Regrets of a dreamer
by Hustlers
Summary: Sometimes in life we all have to make a choice and not always the right one.Jareth has trapped himself into a promise of marrage in order to protect his people while Sarah hates him Rating may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and my writing is just for fun. Please enjoy the story.**

 **A huge thank you to** **Sheyrina LabyrinthianDragon** **who has taken her precious time to edit my terrible grammar on this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Robert Williams loved his only daughter very much. Sarah was his princess. They had not had it easy over the years, but Sarah had always had a smile for him, and they had each other. Her smile melted his heart and could light up the room. Sarah was bright and full of imagination. He knew her mother leaving them had hurt her very much, and that she had struggled to accept his new wife, and then her new brother. He was not blind to the fact that Sarah resented the arrival of Toby. He had tried to make things as easy as possible, always making sure he gave her just as much attention. Even though the house had been a battleground between Sarah and Karen on many occasions, he now wished he could get it all back. Something had happened to his princess, and he didn't know what.

As he thought back, he could pinpoint the exact time things began to change. It was that particular weekend when he and Karen had left her home babysitting. Nothing seemed any different than any other time, but, as the days passed, he noticed a change in her.

Most of the changes were more than welcome. It seemed that, overnight, his little girl had grown up. She was politer to Karen, and she seemed to have a whole new relationship with Toby. She did not complain about cleaning her room or babysitting, but as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, Robert Williams realized this came at a price.

As he looked into the eyes of his only daughter, he noticed how dull they seemed, how sad she had become. Yes, she smiled, but it did not light up her face as it used to. He had spoken to Karen about the change in Sarah, but she had just dismissed his concerns, putting it down to a phase.

He had even asked Sarah herself, thinking maybe it was trouble at school or some boy. Sarah had simply told him that there was nothing wrong before hugging him and heading off to her room. That was another thing, she seemed to be spending more and more time locked in her room. Gone was the Sarah he used to watch on the lawn, playacting her favourite scenes from her books, or out for hours in the park. In fact, he hadn't seen her with a book in hand for a few months. This worried him more than anything else. Sarah loved books, especially fantasy. She always seemed the brightest when her imagination was in full flow. When had she last read a book to Toby?

Robert Williams decided it was time to have another talk with his daughter.

Sarah sat at the table opposite him. He had waited until Karen had taken Toby out so they would not be interrupted. She looked so lost, no sign of that fire and spark she used to have. Robert sat and patiently waited for her to talk. Finally, Sarah raised her eyes up to him.

"Daddy, have you ever made a choice and, afterwards, thought that maybe it was the wrong one?"

"Of course, princess. Sometimes, in life, we all have moments like that."

"It isn't that the choice made was wrong, just that choosing it meant giving up something."

Robert waited for her to continue, but Sarah shook her head; he could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Please, Sarah, talk to me."

Sarah was quiet for a long time before that false smile she had developed appeared on her face.

"It's ok, daddy. Honestly, it's nothing," and she left the room.

Robert was far from convinced. Whatever his daughter had given up when she made this choice she spoke of was obviously not nothing. Why would she not talk to him?

Things seemed to get worse as her school work began to suffer. Sarah had always been a top achiever, but now the phone calls from concerned teachers stating she was distracted in class had started. The school had asked if there were problems at home, which Robert quickly denied. It seemed it wasn't just him who had noticed the change in Sarah. She had barely scraped through with the grades required to continue education.

Maybe it was drugs. Please, god, don't let it be that, he thought. He remembered a brief time when Sarah's mother had got mixed up in that sort of life and he never wanted to revisit it. He would have tried to question her friends, but Sarah never seemed to be with anyone, and never mentioned anyone. He wanted his daughter back, the one full of imagination, the one that believed anything was possible, the one who believed in magic. Karen just rolled her eyes at him, telling him that the girl had to grow up at some point.

And now it had been five years, and with each one that passed, his beautiful little girl slipped further and further away. The tears stung his eyes as he sat on Sarah's bed in her room. She had moved out at eighteen. He noticed how empty it was, how everything she had loved had been removed. It seemed the room reflected his daughter. He did not know why he did it, or what drove the thought into his head. Normally, Robert would not think of invading his daughter's privacy in such a way, but the concern he had outweighed everything else. He slowly began to search the room, trying to find anything left that would help. On opening the vanity drawer, he saw the pictures of Linda that Sarah had placed in there, and a flash of red caught his eye. He gently removed the book that was hidden under all the photos.

He remembered this book with great fondness. _The Labyrinth_. Sarah had been obsessed with it, taking it everywhere she went, and constantly reciting lines from it. He realized that, while he had never read it, he knew many lines from it. Robert smiled at the memories this book brought to him.

How he wished someone could help him bring his daughter back to the girl she was. As he held that book in his hands, Robert Williams gave his daughter a chance to change everything.

"I don't know what choice you had to make, Sarah, but," he paused, "I wish…I wish you had another chance, a way back."

He placed the book back in the drawer where he had found it and left Sarah's room.

The fates had been listening, and smiled down on Robert Williams as they wove the tapestry of life before them.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah had awoken the night after running the Labyrinth with an empty feeling within her. Gone was the thrill she had felt at completing the Labyrinth and winning her brother back, and gone was the excitement of partying with her friends. She lay in her bed and thought about the whole experience. It had been an amazing event in her life, and as she thought of the final part of those hours, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Why, even though she knew she had no choice but to say the words, did she feel that she had just made the biggest mistake ever? Obviously, there had not really been a choice to make; she would _not_ have abandoned Toby. Sarah turned herself over and buried her face in the pillow as her body rocked with the sobs that tore from her throat. She felt like she had just lost something great, something special.

At first, she decided it was just the come down from being on such a high, but that feeling never went away. With the weeks and months that followed, she began to regret the words she had spoken even more. Sarah found that the passion she had felt for everything faded because everything reminded her of what she had refused.

Sarah tried to hide her feelings. She was courteous with Karen and their relationship got better, and she spent time with Toby, who she now loved more than anything. She knew her father was not convinced, and her suspicion was confirmed when he questioned her. How could she begin to explain what had happened that night to him? She couldn't, so she let him think it was just silly school stuff or boys—anything else, and tried harder to look happy.

The only time she got peace was at night, once everyone was asleep. She would hear her name whispered in the wind as though someone was calling to her, and each night, for a long time, she would follow that voice out of the house and to the park.

She would wait in the park under the moon until she felt sick with fear and the cold of the night bit into her body. She would stay there for a few hours, searching the tree tops for him, but of course, he never showed. And in the dawn's early light, she would return home and cry once more into her pillow.

Sarah decided that she needed to get away from here and, as the chance came up to move into student halls, she took it. Her father was upset, but she just could not cope with seeing his face full of concern, watching her every day. So, at eighteen, she left home and everything else behind, just to try and rebuild her life and find herself.

It had taken a long time. In fact, it had been two years, and Sarah had just started to suppress that feeling of loneliness and guilt. She had become the perfect actress, placing the mask of happiness on her face when with friends, and she fought hard to keep things that way. She found that the acting classes helped the most; she could escape into the different characters, leaving Sarah Williams behind.

Then, on the last day of term, in the last lesson, everything she thought she had known changed.

She had entered English class with the rest of the students, and taken her place near the back. Her lecturer smiled up at them all, calming the excited group with a tone of authority. He then began informing them of a change in their timetable. The non-fiction would be put off until after the holidays, and today they would be looking at myths and legends, mainly the Fae.

Sarah felt a cold shiver run through her, and her stomach dropped to the floor. This was the last thing she wanted to know about; she already knew enough. All the work she had done trying to forget everything was slowly being undone. For most of the lesson, Sarah tuned her mind out, watching the squirrels in the tree outside the classroom, or counting the cars that drove by, anything but the lesson—until she heard one of the student ask a question.

"I don't get it. They don't lie, but they can trick you. How, without lying?" Frank asked.

"The Fae are an extremely clever magical race, one that should be feared and not meddled with. They know the power of words, and while they do not—and cannot—lie, they can manipulate those words to trick and deceive in order to achieve what they want," the lecturer stated. "They love nothing more than to play the game and win at any cost."

The words hit her full force. All this time, all these years, she had believed everything he had said, but it was just a trick. A nasty, horrible trick. Sarah felt the anger building in her, she needed to get out of the lesson. Grabbing her bag, she quickly ran for the door, telling the teacher she felt sick.

Sarah ran through the campus and straight into the student accommodation block. The sound of her door slamming echoed down the hall. The group of boys standing outside of room thirteen shot worried glances at each other. Then all eyes fell on one blond haired boy as they heard the sound of cursing coming from the room.

"Ok, James, what have you done this time?"

"Hey, I'm innocent. Me and Sarah split up a month ago."

"That doesn't mean she isn't pissed with you."

"It isn't me!"

The lads moved a little further away as a loud crash was heard inside. The cursing continued.

"What an idiot! All this time, all those hours, all those nights!" Sarah shouted, throwing the lamp across the room. "That nasty, cheating, son of a bitch. What a rotten trick!"

The confused looking boys were joined by two blond girls, both utterly stunning in looks, with hour glass figures and piercing blue eyes. Sky and Star, twin sisters and friends of the woman currently screaming blue murder, fixed the boys with an icy stare. Suddenly the noise inside subsided.

"Don't you think you should make sure she is ok?" Sky asked James.

"No way, I value my life."

"And you call yourself a man?" Sky scoffed.

The two girls walked towards the door. Just as Star raised her hand to knock, it burst open, revealing a rather angry looking Sarah. Sarah reached out and grabbed both girls by the arm, pulling them into the room.

"Just the two people I'm looking for," she said, slamming the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N No don't own Labyrinth. Write for just pure fun and have a lovely person now sorting my awful grammar**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

.

The twins sat on a small couch and gazed at the devastation around them that was once Sarah's ordered living room. As Sarah paced up and down in front of them, they shot each other nervous glances.

They had met Sarah two years ago, when she had first arrived on campus. At that time, they had all shared a room together, and just instantly got on. After six months, the dean had separated the three, claiming the twins were a bad influence on Miss Williams. The twins were known well in student halls for the pranks they played. In fact, it was that glint of mischief in their eyes that had drawn Sarah to them.

The twins' room was now on the next floor to Sarah's. They shared numerous classes, including English and theatre. They had seen Sarah at her worst, pulling her back from the pit of depression she was falling into on first arriving. They had seen her start to build her confidence, and had listened to her problems with boys and family. They had watched her change from someone who look so lost and unhappy, into a brighter version of herself. Even though they confided in each other, Sarah never really told them where all that sorrow came from, other than she had given up her dreams to keep her brother.

Yet, they had never seen her like this. Yes, she got angry, but this was a whole new level. As Sarah stopped her pacing and stood in front of them, the twins shrank back slightly in the couch.

"I need your help," Sarah stated. "You remember that little trick we played on the boys at Halloween?"

Sky looked a little confused, trying to remember exactly which trick. From what she could remember of Halloween, which was not much due to the alcohol she had drunk, there had been quite a few tricks that night. Star, on the other hand, knew exactly what Sarah meant.

"You mean the projection thing?" Star started laughing. She could see James' face still, absolutely horrified as Sarah came up and stroked his cheek, her body lying on the couch in front of him. He'd almost wet himself.

"Yes, exactly, that one," Sarah confirmed. "Will it work over longer distances?"

"Yes, of course. Why? Where are you planning on going?"

"Nowhere important, but let's just say, I owe someone five years of revenge."

Sky and Star gave each other a quick nod and smiled.

"Count us in," they chorused together. "Give us an hour to get everything in place, then come up." The twins rose and headed out of Sarah's door.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

An hour later, Sarah was standing in the living area of the girls' shared room. All the furniture had been moved to the sides to create a large open space on the floor. In the center of the room, the girls had drawn an outer and inner circle which were crossed by two interlocking triangles. In between the two circles, various symbols were drawn. At each point of the triangles, a candle was placed.

Sarah was used to this as the girls had meddled with the art of witchcraft for some time. They had tried to teach Sarah a few spells, but she refused each time. In fact, it had taken them a month to get her to agree to the prank at Halloween.

The girls ushered Sarah into the center, where she lay down with her arms crossed over her chest. Star placed a pillow under her head.

"Right, ok, now remember the rules. No getting locked in anywhere or you'll waste away here. No longer than ten minutes so that your body doesn't get too exhausted. And no bringing things back with you. It upsets the magic balance," Sky said.

"Yes, I know," Sarah said. "Trust me, ten minutes will be more than enough."

"You going to tell us who the poor guy is that's pissed you off so much?" Star asked.

"Maybe later, although you might not believe me," Sarah replied.

"Mystery, I like it," Sky said. "Ok, now relax and focus on your breathing. Concentrate on exactly who you wish to see, and where, then leave the rest to us."

Sarah gave a nod, and the girls began to chant words in a foreign tongue that Sarah did not know. Unlike the first time she had done this, she was prepared for the sudden pull on her body. It felt like someone had just physically grabbed her and thrown her into the air full force. Sarah focused on her breathing and imagined exactly where she wished to be. She summoned up a mental image of a castle and a man she had not seen for five years.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The thirteen members of the High Council were gathered in the large hall in the castle of the Goblin King. Each one splendid in full royal regalia, showing their respective signs of office. The gathered included Jareth's brother, King Garrett, King Aston, who was one of the eldest members of the council, Titania, Queen of the Fairies, and many others from surrounding Kingdoms. Every four months they gathered to discuss events in the Underground, and to enforce laws and treaties. Usually lasting for several hours, and resulting in rather a lot of shouting and name calling, this particular session was being hosted by Jareth. The gathered royalty made their way to sit around the large circular table in the center of the room. The dark, mahogany surface seemed to suck in the light that flooded in from the large floor to ceiling windows that lead out onto the balcony, views of the city and Labyrinth beyond.

"Shall we begin?" Jareth inquired.

The other twelve nodded, amongst a few groans.

"Titania, the first order of business is those damn garden fairies of yours. Please, tell them to stop biting my subjects and the runners from the Labyrinth."

"Well, tell that nasty dwarf of yours to stop trying to poison them with his spray," Titania shot back.

"He would not need to spray them if they didn't arrive in swarms, terrorizing my subjects."

"How would you like me to come poison your goblins, Jareth?" Titania shouted.

"Please, be my guest. They are practically indestructible. Stomachs like lead, those things, and breed constantly," Jareth laughed.

Titania scowled at him from across the table with her arms folded across her chest.

"Please, children, play nice now," King Aston of the High Mountains said. "Titania, speak with the garden fairies, and Jareth, refrain for a week with the spraying. If things do not improve by then, you will remove the fairies, Titania. Agreed?" Aston's voice boomed around the room.

"Agreed," Jareth and Titania chorused together.

"It seems the fairies are not the only ones causing problems, dear brother," King Garrett interjected. He was as tall as Jareth, his hair dark brown and wild on top, but the back tied in a ponytail. His eyes were the darkest green colour, and he ruled over the Northern Forests. "Your goblins and that rock beast have been hunting the imps again. I told you last time, I will not have it. I have been pulled from my bed on numerous occasions to chase them back over the borders this past month. At the most inconvenient of times, might I add."

Jareth's laugh rang out around the room, and his brother shot him a nasty glare. "Your Queen reprimanding you, my dear brother?"

"Wait until you have one, Jareth, then we will see who is laughing."

This made Jareth laugh all the more, along with other members of the Council. King Garrett had only been married a hundred years, and was the youngest member there. They all knew his Queen well, and she was noted for her passionate nature, coming from the family line of Aphrodite.

As the assembled royalty continued to wade through the minor grievances of each Kingdom, the door flew open and crashed with force against the wall, causing large pieces of stone to clatter to the floor. The royalty all shot up from their seats and turned to see who would dare interrupt them.

Stood before them, in a flowing white dress, was a young girl. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back in soft waves, and her piercing emerald eyes radiated a fierce anger. Her hands clenched into fists at her side as she glared at the gathered royalty. They watched in stunned silence as the girl stormed over to the table. As she got closer, Jareth let out a gasp of recognition.

"Sarah."

Suddenly the girl was in front of Jareth and, without warning, much to the shock of the Goblin King, smacked him hard across the face.

" _That_ is for putting me through five years of hell," Sarah spat.

And just as quickly as she appeared, she walked back out of the room, leaving a stunned King behind her. The shock quickly subsided with the sound of Titania's laughter.

"Don't know who that girl is, but I have wanted to do that for years!" She continued to laugh.

The other royals looked over at a stunned and angry Goblin King.

"Well, brother, she is a feisty one. Where did you find her, then?" King Garrett sniggered.

"Garrett, shut up," Jareth snapped.

This only made him laugh even more, along with some of the others. Jareth was now fuming. How dare the girl walk in here and embarrass him in such a way? In fact, how the hell had she gotten here in the first place? Jareth twisted his wrist and summoned a crystal, which he held up in the air where Sarah had recently stood. The crystal began to pulse, and pink, blue, and white droplets appeared within it. Jareth recognized immediately the magical signature and turned to King Aston.

"Where, exactly, are your daughters?" he growled.

King Aston glanced at the crystal the Goblin King held and bowed his head. Those damn girls of his were nothing but trouble.

"Aboveground at college, Jareth."

Without another word, Jareth flicked his cloak and transformed into an owl, heading out the large window and into the storm that had begun to roar outside.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah let out a large gasp as she returned to her body on the living room floor, a large smile spread across her face. Both the girls peered at her eagerly.

"Well, did all go well?" they asked.

"Yes," Sarah smiled back. "Doubt the Goblin King will do that again."

Both girls gasped in unison, their eyes growing extremely wide. Sarah failed to notice the look of fear that crossed the girls' faces, and jumped up from the floor, heading into the bathroom as the nausea hit. Sky and Star stared after her.

"She can't have," Sky stammered.

"Maybe we misheard," Star stated.

Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder made the girls jump, and lightning flashed outside the window.

"Holy shit, she did," they chorused, quickly jumping up and running for the main door, only to stop when a figure appeared before them.

"Well, if it isn't the meddlesome Mereva twins," Jareth sneered. "Going somewhere, ladies?"

Both girls quickly stepped backwards and into the room.

"Where is she?" Jareth growled.

"Who?" Sky stammered.

"You know very well _who_ ," Jareth responded, walking towards the two girls. "Did you think that I would not know who invoked the magic? Tsk, tsk, my dear girls."

Sky and Star glanced at each other, knowing full well that their magic had a signature unique to them. Star found her voice first. "Your Highness, we had no idea it was you she was visiting. We thought-"

Jareth quickly cut her off. "I do not care what you thought. You helped a mortal trespass in my kingdom. Now, where is she?" he snapped.

At that moment, Sarah came out of the bathroom, and froze on the spot at seeing the Goblin King. Jareth turned around at hearing her gasp.

"Sarah, how nice of you to join us."

Sarah willed her feet to move, but they did not respond. She watched as Jareth paced towards her. He was dressed in the same black attire as he had been five years ago, his cape flowing behind him as he moved, pants as tight as ever. His hair was still unruly, and he tilted his head in that bird-like fashion of his. Her eyes fell onto his lips that held that half smirk of a smile. Sarah swallowed. She had forgotten just how handsome the Goblin King was.

Jareth watched her as her eyes roamed over his body, a feral smirk appearing across his lips. She still had a fear of him, which gave him great pleasure, as it meant he still had some control over this wayward mortal.

"When you have quite finished undressing me with your eyes, Miss Williams," Jareth purred.

Sarah turned her eyes away, a blush spreading up her cheeks. Star and Sky giggled slightly.

"I do not find this a laughing matter," Jareth snapped at them.

He grabbed hold of Sarah's arm and pulled her towards him with such force, she crashed into his body. Jareth ignored her completely, focusing on the twins.

"My castle, NOW. Your father is waiting," Jareth growled.

The girls' face paled at the mention of their father. "But-"

"NOW!" Jareth shouted.

Both girls instantly disappeared from view, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.

"Well, Sarah, what are we going to do with you?"

"Let go of me so I can go back to my room and forget all about it?" Sarah said hopefully.

"Tsk, tsk, Sarah. You have trespassed in my kingdom using old magic arts _and_ struck a king. Do you really think I would let you walk away? I think not."

Jareth turned her so her back was against his chest, and bent down to whisper in her ear. Sarah felt her breath catch at his closeness.

"Such a sweet thing, yet so much trouble," he purred. "Let us join your friends."

Jareth flicked his cloak around them, and Sarah felt the floor vanish from beneath her feet as an invisible wind wrapped itself around them. Moments later, she felt solid floor once more, and opened her eyes. There, stood before her, were the royals she had previously seen, and the twins. Jareth released his hold on her, and pushed her away from him.

"King Aston, I will leave you to punish the twins for their part in this little matter. The mortal girl, Sarah Williams, will remain here with me until the court assembles for her trial." Jareth spoke with authority, and the others assembled agreed.

"You can't leave me with him," Sarah said.

"Trust me, there are worse places," the man holding the twins stated.

Sarah glanced at the twins, who simply mouthed "sorry" to her before vanishing with the man behind them. Sarah noticed a beautiful woman with what looked like fairy wings walking towards her. As she came close, she leant into Sarah.

"My dear, I would have hit him harder," Titania said.

"Titania," Jareth scoffed from behind her

"Ok, Jareth, I am leaving." She winked at Sarah. "Good luck."

Jareth summoned one of his servants, an old man Sarah thought probably around age sixty, with greying hair and beard. Not human, but she wasn't sure what race he was.

"Take Miss Williams to the holding chambers in the royal suite. Do not allow entry to anyone, is that clear?"

The man simply bowed and exited, taking Sarah with him, surrounded by goblin guards on both sides.

She glanced back at Jareth, who was glaring at her.

"You can't keep me here!" she shouted.

"I assure you I can, and I will," Jareth shouted back.

Once Sarah had left the room, Jareth's face softened, and he rubbed his temple. King Garrett came and stood next to his brother.

"What are you planning on doing with her?" he asked.

"At present, I have no idea, but I assure you that young girl will pay for her crimes."

Garrett eyed his brother closely. While his voice spoke with the authority of a King, that anger did not show in his eyes. Garrett was no fool; he may be younger than Jareth, but he knew his brother had feelings for this mortal, whether he was willing to admit it or not. He also knew how cruel Jareth could be, and hoped he didn't go too far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Still do not own Labyrinth please enjoy the story as I write for fun**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

Robert Williams was standing in the large entrance hall of his home, his hand gripping the phone so tightly his knuckles had turned white. His angry voice echoed through the house as he spoke to the unknown person on the other end.

"My daughter has been missing for two whole weeks, and you only now see fit to inform me?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Williams. We assumed Sarah had returned home for the term break. It was only on realizing that two other girls were also missing when the new term began that we saw fit to contact parents. It was at this point that we entered their rooms. What we found has worried us enough to inform the police."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Sarah's room was quite a mess, as though a fight had taken place, although other students assure us it was Sarah who did it. What we found in the other room was unsettling. We believe the girls may have been pulled into some sort of cult."

Robert remained silent on the other end of the phone. It was true that Sarah did not stay in touch much, and had drifted away from her family, but join a cult? Somehow, he doubted it. Surely things had not got so bad that she felt she could not call home if she was in trouble.

"Mr. Williams, are you still there?" the voice asked.

"Yes, yes, I am here."

"We are doing all we can to find them, and will keep in touch. The police will also need to speak with you. Goodbye, Mr. Williams."

Robert hung up the phone without another word. Where the hell was his daughter? He immediately tried her cell phone, but it gave out an unobtainable tone. As he walked out of the hall and into the living room, he failed to notice the young boy crouching at the top of the stairs, listening to his every word.

Toby was seven, and extremely bright for his age. He and Sarah had a very close relationship, unlike her parents. Toby remembered her reading stories to him when he had nightmares and couldn't sleep. When she left, he'd missed her a lot, but he knew Sarah was unhappy at home. He remembered one night when he had nagged her lots to read him the story in the red book. He recalled how the tears had fallen down her face as she read the end. When he had asked why she had cried at the girl winning her brother back, she had simply said that the girl had done what was right, but that she actually thought she loved the king. If he had asked under different circumstances, she might have stayed.

Toby stood up and walked into Sarah's room. She hadn't visited home once since going to college. He knew where the book was kept, and slid it from inside the drawer. He sat down and began to read the story. He was worried about where his sister was, maybe she needed help. Toby wondered if his dad would believe him about the goblins. He had never told anyone, not even Sarah, that they visited him at night. At first, they had scared him, but then he got used to them, and found them to be quite funny. Toby looked at the words in front of him. Maybe the King knew how to find his sister. Even at seven, Toby knew the story was true, and that the girl was Sarah. He never told her he knew. She would have been even more upset at the knowledge he knew about being wished away.

If he called on the King, Sarah would probably be mad at him. She had told him never to say those words. Not ever. Not even if he was really mad. He put the book back in the drawer, deciding that if Sarah didn't get in touch soon, he would say the words. Toby then went into his own room and curled up on his bed, clutching the bear Sarah had given him so long ago to his chest, tears falling down his face.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah had been left in a large bedchamber. She had searched around the room for some time, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. Maybe coming to a fantasy kingdom and hitting its king was not one of her greatest ideas, but it had felt rather good at the time. Last time she was here, she knew exactly what she had to do to get out. The book had acted like a map of reference for her journey through the Labyrinth, even down to the words to defeat the King. What she would give right now for a similar book.

She walked out onto the balcony and gazed in wonder at the large maze before her. Looking at it from this height, it was truly amazing. She could see the walls as they shifted, and it made her feel slightly dizzy. She realized that, as well as keeping people out, it also kept them in. Somewhere out there were her friends. She'd never called on them after returning home, she'd felt too much grief. Suddenly, the anger was back. This whole situation she found herself in was due to the fact he had lied. Ok, the lecturer said Fae did not lie. Well, he had never met the Goblin King.

Sarah walked back into the room and threw herself onto the large bed in frustration, kicking and banging her fists into the soft mattress like a toddler. Once the tantrum subsided, Sarah lay staring at the ceiling and thinking of Jareth before she drifted into sleep.

 _A gloved hand reached out to her, and she took it in her hand, smiling up towards the King. They walked through a barren garden, and Sarah talked about where she would plant certain flowers and other plants. The King simply nodded as she continued planning out the garden in her mind. She described a central fountain, stone benches, and a large tree just for him to perch upon._

 _He smiled and pulled her close to him, kissing her head. He produced a crystal and she took it from his outstretched hand._

" _You have given up so much for me, Sarah," his voice washed over her._

 _She gazed into the crystal as it showed images of her home. The image shifted from her father wrapped in Karen's arms, his face creased with worry, to the image of Toby lying on his bed and cuddling Lancelot, his face wet with tears._

" _I have to get back!" she cried, dropping the crystal to the floor._

Sarah woke with a jolt, tears falling down her face. It was just a dream, only a dream…but it felt so real. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. _How am I ever going to get home?_ she thought.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jareth sat in his throne room, trying to figure out just what to do with the damn girl that had once again invaded his life. It had taken him some time to push her out of his mind when she had won her brother back and returned home. He had been deeply hurt by her rejection, but he was a King, and had a kingdom to run. He sat, tapping his riding crop on his boot, trying to decide his next course of action. As he mused over things, a large elf entered and headed to his throne.

"Majesty?"

"What is it, Kendral?"

"You have to come see this, sire."

"Kendral, I am not in the mood to watch another chicken contest, or parade, by the goblin army."

"Seriously, sire, you need to see this."

"Very well." Jareth rose from his throne to follow his chief guard. "Exactly where are we going?"

"The barren lands just at the edge of the castle walls."

Jareth stopped his walking and stared in irritation at his chief guard. "What the bloody hell would I want to go to that awful place for? Have you gone mad?"

"Sire, if I have, then half the army have gone mad also, including a number of the castle staff."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at him and continued to follow. As they stepped out through the arch in the castle walls into the barren lands, Jareth stopped, his eyes wide in surprise. He had been here only three days before, yet where there had recently been dead earth void of any growth, now there stood lush green lawns and beautiful flower beds. He started to follow the path that lead through them, stopping at a central fountain which was surrounded by stone benches. He glanced over at Kendral. This was not possible, nothing could grow here. He had employed the best gardeners in the land to try and revive this part of land, but to no avail. Even with his magic, it had failed to produce anything, yet there was no doubting what his eyes saw now.

"How far does it stretch, Kendral?" Jareth asked.

"Past that great oak tree and to the Labyrinth."

Jareth quickly changed into his owl form and soared high above the land, flying from end to end, and eventually coming back to settle in the great oak. There was no doubting this had been done by magic, and strong magic, but who would want to do it and why? He looked down from the oak tree on the garden below. Some thought had gone into this garden; it was well planned, even down to the tree he now perched on, which gave an excellent view of the land. He could almost believe it had been placed there for that very purpose.

Jareth flew back to his chief guard and transformed once more into the King.

"Kendral, if there are any more strange happenings, let me know, and listen to the city gossip. Someone must know who did this. I doubt they are a threat. Somehow, I cannot see our enemies gifting such a place."

Jareth then headed back through the arch, glancing back once more to make sure what he was seeing was not just an illusion, but knowing full well it was not. He hoped to find the people responsible for this and thank them.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah was pacing the room she was held in. She had banged on the door several times, demanding to be let out and see the king. Her demands had been met with laughter from whoever was placed on the other side of the door. Finally, she heard the sound of the lock being released, and the door opened to reveal the same old man as before.

"Follow me, the King will see you now."

"About time," Sarah huffed.

She followed the man through the many corridors of the castle. This place was nothing like the last time she had seen it. Firstly, it was cleaner, and the walls had tapestries on them. It also seemed a lot lighter than last time, although there were still areas for improvement. Finally, they stopped outside a large oak door. Before the man even lifted a hand to knock, the voice of the Goblin King rang through the corridor.

"Enter."

The door opened and the man signaled for Sarah to step inside. Once she did, the door closed quietly behind her. The room before her was not as vast as the others she had seen so far. It consisted of two large windows at opposite sides with a large number of heavily laden bookcases. There was a large hearth with the remains of what must have been a roaring fire, and two dark desks, at one of which sat the Goblin King. He raised his head from the paper he was studying to look at Sarah.

"You asked to see me, Sarah?"

"I want you to send me home."

"How polite you are. No please, no thank you, and, under the circumstances, what makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"Look, I'm sorry I came to your kingdom uninvited, but you don't really need me here. Just send me on my way, thank you," Sarah said with some sarcasm.

Jareth rose from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk before leaning back against it. "And what of striking me? Are you repentant for that also?"

"No, you deserved that."

Jareth quickly stood, and Sarah took a few steps back as he walked towards her, silently cursing herself when her back met with the hard wood of the door. Jareth leaned over her, placing his hand against it, just as he had in the tunnels under the Labyrinth. Sarah could feel her heart racing as he leaned in even closer.

"I would like you to enlighten me on the exact crime I am supposed to have committed."

She could feel his warm breath against her face as he spoke, and the closeness of his body was making it hard for her to think. Her eyes focused on his bare chest and the medallion that hung there, just before his gloved hand came to rest under her chin, lifting her face up slightly so her eyes met his.

"Well, Sarah? What is this great wrong I have done that warrants you striking me?"

"You're a liar and a cheat. You invaded my private thoughts and used them to trick me, making me think you meant what you said. Making me feel miserable for years, thinking I had given up a-" Sarah stopped. If she told him she had thought he had been sincere with his words, that she had believed he loved her, he would laugh in her face.

Jareth made no sign of moving away. He listened to what she was saying, but had no idea what the girl was rambling about.

"I am Fae, we do not lie. Yes, of course, I would trick you while in the Labyrinth. Did you think I would simply let you walk right through it? But invading private thoughts…really, Sarah? I knew exactly what you wanted, yet I still do not see why it resulted in bodily harm against me."

Sarah tried to think of a reply. How to explain without sounding like a lovesick teenager? Which, actually, she had been at the time. As she gazed into his eyes, she could feel the heat of desire rise within her. Just then, Jareth stroked the side of her face with his gloved hand, a strange sensation tickling through her whole body at his touch. He then leaned in closer, until their lips where almost touching.

Then the air in the room seemed to change, like a blast of cold wind had blown through it. Jareth quickly pulled back, and Sarah could feel the blush on her cheeks. A woman appeared before her, wrapping her arms around the King and kissing him with passion. Sarah felt her stomach turn, feeling sick as she watched them. Was this his queen? Finally, the woman released her hold on Jareth, and turned her cold, dark eyes to Sarah.

"Run along, girl. His Majesty and I have catching up to do."

"Melandra, this is my castle and I give the orders, not you," Jareth snapped. "Sarah, we will continue this later. Return to your room."

Sarah gave him a very dirty look then turned to leave.

"Do you have no manners, girl?" the woman snapped. "That is not how you leave when dismissed by your King."

Sarah felt the anger build inside her. She wasn't sure if it was just the way this woman spoke to her like she was dirt on the floor, or the fact she was jealous. She turned back around to face the woman.

"He _isn't_ my King," Sarah spat.

Before she had even got the words out of her mouth the woman had struck her hard, sending her falling to the floor.

"Melandra!" Jareth snapped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I will not have insolence from the servants, darling, no matter how pretty they are."

Jareth glared at the woman as he helped Sarah up from the floor.

"Leave," he said to Sarah, and she ran from the room. Jareth turned on Melandra, his eyes blazing and his temper rising. He spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't you ever lay a finger on anyone here ever again, do I make myself clear? You may be betrothed to me, but I will not have it."

The woman simply shrugged. "No wonder those filthy goblins of yours run riot, dearest, you're too soft."

"Melandra, do not push me."

"Or what, Jareth? You know as well as I do that you can't touch a hair on my head or everything here will turn to dust. The only thing that will be left is you." Melandra walked back to Jareth and placed her hands around his neck. "But don't worry, darling, I'll make sure you are well entertained during our marriage."

Jareth removed her hands from around his neck, distancing himself from her. "We won't get that far. I will have lifted the curse by then," Jareth hissed.

Melandra threw her head back and roared with laughter. "I doubt it."

Jareth thought back to that night five years ago, only days after Sarah had defeated his Labyrinth and rejected him. He was exhausted from living up to her expectations, and his magic was weak. Melandra had appeared, full of care and concern, offering him comfort. He had been blinded with grief and failed to see her for the demon she really was. The Labyrinth had tried to warn him, but he had heard those warnings too late. Melandra had already woven her magic into his, so that no matter what he tried, he could not free himself. Every time he tried, part of his kingdom faded away to dust, and his people died agonizing deaths.

He knew it wasn't his magic she craved, but the power of the Labyrinth, and that power was only given to his queen. Therefore, to save the people, he had to marry her. He had searched many of the books in his library with no joy, but he still had hope that he could free himself and his people. Melandra was cruel, and extremely so. She had shown him, in graphic detail, what would happen if he did not agree. He could still hear the screams from the three goblins she chose, still see the agony in their eyes as their bodies were torn apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. I hope you enjoy the story and thank everyone for all the reviews.**

 **Big thanks to Sheyrina LabyrinthianDragon for her time and great skill at fixing the grammar.**

 **Italics show Sarahs dreams**

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Sarah heard the door lock behind her once again. While the room was comfortable and, she had to admit, really quite stylish—not what she had expected the rooms of the castle to look like at all—it was simply a lovely prison. As she sat on the edge of the bed, she could feel the skin on her cheek burn. That woman could certainly inflict some pain, and just for a brief moment, she felt slightly guilty for hitting Jareth, but just as quickly that slight regret passed.

Sarah had tried to get information from the old man and guards that had taken her back to her room, but they said nothing. What could she do now, stuck in this damn castle? A thought came to her, maybe her friends could help. She had no idea how to contact Star or Sky, and was sure they wouldn't just leave her here, but maybe, in the meantime, she could get word to Hoggle. Sarah let out a yawn. First thing in the morning she would get out, even if she had to climb down the wall and find Hoggle.

She found her mind occupied by the woman in Jareth's study. Obviously, she was some lover from the way she was all over him. Had to be his wife, yet he referred to it as _his_ castle. Well, _his_ castle could do with a woman's touch. It was nice—well, the room she was in was really nice—but the throne room was rather disgusting.

She heard voices outside and the telltale click of the lock as it was unfastened. She waited for the guard to enter with her meal only to stare in surprise as Jareth entered, carrying the tray. He placed it gently on the nearby table before coming to stand in front of her. He gripped her chin and tilted her head to the left so he could get a good look at her cheek.

"That looks painful."

Sarah pulled her face away from his grip and stood up.

"It will be fine," she snapped. "What do you want?"

"I came to inform you that the trial for your assault will be held here in three days."

"Seriously? Are you having a laugh? You are seriously charging me?" Sarah paused. "Yet it is okay for your Lady friend back there to assault me in the same manner?"

"Melandra is no Lady, nor friend, and should not have hit you."

"Damn right, there. Anything else?" Sarah glared at him with her arms crossed.

"Actually, I was going to offer to heal that, but as you are being so hostile, I will refrain."

"Fine. The less you touch me, the better."

Jareth shot her an icy stare.

"Careful, Sarah. This is _my_ castle, _my_ rules, and everything in it belongs to _me_ ," he paused. "That includes you. I can do whatever I want with you, whatever…pleases me," he smirked.

He then left her alone with the startling realization that she was under his complete control.

"Arse," she hissed under her breath.

Sarah ignored the tray of food and curled up on the large chair near the fire. She gazed into the dancing flames and, before long, had drifted into sleep.

 _Jareth' s arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, leading her through the many corridors of the castle. He looked at her face, full of excitement and anticipation._

" _Ready?" he asked._

" _Ready!" she squealed._

 _The doors to the throne room flew open and Sarah gasped. The whole room had been emptied of chickens; there was not a feather to be seen. The stone floor had been scrubbed so hard that the actual sandy beige colour of the stone shone through. The smell of rotten ale had been replaced by the scent of the morning breeze, and the walls had been cleaned and decorated with tapestries showing various areas of the Labyrinth. The thrones in the center of the room were made of crystal with gold and silver cushioning. Both resembled Jareth's original throne, and had his sigma on them._

" _My god, Jareth, it's perfect."_

" _Glad you approve, my love. Although, the goblins were not impressed until I gave them a room of their own, filled with chickens and ale," he laughed._

 _Sarah threw herself into his arms and kissed his lips. As she went to move away, he pulled her closer._

Sarah woke with a start, feeling flushed. _My god, what am I doing dreaming of kissing Jareth? I seriously have to get out of here._

Sarah decided to eat the food left for her before retiring to bed.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth heard the banging on his chamber door and groaned loudly. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Today was going to be busy enough, he needed his rest. The banging continued.

"Unless you wish to end up in the Bog, I would cease the banging and leave," Jareth growled.

There was a moment's silence before voices could be heard arguing outside the door.

"He said he bog us."

"Yep, but we stopped banging."

"Ok, so what we do now?"

"We could sing."

"Yah, what we sing?"

"Chicken song!"

The door to Jareth's chamber flew open and the Goblin King stood in front of the two startled, but very excited goblins, glaring down at them.

"Dare to utter _one_ _single_ _note,_ and I will personally submerge you in the Bog for eternity!"

The two gave each other a nervous look before looking back at the King.

"But, Kingy, we want to say thanks! It great room!"

Jareth glared at them even more, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"It is far too early for this. Go away and let me sleep."

"Majesty," Kendral's voice called as he approached the three. "I think you should let them show you what they are excited about."

"Fine," Jareth snorted. "Let's get it over with."

Jareth followed the two goblins as they skipped and jumped down the corridors of the castle that lead to the throne room. Kendral walked quietly at his side, trying in vain to hide a smile. Just before the throne room, the goblins stopped at a small door. Jareth raised an eyebrow. Where in the hell did that come from? He was sure it hadn't been there before… No, he knew it was not there before. He had walked this corridor thousands of times, it was _definitely_ not there before. The excited goblins scrambled over each other to open the door, and Jareth peered inside. There were a few chairs and cushions scattered around the room, and in the far corner was what he could only describe as a bar, complete with a goblin serving ale. A small number of chickens seemed to be nesting in one of the corners. Jareth glanced at Kendral as a chorus of 'thanks, Kingy!' sounded from the room.

"That's not all, Your Majesty," Kendral said, waving his hand towards the throne room.

Jareth quickly moved away from the goblins and headed to the throne room, throwing the doors open. His eyes grew wide in complete shock.

"My bloody throne room! What the hell?"

"You must admit, Majesty, it is a vast improvement, and a wonderful idea."

"Who did it?" Jareth snapped.

"No idea. A bit like the barren lands. It was just like this when we came in this morning."

Jareth walked into the room, surveying the tapestries on the wall, the clean floor under his feet, and then his eyes fell on the thrones. Where there had just been his, there now stood two. At first, he thought it was Melandra, but this was not her style. It was too airy, too bright and colourful for Melandra. No, this was not her taste at all. While he was annoyed, he was also impressed. He could sense magic in the air, but it was not something familiar to him. He produced a crystal, holding it up to trace the magical signature. As the shapes and colours formed, he tried to figure them out, but this was a strange signature to him, one he had not encountered before.

"Do you wish us to change it back?" Kendral asked.

"No," Jareth replied. "Someone is obviously going to a great deal of trouble in putting their personal stamp on my kingdom. Leave it. It may draw them out."

Jareth sat down on his newly acquired throne, hanging his leg over the side. He had to admit, it was rather more comfortable than before. He summoned a crystal and looked in on Sarah, only to find her still fast asleep. As he watched her, he saw her mumble something and smile. He listened closer, jealousy overtaking him when he realized she was dreaming of the damn dwarf. He still had no idea what to do with the damn girl, and he had her for another two days.

.

.

.JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah tied together every sheet and curtain she could find, making a rope strong enough to hold her weight while she scaled down the castle wall. She had watched the guards outside wander past, and knew from her observations they would not return this way for a couple of hours, giving her enough time to get out of the castle and into the city.

The climb down had not been as easy as she had hoped. Twice she had lost her footing, causing her hands to slip and sending her falling with her heart in her mouth. Luckily, she had managed to get another hold of the makeshift rope. Once she had landed in the gardens below, she used the bushes to mask her journey towards the gate, finally breathing a sigh of relief as she entered the city.

The city itself was hectic. Goblins, chickens, and other creatures travelled the streets. Sarah stopped a few, asking for directions to Hoggle's house, but with no joy. Thankfully, no one seemed bothered about her being there.

As the morning sun rose higher into the sky, Sarah found herself in a large market square. Why had she not noticed any of this before? In fact, she hadn't remembered the city being so vast. After another hour of walking, and feeling hungry and thirsty, she spotted him standing at the jewelry stall. Red cap with grey hair sticking out, that large, bulbous nose, and that moaning voice which could only belong to-

"Hoggle!"

The little dwarf spun around in response to the voice calling his name.

"Sarah! How are ya here?"

"Long story. Can we talk someplace quieter?"

Hoggle took Sarah back along the streets, finally stopping at a small cottage where the gardens were small and perfectly kept. He ushered her into the small cottage and Sarah sat down. It was really cozy, not the sort of place she had thought Hoggle would live. There was a small fire with a black pot simmering above it, a couple of cozy arm chairs, and a small, round table with some stools. She took the drink Hoggle offered her and told him how she had ended up back in the Underground.

"You hit the rat?" Hoggle giggled. "Would love to 'ave seen his face."

"Hoggle, it isn't that funny," Sarah stated, then burst out laughing. "Actually, it was rather funny, but now I'm stuck."

"Hmm, Sarah, did he do that?" Hoggle pointed to the mark on Sarah's cheek, which had started to bruise.

"No, it was his wife," Sarah replied.

"The rat ain't got a wife, not yet anyhows." Hoggle's eyes grew wide. "You means Melandra. Stays away from her, Sarah, she is dangerous."

There was silence for a while, and both were lost within their own thoughts.

"Hoggle, can you get a message to Star and Sky for me? If I am to get out of this place, maybe they can help."

Hoggle agreed, and Sarah quickly wrote a note out. As she handed him the note, the room began to blur and everything went dark. All she heard was Hoggle's frightened voice calling her name.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N The usual disclaimer I do not own it. My thanks as always to Sheyrina LabyrinthianDragon for her work on revising this chapter.**

 **Enjoy and review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

Hoggle crouched over the unmoving body of Sarah, panic overtaking him. He just didn't know what to do. Didymus would know, but it would take him half the day to get from the Bog to the cottage. He moved closer to Sarah, gently shaking her in the hope it would rouse her. There was no response, not even a moan. He started to panic even more, thinking she was dead. Suddenly, he felt the air shift, and knew instantly he had unwelcome company.

"Well, what have we here?"

Hoggle looked from Sarah to Jareth, who was leaning against the door frame. Hoggle started to stammer a response.

"Well, Your Majesty, I was just going to call you, and lets you know the little lady was here."

"Really? From what I could see, you were more interested in _not_ alerting my attention."

Jareth stared at the still form of Sarah. He moved away from the door frame and came to kneel by her side. Placing a hand over her body, the magic within him started to glow as he moved his hand along her still form, turning from a golden glow to a dark green.

"What did you give her, Hogshead?"

"It's Hoggle!" he shouted. "I did nothing, we just had tea."

Jareth rose quickly and grabbed the cup from the table, bringing it to his lips.

"Idiot, you gave her dragon dew tea." Jareth scooped the still body of Sarah into his arms.

"What's wrong with that?"

"For you, nothing. For a human, it is like a strong sedative. You've just drugged the poor girl."

Hoggle's mouth fell open, and he looked mortified. Sarah was his friend, he wouldn't do anything to harm her. He watched as Jareth vanished with her in his arms.

As soon as his feet touched the floor of the castle, Jareth summoned his healer. Idiot of a dwarf, how could he be so stupid? It was only by chance that Jareth had been near his cottage. He had been in the goblin city on other business, completely unaware Sarah had even left the castle. Some goblin guards had already been placed in the Bog for their failure to do their duty.

Jareth waited for the healer to finish his examination.

"She is lucky, Majesty. She seems to have absorbed only a small amount of the tea, so is simply asleep."

"That can't be," Jareth stated. "The cup was empty, except for a few drops."

"Well, Majesty, I can only tell you what I find." The healer bowed and left.

 _How could that amount have only a small effect on her?_ Jareth wondered as he walked over to the sleeping form of Sarah. He removed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He ran his hand down her cheek where the bruise inflicted by Melandra had turned a nasty purple and yellow. Sweeping his fingers over it gently, the mark faded away. He watched as she wriggled slightly.

He sat there, watching her sleep, his eyes moving along her body. She had grown into a beautiful woman. _What the hell am I doing?_ he thought. Quickly, he stood, then heard her mumbling in her sleep, and moved closer to listen to what she was saying. He noticed her breathing had increased, and he smiled as he heard her utter his name.

"What exactly are you dreaming about, dear Sarah?"

Just as he was about to place his hand on Sarah's forehead to examine her dream, a goblin burst into the room.

"Majesty! King Elden asking you to come his kingdom. Urgent!"

Jareth groaned, loudly. King Elden was a flamboyant idiot, constantly holding balls and hosting numerous revelries. In fact, his palace was one big party. He had not ventured there since his youth, when he was rather wayward, constantly looking for his next bedroom conquest. He remembered learning quite a lot in that court.

"What does the old fool want now?" Jareth muttered.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

 _Sarah found herself standing at the entrance to a large ballroom. It wasn't like the ballroom she had been in during her run through the Labyrinth. This one was decorated in rich red and black linen. There were candles decorating the tables, their flames casting dancing shadows across the room. There were dark alcoves covered with heavy curtains, and loveseats that lined the walls on all sides. The tables were heavy with a variety of delicacies, chocolates and oysters amongst them. She could see people in various stages of undress; it was like a mass orgy. She felt very uneasy and out of place as she stood there in her virgin white dress, which clung tightly to her curves. Her hair was half piled on her head with gentle strands left loose, just curling over her bare shoulders. She shivered and wrung her hands nervously before her. Why was she here? Where_ was _here?_

' _And how do I get out?' she thought._

 _The men in the room seemed to be watching her closely. She could feel their eyes wandering over her body, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She tried not to lock eyes with anyone, pushing her way through the crowds._

 _Suddenly, she felt hands roaming over her body. Sarah turned quickly, pulling away from the dark-haired man who was licking his lips while trying to explore her with his hands. As she escaped, one more set appeared to replace them. She turned every which way she could, pushing the hands away from her, and all she could see were their leering faces. Sarah began to panic. She pushed away again, trying to run from them, only to be grasped around the waist and pulled back. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth._

" _Now, precious, you do shock me. This is certainly a leap from your last ball."_

 _Sarah turned to find herself face to face with Jareth._

" _Jareth," she smiled up at him and, throwing her arms around his neck, pulled him close._ " _Thank, god, you're here."_

 _Suddenly, Sarah placed her mouth over his. Jareth was completely stunned, and before he knew what was happening, he found himself deepening the kiss._

Jareth found himself rather enjoying the moment, much to his surprise, when suddenly she was gone. He opened his eyes and looked around, only to find King Elden staring back at him with great annoyance.

"What the hell is one of your runners doing in my court, Goblin King?"

Jareth had no idea, but he was determined to find out.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah woke to find herself back in the castle. Her body was on fire with the heat of desire that ran through her. _Damn dreams_ , she muttered. _I have to stop dreaming about him, I don't even like him._ But even as the thought entered her head, she knew it wasn't true.

Jareth had returned back at the castle within minutes of leaving King Elden's palace. He summoned a crystal and watched as Sarah awoke from her sedated state. He assumed the tea Hoggle had given her had reacted similar to the peach, causing her to appear at the court. Yet, it was something he had not heard of before. He watched her confused state as she remembered the dream, a smile playing across his lips. This was an opportunity not to be missed. He twisted his wrist and vanished, only to reappear in Sarah's room.

He stood silently for a few moments, watching as Sarah groaned loudly into a cushion.

"Would you like some assistance, precious?"

Sarah quickly lifted her head, her cheeks blushing a bright red.

"You seem a little…frustrated, shall we say," he smirked.

Sarah glared at him. "Go away. I don't want anything from you. I hate you."

"Come now, Sarah, we both know that isn't true. I must say, you looked rather stunning in white against such a dark backdrop."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. He had been in her dream. "Stay out of my dreams, Goblin King."

"But, precious, you were the one who wanted me there and, I must say, it _was_ rather rewarding." Jareth moved closer to her, and Sarah moved up the bed as the Goblin King crawled along it towards her, trapping her against the headboard. "I can feel the desire pouring off you, precious."

As he touched her already flushed face, Sarah felt a rush surge through her. "Stupid body," she hissed to herself.

Jareth chuckled and leaned forward, bringing his lips close to her ear. "Pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of, precious. Shall we continue where you so rudely left off?"

Just as Jareth leaned in to kiss her, Melandra's voice rang through the castle, shouting his name and shattering the moment completely. Sarah, coming to her senses, shot of the bed as fast as she could, and Jareth groaned.

"Damn that woman," he hissed. He turned to Sarah. "We will continue this later."

"Don't count on it," Sarah snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Thankyou Sheyrina labyrinthianDragon for sorting out my work. Please enjoy

"JARETH!"

Hearing his name shouted by her filled him with rage. Why was it she always turned up at the worst possible moment? In fact, it was that precise talent of hers that had got him in the position he was in now, betrothed to a woman he despised.

"JARETH!"

He entered the throne room to find her seated atop one of the thrones. Her eyes locked on him, and she watched him through narrowed eyes as he crossed the floor towards her.

"What do you want now?" he demanded.

Melandra rose and stepped down towards him, running her hand up his chest and over his shoulder before trailing her fingers down his back. Jareth shivered despite himself. It was not a shiver of desire, but of repulsion. Melandra leaned into him, bringing her lips close to his ear.

"Where is she, Jareth?"

Jareth removed himself from her touch and turned to face her. "Where is who, exactly?"

"Come now, darling, it is not nice to keep secrets from your future wife," she purred. "The girl, Jareth, where is she?"

"I have no idea what you are going on about."

Melandra glared at him. He knew damn well who she was referring to, yet he wanted to play this silly little game. "Your little champion, I know she is here. Give her to me."

"Not even I am cruel enough to do that," Jareth replied, keeping his features schooled. He did not want to show any emotion to this woman, it would only be used against him. Now that she knew about Sarah, he needed to get her out. Suddenly, he realized that rather than the revenge he had wanted a few days earlier, he now wanted to protect the girl.

Melandra placed her hands around his neck, pulling him close and looking into his eyes. "Now, darling, you know better than to deny me. Have you forgotten what happens when you resist?"

Jareth tensed in her arms. He would never give Sarah over to her, no matter what she threatened. Melandra saw the defiance in his eyes and a smirk crossed her lips.

"Maybe this will persuade you."

She clapped her hands and two stealthy ogre guards appeared, dragging the struggling body of one of his subjects behind them. As the complaining voice filled the room, Jareth realized who the captured subject was.

"Get ya hands off me, ya horrible rats!"

"Now, Jareth, where shall we start? I could rip his fingers off one by one, then move to his legs and arms. Of course, we will leave his head until last. After all, we would like him to watch as you cause his suffering."

"Let him go, Melandra."

"Not until you hand me the girl. I promise, I shall not kill her."

Jareth was well aware that her promise not to kill her did not mean she wouldn't torture and torment her. He remained silent with his arms crossed.

"Fine, then let's begin." Melandra raised her finger towards the struggling form of Hoggle and began to chant. The dwarf's face twisted in pain and a scream left his throat just as the throne room door flew open.

"Stop it! Stop it, now!"

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

In his rush to answer Melandra's call, Jareth had failed to lock the door to Sarah's room. Knowing that she really shouldn't, but unable to resist, she had snuck out after him. Slipping easily past the sleeping guard, she followed him to the throne room.

Sarah remained outside and watched quietly through a gap in the door. Sarah immediately recognized the woman with Jareth as the same one who had hit her, the one Hoggle had warned her to stay away from. Watching as the woman placed her hands upon Jareth, a feeling of anger and jealousy ran through her. That feeling shocked her a lot, it was not something she had expected at all. She hated him, right? So why be bothered?

"Who am I trying to kid?" she whispered to herself.

From the angle she was at, all she could see was Jareth's back. She couldn't tell if he was enjoying the feel of this woman's hands on him or not, but from the words she could hear being spoken, and the tone of his voice, she surmised that maybe things were not as they seemed. It seemed he was not actually enjoying this at all. She felt her heart flutter slightly at the fact that he did not like this woman.

Sarah listened to the woman's demands. Who was it that the Goblin King was so determined to protect? It must be someone he cared for, or he would have simply handed them over. Whoever this champion was, they were obviously important.

The sound of feet approaching made Sarah move from her viewing spot and hide in the dark shadows of the pillars near the main doors. She watched as two large and ugly ogre type creatures dragged somebody across the floor towards the doors. It was only as they entered, and their positioned shifted, that she spotted who it was.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she whispered the name of her loyal friend. _"Hoggle!"_

As the doors closed once more, Sarah quickly returned to her viewing point, listening in horror as the woman described to Jareth exactly what she was going to do to poor Hoggle. Surely Jareth would not allow this? No, he would stop it, she was sure. But as the woman raised her hand, Sarah realized he was doing nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. She could not stand there and watch this. As Hoggle let out a scream, Sarah threw herself into the throne room.

"Stop it! Stop it, now!" she shouted.

All heads turned to her, and Hoggle and Jareth both cried out at the same time. "Sarah!"

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Melandra's eyes fell upon the dark-haired girl that had burst through the doors. This was the same girl she had found in Jareth's study previously, the disobedient servant he had so quickly rushed to. The reason now was more than obvious; how could she have missed it? The smile on her lips spread as she glanced from the girl over to Jareth.

"Well, darling, you _have_ been a naughty boy, haven't you?"

Jareth glanced from Sarah to Melandra. He needed to distract her and get Sarah as far away as possible, but where could he send her? The obvious place that came to mind was the Labyrinth, but he would not be able to protect her from it while dealing with Melandra, and it was not the place it had been when Sarah was last here. He searched his mind for somewhere—anywhere—that she would not be at risk.

"Come to me, girl."

Sarah remained where she was. She silently cursed herself for not thinking any further than getting into the throne room. Hoggle was just to her left, and both Jareth and the woman were in front of her. She pulled as much courage as she could into herself before speaking.

"Let him go."

Melandra threw her head back and let out a laugh that floated around the room. "Really? You think to make demands of me? How delightful."

Hoggle looked at Jareth, and his eyes pleaded with him to do something. Neither one liked the other, but at that moment, they both had a mutual interest in protecting Sarah. The ogres had already loosened their hold on Hoggle once he had begun screaming. Jareth looked first at the ogres, and then to Melandra's back. Hoggle followed his gaze. Jareth made a hand gesture, indicating a crystal, and Hoggle seemed to instinctively know he needed a diversion.

Melandra moved closer to Sarah and, to her surprise, the girl did not flinch. Most people cowered before her, yet this girl did not show any sign of fear whatsoever. As she breathed the air in, she could smell Jareth all over the girl.

"Have you been playing with your little champion, dearest? You know that is not allowed. Well, not until _after_ the wedding anyway."

Sarah knew immediately what she was implying and scowled at her. "Are you joking? Me? With _him?_ "

Sarah made a gagging sound, and as she caught Jareth's eye, she could see he seemed a little hurt before that well-known smirk covered his lips. To everyone's surprise, it was Hoggle that spoke, not Jareth.

"Stop pretending, little Lady, we all know ya have wanted in his bed."

Sarah was absolutely stunned. Hoggle? Really? _Hoggle,_ of all people, had just said that?

Melandra turned her attention away from Sarah to the small dwarf that was standing to her side. Jareth immediately saw his chance. Flicking his wrist behind his back, he felt the weight of a crystal as it appeared in his palm. As Melandra moved towards the dwarf, he had a free shot at Sarah. Melandra spun around just in time to see the crystal shatter at Sarah's feet, causing her to disappear.

Hoggle shrank back as he saw the woman fill with rage. Her hair billowed out around her, and her eyes blazed red as she stormed towards Jareth. The Goblin King did not move. He knew it would make no difference, and would just postpone the inevitable.

" _That_ was a foolish thing to do, _darling_." The voice that came from her body was harsh and grating, nothing like the sweet tones it'd had earlier.

She raised her hand up and Jareth immediately felt the fire burn through him. He tried to fight against it with his own magic, but as Melandra's was entwined with his, she countered each attempt. He could feel himself burning from the inside out as she searched his mind to find where he had sent Sarah, but he would not give her the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. He filled his mind with random images of the Bog, goblins, anything but her. Finally, just when he could no longer stand it, she stopped her assault and he collapsed to the floor. She would not kill him, she needed him alive for the wedding.

Melandra bent down beside him, running her hand up his pale cheek. She placed her lips on his forehead and then whispered in his ear. "Stupid boy. Stop trying to fight me."

Jareth lay there, his breath ragged. He had no strength, and could not move away from her, but at least Sarah was safe.

Hoggle stood, watching the defeated form of his King. A crushing sorrow washed over him as he saw the fate that awaited them all if this woman became their Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth ect ect ect**

The large dining hall was filled with laughter as the assembled royalty enjoyed a relaxed lunch. King Aston was known for his hospitality and although the lunch was a social rather than political gathering he spared no expense. The table had been set with exquisite crockery and crystal glass and the wine and food was bountiful.

Sky and Star sat either side of King Garrett listening to the tails he told of his youth. Both girls found him to be the best entertainment they had ever had. He was more relaxed than the normal royalty and as the Goblin kings brother the stories of his mischief he told was quite alarming. Garrett loved to watch their shocked faces as he recalled past mishaps involving himself and his dear brother.

Just as they were finishing their meal and as Garrett reached for his wine there was a shift in the air the unmistakeable signature of magic filled the room and he suddenly found himself cradling a young girl upon his lap. She lifted her head up to meet his eyes her face turned red with embarrassment and she seemed as shocked as he was. Garrett recognised this raven beauty from somewhere but where.

"Sorry" Sarah whispered trying to stand

"Don't apologise my dear I have had worse things fall on me during lunch I assure you"

Both Sky and Star starred in amusement at their friend as she disentangled her body from that of the King. Both jumping to their feet before screaming her name

"Sarah"

"how did you get here, did you escape, where's Jareth" the questions tumbled from Sky's mouth

Garrett immediately looked up at the mention of his brother's name. Of course that is where he had seen this girl she was the one Jareth denied all feelings for. But why had she been dropped into his lap. What reason could he have to do such a thing. There was something going on with his brother that he seemed unwilling to share but Garrett decided he was going to do some digging.

"I need to get back" Sarah replied "before she kills Hoggle"

Sky and Star both gave each other awkward glances and a small smirk.

"Sarah, who is Hoggle. Is it a pet name you have for Jareth"?

"No "Sarah snorted "of course not Hoggle is my friend and that women Melandra has him"

At the mention of Melandra's name the atmosphere in the room stilled and turned cold. All gathered knew exactly who she was. Her cruelty had graced a few courts over time. Why Jareth had chosen the women to be Queen had puzzled many but no one had voiced their opinion on the matter.

"Sarah, you can't take on Melandra" Sky said

Garrett interrupted

"I assume it was Jareth that sent you here""

Sarah nodded "but I need to get back"

"No" Garrett replied "He has sent you under my protection for a reason you are staying with me"

"Look" Sarah turned angrily to Garrett pointing her finger at him "I don't know who you bloody are and I don't really care. My friend is in danger and I am going back. For your information his glittery royal tight pants has no power over me"

Garrett burst into fits of laughter he just couldn't help himself. Never before in his life had he heard anyone refer to his brother in such a way. He knew why Jareth liked this girl she had fire. King Aston face showed a look of irritation at the girl's complete lack of decorum. His daughter's involvement with this girl was more than obvious. Star pulled Sarah away and Sky quickly joined them both

"Sarah that is King Garrett, Jareth's brother and I am afraid that by coming back into the underground you have given King Jareth complete power over you otherwise his spell would not have worked".

"Shit" Sarah said

King Aston had remained silent throughout the proceedings. He wondered if he would ever manage to have a meal that did not involve some drama or other when his daughters where home. He looked at Garrett both knowing that they needed to speak with Jareth.

"Girls take the lady to your chambers Garrett and I will try to contact Jareth. You are to stay in the castle. Do not be getting any foolish ideas in your heads"

All three girls looked at the king as though they had no idea what he meant.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJS

Jareth lay in his bed chamber regaining his strength after the events in the throne room. Fighting against Melandra was getting more draining with each passing day. He was determined not to pull the power of the Labyrinth into him when she was around. If she accessed that there would be no stopping her.

Sarah's arrival had distracted him from the task of removing himself of the evil vixen. He needed to get back to his research to find some way to untangle himself from her magic and the betrothal He had a number of his most trusted advisors exploring avenues but no one had manage anything so far.

Sarah would be safe with Garrett; he would not deposit something so valuable to him without good cause. He just hoped the transportation spell had worked as he had rushed it and not had chance to fully locate his brother. Normally he would lock onto the Kingdom not it's ruler but his hand had been forced and time was of the essence.

Melandra had left shortly after swearing to him she would be back and that he better have what she wanted. The dwarf had managed to creep out of the throne room and no doubt had gone in to hiding. Melandra had spies in his castle of that he was certain how else would she have known about Sarah but who would betray him in such a fashion. It seemed that instead of solving the problem facing him he was just adding to it. He raised himself from the bed with all intention of heading to the Library to work on his current problem, somewhere in that mass of books had to be the answer.

As he entered the library a fire blazed in the hearth and a small table appeared with brandy and three glasses. Jareth gazed immediately over to hearth to find his brother stood there with King Aston. Their faces instantly told him that this was not a polite social call. He was to exhausted right now to argue with either of them.

"It is usually polite to ask for an audience before entering someone's kingdom" Jareth snapped

"Yes and it is also polite to ask before dropping young girls on peoples laps. It is a good job I was lunching with Aston and not with my wife"

Jareth smirked he had rather hoped that was exactly were Garrett would be. The thought of him trying to explain to his wife why another woman had suddenly appeared in his bed would have been quite an entertaining story. Garrett immediately noticed jareth's change of expression.

"Jesus Jareth, do you want my life to be a living hell"

"Not at all dear brother. She wasn't sent as a gift"

"I figured that myself. What the hell is going on Jareth and don't try the nothing tactic"

"Melandra was here she knows who Sarah is I needed her removing"

"I believe I am missing something exactly who is the girl;" Aston interjected

"Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth"

Aston's face broke into a broad grin before he burst into laughter

"The stories are true you were bested by a mortal child; this is priceless Jareth"

Jareth glared at him

"I am glad you find my situation so amusing"

"Doesn't explain why send her to me"

"You're the only one still in love with his wife enough not to betray my trust"

Garrett starred at his brother for a long moment trying to figure just what was going on in that mind of his

"Jareth you are due to marry although why you would wish to be tied to such a woman as Melandra Zeus only knows. You can't seriously be thinking of keeping her as a mistress".

"What I intend for her is my business just keep her away from Melandra until I say otherwise. Where have you left her by the way"

"She is with the girls Jareth" Aston announced

Jareth's eyes widened seriously were these two total idiots as to leave the troublesome twins alone with a rather inventive Sarah. The reason she was here in the first place was because of them. Despite his tired state it would seem a trip to Aston's castle was in order.

"Jareth, what exactly is going on. You are hiding something I can tell"

Jareth poured himself a large brandy and quickly swallowed it before pouring another. He had carried the burden of his current problem around long enough. He trusted both Aston and his brother and surmised that maybe they might know of a way out. He finished his second glass before instructing them to take a seat. Both Kings quickly glanced at each other before following Jareths instruction. As Jareth retold them of the events following Sarah's departure after her defeat of him both listened in rather astonished silence. Finally, Garrett spoke

"You bloody idiot. Why did you not say something sooner"?

"I believed I would have sorted it by now"

"Jareth, do you realise what you have done, how at risk your people are from this woman. Not to mention the fact she would become High Queen"

Jareth temper erupted with magnificent force sending the brandy and glasses flying across the room. He walked over to the hearth placing his hands against the wall trying to rain his anger back in.

"Of course I do but at the time I was not thinking of that. I was exhausted from her run. I just did not think"

"No that much is quite obvious you were thinking of your wounded pride. Look Jareth I have to be honest I have never heard of anyone reversing a betrothal especially when magic is entwined but I will certain look into it"

Jareth turned back to Garrett and Aston.

"I have been searching every written piece I can find and so far nothing but I appreciate the offer of assistance. In the meantime, I do not wish any harm to come to Sarah. Melandra knows my past relating to her"

"As you wish but I believe you should explain your plan to Sarah and I think we have left the girls alone long enough" Garrott replied.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJS

Sarah followed The twins through the corridors of their castle. It was completely different to the one beyond the goblin city this was cut straight from the mountain side and faced out over ragged cliffs and down onto a cavernous waterfall. It seemed to sparkle like the walls of the labyrinth had and although it should feel cold it was rather warm. There were tapestries here and there of various scenes and people. Finally, after walking for some time the girls opened a large oak door and pulled Sarah inside.

"So spill Williams, how do you know Jareth"

Sarah gazed at the two for a moment before dropping down onto a nearby couch.

"I ran his Labyrinth a few years ago. He took my brother and I got him back"

Both Star and Sky starred at her open mouthed. They had heard the whispered stories at various royal functions but never once believed them to be true.

"You're the runner" they chorused

Sarah looked at them blankly totally unsure what they were talking about

"You are the mortal that beat Jareth at his own game. O god this is great. No wonder he was pissed when you turned up"

He ruined my life for years with his stupid tricks. Making me believe something that wasn't even true"

"Like what" Star asked

Sarah held her tongue. Did she really want to tell these two what an idiot she had been for believing Jareth truly loved her with those words he spoke and that she had moped about for years in the thought she had given it all away. Really did it make any difference now. He was not interested that was obvious, he was getting married to a women just as cruel and unfeeling as him. No she would keep it to herself for now.

"He twisted words that's all" Sarah replied

Both Star and Sky shared a look that said their friend wasn't telling the full story. Sky came and sat next to Sarah and Star joined them by perching herself on the arm of the couch.

"So what did you think of him. He is rather dreamy our Jareth" Star teased

"Dreamy are you blind he is a manipulative, demanding control freak who thinks everyone should grovel at his feet. I don't think anything but disgusted" Sarah huffed

Sky suppressed a giggle as she watched Sarah's interaction with her sister.

"Really, so why are you glowing like a poker" Star said "Come on Sarah admit you like him"

"No, never in a million years I can't stand him. Total prat"

A very English voice cut through the air at that precise moment silencing Sarah

"You wound me precious and I thought we got on so well"

Sarah glared over to where Jareth had appeared leaning against the door with a smirk across his lips. Both Star and Sky watched their friend turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Please tell me Hoggle is ok"

"Your little cowardly friend is in one piece yes" Jareth replied

"Do you always pop up where you're not wanted "Sarah spat

"Come now Sarah don't be like that after all I have done" Jareth replied

You haven't done anything but make my life hell and miserable" Sarah replied

Jareth pushed himself away from the door frame and walked into the room. He strode across the floor and stopped in front of the couch were Sarah sat. He turned to the twins and in a very polite tone of voice asked them to both leave.

"I believe young Sarah needs a lesson in manors from her king"

"You are not my King" Sarah hissed" and this is their castle so you can leave"

Neither Sky or Star wanted to leave they believed this could be quite fun. To watch Sarah, take on the mighty goblin King, they had seen her temper a few times when dealing with boyfriends when aboveground. Sarah Williams temper when annoyed was legendary at campus. Unfortunately, they both knew they had no choice but to obey

"Sarah" Star said placing a hand on top of hers "We have to obey. This is our castle but Jareth is heir to the high throne. You know ranks of royalty and power and all that stuff"

Sarah starred at both Sky and Star. Seriously they were going to abandon her with him. She could not miss the smirk that had spread further across Jareth's face. She swore that as soon as the opportunity arouse she would smack it right back off.

"Fine but don't expect any favours in future" Sarah hissed crossing her arms

With great reluctance Sky and Star walked slowly past Jareth and towards the door glancing back to Sarah with an apologetic look. Just before they left Jareth called over to them.

"Don't bother listening outside I have placed a spell on the room which will fall as soon as you leave.

Both girls tried to fain a look of innocence because that is exactly what they had hoped to do.

Once the girls had left Jareth flicked his wrist and the door slammed closed. Sarah's icy gaze starred up at him from the couch. How her fire and defiance delighted him? He had to admit to himself how much he enjoyed this girl. Sarah shifted uncomfortably under the goblin king's intense scrutiny. Jareth noticed the increased rate of her breathing and the blush as he lent down trapping her against the couch

"Sarah, Sarah still so defiant. You are mine little temptress get used to it"

He ran his hand down the side of her cheek and she tried to pull away. Jareth gripped her chin forcing her to look up at him and he locked his eyes with hers. He would break her and she would bend to his will eventually. All he needed to do was get rid of Merlandra. Jareth lent forward towards her his lips almost on top of hers. Sarah jerked herself free of his grip and turned her face away

"Don't" Sarah snarled

Jareth stood back up with a small laugh. How he loved to tease her, she was so responsive.

"Don't what" Jareth raised his eyebrow in mock confusion "Talk to you, touch you" he waited a moment then lent back in front of her "Kiss you"

He watched her burn even redder than before. She kept her eyes down and away from him as she twisted her fingers together. Jareth lent forward placing his mouth near her ear.

"Did you think I was going to kiss you Sarah….Did you want me to" Jareth purred in her ear.

Sarah tried to move away but he had placed his hands on either side of her trapping her against the soft cushions of the couch. She wouldn't show him how nervous he made her. No she would not let him intimidate her like this. Sarah brought her head up to face him finding him mere centimetres away. She locked her eyes to his and willed herself to stay calm.

"You" she spat "are due to be married and I would rather kiss a goblin than you"

Jareth stood back up and roared with laughter at her outburst.

"Well you did kiss that little scab so I guess a goblin would be no different but I assure you Sarah a kiss from me would be o so much more enjoyable"

Sarah took the opportunity to rise from the couch but kept her eyes firmly on Jareth. She found her eyes focusing on his mouth, those full lips of his, glistening. He followed her eye line and wet his lips in response to her staring. He saw her swallow.

At that moment the door opened and Garrett walked in. The intense heat that had been building between the two quickly faded. He glanced first at the bright red Sarah and then over to Jareth.

"I hope you are behaving brother you have a wedding to attend soon" Garrett said

Jareth shot him a deathly stare.

"Yes I am well aware of my upcoming arrangement Garrett I do not need a reminder from you and everyone else" Jareth sneered

"Have you told her" Garrett asked

"Not yet" jareth replied "Why don't you"

Sarah watched the two and a feeling of unease crept through her. She hardly knew Jareth's brother but she felt less nervous in his company than Jareth's, he did not fill her with the same fear.

"Well my dear it would seem Jareth has graciously withdrawn the assault charge against you and as it is inappropriate for you to be alone with him in that castle of his you will be staying with me for a short time. Then you will join me and my wife at the ceremony after which well I am not sure what the plan is"

"No you can send me home. Best place completely out of your hair after all if there are no charges to answer you have no reason to keep me here".

"What and have you miss the event of the year" Jareth purred." No you stay"

"What for" Sarah spat

"Entertainment after the wedding" Jareth smirked

"What sort of entertainment"

Garrett looked over to jareth he knew damn well he was teasing the girl but decided to follow his brothers lead

"The bedroom kind I assume" Garrett replied with a shrug

Sarahs face paled and her eyes grew wide as she looked from one to the other

"NO WAY ON EARTH" Sarah screamed "Touch me and I will kill you"

"Sarah it is a great offense to threaten the King especially as I have been so generous to dismiss your previous attack."

"Tough" she spat

She stormed towards Jareth her eyes blazing and a sudden courage building inside from nowhere. As she advanced on him he felt the spark of desire flow through him. Sarah brought her hands up to his chest and pushed hard making Jareth loose his balance and step back.

"I am not your property, or a toy to be played with. Don't think I will let you walk all over me like you do everyone else. You don't scare me Jareth, you have no power over me no matter what you think. Now if we have quite finished playing your game send me home"

With lightning speed Jareth gripped Sarahs wrists spinning her round and forcing her back against the wall pinning her hands at her sides. Garrett watched as the girl tried to hold her fierce expression under his brothers annoyed glare

"Trust me precious the game is just beginning. Now if you have quite finished with your little tantrum I will let you go. But be warned Sarah push me too far and I will not be as lenient as I am now"

Garrett turned away before the laughter erupted. My god his brother certainly was going to struggle with this one and he was going to enjoy watching the fireworks. He had never known anyone stand up to jareth with such defiance, yes Melandra manipulated him but she did not really put up a fight like this girl did. Although despite her spitfire attitude he could sense the fear underneath, this girl was perfect for his brother. He just hoped that jareth didn't break her spirit in the process of claiming her and that they could discover a way to get rid of Melandra.


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmare and dreams

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth. Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed the story.**

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Sarah curled herself up on the window seat and gazed out over the rolling mountains. He would never let her leave; she would be stuck in this place forever. The last thing she wanted to do was watch him marry that woman. All those years she had wasted thinking of him, all the tears she had shed over denying him in favour of her brother. He had ruined her life so much over those years; her relationship with her father, her closeness to Toby, her love of everything magical. Yet, while she had been in such despair over him, he had given no thought to her at all. For god's sake, he had agreed to marry the minute she had left! He had played her for a fool, a complete fool. Well, he could rot in his hell of a marriage for all she cared. She desperately missed her family, and longed to have Toby hug her just once more, to have her father complain about her lack of contact with them. There had to be some way out of the Underground. Maybe she could persuade Jareth's brother to help, he seemed pleasant enough. Anything was worth a try.

She watched as the birds outside circled over the large lake below, diving down to capture the fish that swam near the base of the waterfall. How she longed to be like those birds, completely free to wander, yet she felt more like one of the fish being circled and captured by the predator. A yawn escaped her mouth, and she sank further back into the seat. Her eyes grew heavy, and despite her best effort to keep them open, they finally slid shut and she drifted into sleep.

 _The wind howled around her, pushing with great force against her body. Struggling to stay on her feet, she pushed her way forward, her hair whipping around her face and tangling around her neck. Raising her hand to shield her eyes, she could finally see him. She tried desperately to hear the words the woman said, but the howl of the wind drowned out all noise and carried the words away. She needed to make it to the center, to the eye of the storm where they stood and everything was calm. As she got closer, she could her the evil tone of Melandra's voice as she mocked and tormented Jareth. He was shackled by great chains around his ankles and wrists, a cruel collar around his neck. Sarah watched as Melandra brought a heavy cane down upon him, sending him crumpling to the ground._

 _Suddenly, he lifted his head and his mismatched eyes locked onto hers, pleading with her to run. Melandra turned and laughed, plunging razor-like talons into Jareth's chest. He roared in agony, and Sarah crumpled to the floor as she felt pain rip through her chest. Melandra's smile grew wider, and light seemed to pulse from Jareth into her. With each pulse, Sarah felt his pain, and she gasped for breath. Sarah watched in horror as the beautiful woman before her changed into a monster, half woman, half snake, her eyes cold and unfeeling. Images of the Labyrinth flew through Sarah's mind, its walls crumbling to dust. She watched as the goblins turned into decaying corpses, still moving as though possessed. She saw her friends, lying motionless in pools of dark blood. Then finally, she saw Jareth fall to the ground, completely lifeless, as he used the last ounce of magic to protect them all. The pain ebbed away, replaced by a feeling of emptiness. The monster advanced towards Sarah, hissing and slithering._

 _Sarah screamed._

 _._

 _._

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth had escorted his brother as far as Aston's immense library before taking his leave. It had been a long day, and after a little more research, Jareth had informed his brother he would retire to his own kingdom for the evening, leaving both kings alone in the library with Aston's chief advisor. Despite Jareth's initial reluctance, Aston had persuaded him that Quinlan could be of great service to them. He had served Aston's family for many millennium, and the man was wiser than the three kings combined.

Garrett remained in the library with Quinlan, trying to source any information that would prove relevant to the current situation. Aston housed an impressive collection of the older scrolls, there had to be an answer there somewhere. He had been here three hours already, and each scroll seemed as useless as the first. Garrett could not believe how stupid Jareth had been to enter into a betrothal without any forethought, tying his magic to a woman with such an evil heart. If Melandra succeeded, she would no doubt bring hell to the Underground.

He let out a sigh and leaned back into the chair, gazing out at the last light of the dying sun. Time was certainly short. In addition to Jareth's problem with Melandra, he now had the added headache of looking after the girl. As he pondered the current situation, a piercing scream echoed throughout the halls. Quinlan turned to him and Garrett quickly jumped from his seat. They both raced down the winding corridors, joined by Aston and a few guards along the way. The scream rang out again, and Garrett realized it must be Sarah. They raced to the small chamber where he had left her after Jareth's visit. If anything had happened to the girl, he was sure Jareth would kill him.

As they flew into the room, Garrett saw her thrashing about on the chair as another piercing scream left her lips. Her face was pale and glistened with beads of sweat. He glanced at Aston, who had stood still at his side, staring at the girl.

"My god, what is wrong with her?" Aston called as Garrett moved towards Sarah.

"I do not know, maybe a spell or something."

As Garrett reached out to Sarah, he was pushed back with such force he landed on the floor. Aston attempted to approach only to find an invisible barrier pushing him back. Suddenly Jareth appeared.

"What the hell have you done to her?" he yelled at Garrett.

"Me? Nothing. We found her like this."

Jareth walked towards Sarah and wrapped her in his arms, his voice softly calling her name in an effort to calm her as she battled against him, screaming and thrashing around. Her eyes were wide and staring into emptiness. Quinlan stood back from the Kings, watching as events unfolded. Aston and Garrett wore a look of total confusion.

"Jareth! Help him someone! Jareth! Help me…please," Sarah mumbled to him. "Jareth…"

Jareth glanced quickly back at the others. A few hours ago, the girl could not stand to be near him, now she was begging for him. He could feel a force surrounding her, and he summoned a crystal, placing it next to her forehead to discover what the nightmare was that seemed to be devouring her mind. Instantly, the crystal turned black and shattered.

Whatever was inducing such a nightmare in her was powerful, very much so. Sarah clung to his shirt, tears spilling from her eyes as she cried his name over and over. Jareth tried to focus, bringing his palm against her head and chanting a few words. His palm glowed, and Sarah began to still slightly, but he could feel the magic in her fight back. Quickly, Jareth closed his eyes and summoned the powers from the Labyrinth itself. A white light spread down his palm and enveloped him and Sarah within it. Immediately, her screams silenced and she went limp in his arms, falling into a deep sleep.

"Just a nightmare, I believe," Jareth mumbled.

Aston and Garrett stared as they watched Jareth use the Labyrinth's power on the girl. Silence filled the room for some time until Garrett finally spoke.

"Jareth, how the hell did you know?" Garrett asked. "She did not call your name until after you arrived."

Jareth glanced back at his brother, totally exhausted and still holding Sarah in his arms. "I felt her distress, her fear and terror, as if it were my own. I could feel my heart crushing with every beat of hers."

Aston looked down at the crumpled King before him. He turned to Garrett briefly, then back to Jareth, clearly puzzled. Quinlan cleared his throat, drawing their attention to his presence.

"Settle the girl in her chamber and meet me in the study. We need to talk."

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth had reluctantly left Sarah in her bedchamber with Sky and Star at her side. Both girls were left with strict instructions to summon him if she fell back into her nightmare state. He headed into Aston's study to find Aston looking rather thoughtful, and his brother holding out a large brandy to him. Jareth eagerly took it and downed it in one go before slumping into a nearby chair, his head falling into his hands. Pulling the Labyrinth's power was draining at the best of times, without him already being exhausted. His head pounded and he felt weak.

Quinlan watched Jareth closely before he began to speak. "King Jareth, I need you to tell me everything of the girl's last visit to the Labyrinth, and I mean _every_ minor detail. I have a theory, but need to confirm it."

The last thing he felt like doing at this minute was reliving the painful memory of Sarah's run. He let out a groan and held out his glass for Garrett to refill, which his brother did without uttering a single word. He drank it down just as fast as the first before beginning his tale.

Everyone remained silent and listened as Jareth recounted how Sarah had entered the Labyrinth and befriended his subjects along the way. He recounted the tunnel and the cleaners, the fiery forest, the Bog, the peach dream, and the goblin army. Lastly, he recounted her run through the Escher room, and then stopped.

Aston crossed his arms and glared at Jareth. "He said everything, Jareth. What did you say to her?"

"That is not of any importance now," Jareth replied.

"Jareth, it could be of every importance. What did you say?"

Jareth hung his head and repeated the words he had said to Sarah.

Garrett gasped and Aston smirked at his reaction. Quinlan simply remained silent, his earlier suspicion now confirmed.

"You begged her to stay?" Garrett inquired.

"Yes, I begged her to stay," Jareth spat. "And she denied me."

"Jareth," Aston said, "she pulled you to her in her distress. Neither myself nor Garrett could even get near her, yet you walked straight to her."

"Look, Aston, I am exhausted. It has been rather a long day and I am in no mood for riddles."

"Then, King Jareth, I may have an answer for you, although this is extremely rare. I've also never known it to involve a mortal before to such an extent," he paused. "If my theory is correct, you are heart-bound to the girl."

All three Kings raised their heads to Quinlan.

"Impossible," Jareth snapped. "Even I know heart binding requires certain magic. While mine is strong, Sarah has hardly any, other than the small amount gifted to her."

"No, sire, not impossible. You pledged yourself to her, and there is definitely something within her, more than just a mere amount of magic. She pulled you across kingdoms in her hour of great need. This is not an ordinary occurrence."

Jareth refilled his glass and stared into the flickering flames of the fire. How could he be heart-bound to Sarah and yet have his magic entwined with that of Melandra's? It should not be possible. The look on Garrett and Aston's faces told him they were thinking the same. Before any could voice the question, Quinlan spoke again.

"King Jareth, your betrothal to Lady Melandra is nothing more than a promise made by you, and a spell invoked by her. It would seem the only person who can free you from your current situation is the Lady Sarah."

"You mean to tell me that Melandra's spell can be reversed just by Sarah saying so?"

"No, unfortunately, it is not as simple as that. The girl would have to freely confess her love for you, and also possess a love for your kingdom and subjects."

Garrett gave Jareth an icy stare and crossed his arms. "You are seriously screwed. After your recent performance, there is no way she will do that."

Jareth hung his head, at that moment he had to agree with Garrett. Sarah hated him, feared him, and despised him. She saw him as the villain and nothing more. He knew she cared for his people; hadn't she kissed that scab? Yes, she had called for him in her nightmare, and begged for his help, but that meant little. He had laid his heart bare to her in the final minutes, and she had simply dismissed him without any feeling at all. Aston began to chuckle, and Jareth shot him an irritated glance.

"You are going to have to woo the girl, dear boy, it's the only answer."

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sky and Star watched as Sarah peacefully slept. Neither really knew any details of what had taken place. They had heard Sarah scream, but were denied entry to the room by the guards stationed at the door until Jareth had allowed them in. All they knew was that she'd had a nightmare, and that Jareth had placed a dream spell on her to relax her mind.

Both girls stayed completely silent, lost in their own thoughts of the recent events that had caused their friend to be stuck in the Underground. There was little they could do to help get her home, as their own magic had been suspended due to their little prank on Jareth.

Sarah broke them out of their thoughts as she mumbled in her sleep. They found it hard to understand what she was saying, but there were a few words that stuck out. Both the girls shared a knowing look and a smile as Sarah uttered something about Jareth and a peach.

 _The darkness and wind had faded in a blinding white light, and Sarah found herself in the Labyrinth. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed on the crumbling walls and dying hedges of the maze. She recognized most of this, it was an area she had run though while trying to get Toby back. Jareth's gloved hand wiped a tear away from her cheek and he kissed her forehead gently._

" _Don't worry, love, we can fix this," he smiled down at her._

 _Sarah felt completely at ease with him, and his touch filled her with warmth._

" _Stay awhile," he said. "Think of how we should reconstruct it."_

 _Sarah nodded and watched as he changed into his owl form, soaring into the early evening sky over the Labyrinth. As his form faded from view, she walked along the corridors of the maze, gently running her hand over the fallen structure. She felt it pulse and vibrate beneath her touch as she walked forward, and the walls suddenly began to reassemble. Sarah smiled and spread her arms out to both sides and ran, faster and faster, through the twisting corridors. Each segment she passed sprang back to life until, finally, she stopped at the hedge maze to catch her breath. She placed her hand onto the nearest bush and smiled as it turned a lush green, tiny flowers opening up along its stems. She sat down in the clearing where she had seen the wise man, deep in thought. The sky above had now darkened and stars began to shine. As the moon covered the clearing in a silver light, Sarah stood and walked to the center._

It needs something, _she thought,_ something special. Not a fountain, there are already so many.

 _Her smile widened as a thought came to her. She placed her hand in her pocket and removed a peach, placing it on the earth in front of her where it immediately sprang to life, growing into a great tree. The moonlight made the bark sparkle and the peaches gleamed like silver._

" _Perfect," Sarah sighed. "He will love it."_

Sarah woke with a contented smile on her face, letting out a sigh. As she sat up, she found Star and Sky smiling back at her.

"What?" she asked.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth perched himself on the window ledge of his private bedchamber and glanced out at the vast land before him. The headache from earlier was more pronounced now, but he needed to try and get some perspective on events, despite his exhaustion. He had never had a problem with seduction, but Sarah would not fall for his usual charms; after all, he had tried that before. Typical that the one girl that had got him into this mess was the only one who could get him out. Maybe he could simply explain the situation and she would agree to help. No, Quinlan said she had to freely declare her love for him.

He wasn't even sure if she felt anything. Yes, there had been something there between them during her run, but maybe that was just a schoolgirl infatuation. He should never have offered himself to her at that age in the first place. Jareth leaned his back against the cold stone of the castle wall, watching as the sky changed from a dusky orange to a darker shade of violet and blue. The stars began to shine above and the moon came out, creating a silvery stream along the ground. He let his eyes roam over the city below and towards the Labyrinth.

As his eyes fell on the inner maze, he jumped to his feet, watching in fascination as the destroyed walls bordering the hedge maze repaired themselves right before his eyes. He quickly changed into his owl form and took off into the sky. He flew along, following the path as the walls around him reconstructed themselves into their former glory. He gently landed in the hedge maze and gazed around. The clearing was bathed in moonlight, making it sparkle. As he turned, he felt magic pulse around him. It seemed to call to him, begging for his touch. As he placed his hand on the stone, a flood of emotion filled him, and his energy and magic replenished. Then, right before his eyes, a huge tree grew within seconds.

Jareth was brought out of his daze by the sound of someone at his side. He glanced down to see Hoggle, wide-eyed.

"Wow, that is beautiful."

The tree was bathed in the moonlight and it gleamed. Instead of a normal tree trunk, the whole thing seemed to be made of crystal, and the fruit that hung from its branches glistened silver.

"Indeed, it is," Jareth said in awe.

He was amazed at the beauty before him. Whoever it was that was pouring their heart and magic into his kingdom loved it just as much as he did, and he needed to find them. Jareth ran his fingertips across the smooth crystal bark, taking in the beauty of the creation. As he moved around it, his eyes fell to the base of the tree. There, encased in the glistening crystal, was a single peach. As he bent down to look closer at it, he noticed it was not complete, a single bite had been taken from it. Instantly, a thought flooded his mind: _no, it could not possibly be her._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun only.**

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

The morning sun rose steadily over the Labyrinth and the goblin city. Its rays danced across the walls and blazed a trail along the many corridors and paths before climbing the outer walls of the castle, steadily creeping into the room where Jareth slumbered. As the light crawled across the bed and settled its warmth across the Goblin King's face, he stirred from his sleep. Even after such a late night, he felt completely rested and content. The mix of renewed magic from the Labyrinth, and the brandy he had consumed, had sent him off into a deep sleep. As his eyes adjusted to the light of the invading sun, his senses became aware of the presence next to him in the bed. As a hand ran down his bare arm, he felt the razor-sharp nails scratch against his skin, an icy chill entering his bloodstream. Gritting his teeth, he flung the arm away before he removed himself from the bed, all the calm from waking totally erased.

"Get out," he hissed.

"Not much of a morning person, are you, darling?"

"GET OUT, _NOW!_ "

Melandra rose from the bed and walked to Jareth, placing her hand against his naked chest and running her nails across it before trailing over his shoulder and down his back. "You need to relax, Jareth. We will be sharing this room soon enough, and the things I am going to do to you here…" she purred in his ear. "As I feel generous today, I will even let you keep that little pet of yours. Call it a wedding present. I am sure we will find her quite entertaining."

Jareth snarled at her and tried to dampen his growing anger. Melandra removed her hands from him and headed to the chamber door. Before exiting, she turned. "I hope she enjoyed the little gift I sent. I put quite some thought into it."

Immediately, Jareth lost control, and a ball of fire shot towards Melandra. Before it had even reached halfway, it simply evaporated into plumes of dark smoke. Melandra laughed as she turned and left.

Once she had gone, Jareth slammed his fists into the stone wall, seething with rage. He should have known the damn nightmare was her doing. He summoned his magic and dressed himself quickly. His original plans for the day would have to wait, he needed to visit Sarah.

There were so many questions he needed to find answers to. Sarah would not simply welcome him with open arms, he knew that, even after last night. She had some hostility towards him, far more than just annoyance for him taking her brother and her running the Labyrinth. The girl seemed to hate him most of the time, but why? What had he done to cause such emotion? Whatever it was, he needed to sort it out, and fast, or he would be stuck with Melandra as his wife for eternity.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah had spent her morning avoiding the twins. They had been firing questions at her the previous night about her dreams, and the fact that, apparently, she kept uttering a certain Goblin King's name. It was like being interrogated by some special intelligence unit when those two got ahold of you. How was she supposed to tell them how she felt about him when she didn't really know herself? One minute, she hated and despised him, then the next she was cozying up to him in her dreams. She let out a groan as she walked into the study. She smiled as she saw Garrett seated on the couch, but the smile quickly slipped away when she saw Jareth silhouetted against the large balcony window.

Jareth watched her reflection in the glass as she entered the room. He could feel her emotion through the newly opened heart-bond, and watched as her expression changed from pleasure to indifference once she spotted him. He did not turn immediately, this needed careful handling. The emotions coming from her confused him, first one of happiness, then filled with a feeling of uncertainty and confusion.

Garrett stood and bowed to her. "I will take my leave here," he said. "Jareth, play nice."

Sarah watched as he headed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Great, just what she needed. After one lot of interrogation, now an audience with the Goblin King.

"Sit down, Sarah."

"I would rather stand."

"Do you have to defy me on everything?"

A small smile crept onto her face. "Yes."

Jareth turned then, to see her smirking at him. So, little Sarah wanted to play, did she? He began walking towards her and took a seat on the couch, placing his feet on the small table in front of him.

"Sarah, please sit down while we talk."

"Fine." Sarah crossed her arms and slumped into the seat opposite him.

"Do you remember much from last night?"

She simply nodded. She remembered everything from last night, but had hoped to forget it. Anything she hadn't remembered, Sky and Star had been only too happy to tell her.

"Tell me about your dreams."

Sarah eyes widened at his request. Why the hell was everyone suddenly so interested in her dreams? There was no way she was sitting here and recalling her dreams to him. After all, he featured quite a lot in some of them. She lowered her eyes from his.

"You should know, you're there often enough." She put her hand quickly over her mouth. She had not meant to say that out loud.

Jareth smirked at her and leaned forward, noticing the sudden rush of colour to her cheeks. "So, you dream of me, do you, precious? And what happens between us in these dreams of yours?"

Her colour deepened even more. "Stay out of my dreams, Goblin King."

Jareth laughed; he could not help but tease. He could feel the desire flooding into him as she squirmed on the couch. "Dear Sarah, my appearances in your dreams are your doing, not mine, I can assure you. Although, I am rather flattered and quite willing to make them more of a reality."

Sarah sat back further into the seat, warmth spreading through her body at his spoken words. Damn, even her own body was a traitor. She could see Jareth smirking at her. Well, two could play at this game, and she would take that smirk right off his smug face.

"That is quite the offer, one I might even consider accepting." Inwardly, Sarah smiled to herself as she saw a brief glimmer of surprise cross Jareth's face. _Yes, score one to me,_ she thought, before continuing on. "Yes, the most recent one might be fitting as it had you dead on the floor. Rather pleasing, that one."

Jareth shot her a strange look that sent a chill through her body. His eyes locked with hers, as though he was trying to read her very thoughts. Maybe tormenting him was not such a good idea, after all. He moved so fast she didn't see him coming, and within just a blink, he was standing in front of her. He grasped her hand, pulling her up from the couch and into him, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her flush to his body.

"Do you hate me that much, precious, that you would want me dead?"

His warm breath danced over her ear as he leaned in towards her. She faltered and swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat.

"And my death, dearest, was it at your hand or someone else's?"

She did not reply. Her mouth had gone dry and her thoughts seemed to scramble in her head. She could feel the heat from his body, and the scent of him filled her nostrils. He was too close, overwhelming every sense of her body. She wanted to hate him, wanted to despise him, but the desire in her was growing the more he held her, and all she could think about was how much she wanted him.

"Sarah." The way he said her name sent a shiver through her whole body, his voice like silk. He gently tilted her chin to bring her eyes up to meet his. "Why?"

Suddenly her mind crashed back to where she was. "Wh-why, what?" she stammered.

"Why the hate, Sarah?"

His question caught her completely off guard and she was unprepared for it. Suddenly, being held in his arms so closely felt uncomfortable. If she was going to have this discussion, she needed space. Sarah brought her hands up to Jareth's chest with every intention of pushing him away, but as her hands touched his bare chest, a warmth filled her heart and she felt safe. But no, this was Jareth, he was definitely not safe, her mind screamed. Then the words just seemed to flow from her mouth before she could stop them.

"You lied to me, Jareth. You played with my mind and my emotions, offering me something that, at the time, I did not understand. Then later, I thought was so genuine, that I mourned its loss. It destroyed my happiness with my family, and that I truly hate you for. I wasted years on a lie- _your_ lie." And as the words came, so did the feeling of betrayal and hate, and she shoved away from him hard, breaking out of his embrace.

"Sarah," Jareth reached out to pull her back, but she moved quickly away. "I do not lie."

"No, but you manipulate the words to make a false truth."

Jareth was still at a loss as to exactly what it was he had supposedly twisted the truth about, but he could feel the sadness and the anger building within her. "Sarah, when did this particular upset take place?"

She could not believe it. Had he been so lost in spinning his web of deceit that he didn't even know what she was talking about? She could seriously slap herself. Obviously, it had meant so little to him.

"Forget it," she snapped. "I can't change the past, and neither can you."

"No, but I could at least attempt to gain some forgiveness if I knew exactly the wrong I have committed." He should have kept the question to himself, things had been going rather well up to that point. Now, he would have to work that bit harder to gain her trust and her affection.

"You want my forgiveness? When you don't even know what you want forgiveness for?"

"Yes, and then maybe your trust so we can move on from this. I do not wish to fight with you, Sarah, no matter how enticing you are." He was getting distracted, he needed to win her over before the wedding or Melandra would be his wife and the game would be truly over.

Sarah said nothing for some time. The words he spoke seemed genuine enough, but she had fallen into that trap once before. "Can I ask you a question?" Sarah asked with a little hesitation.

Jareth nodded at her. "You may."

"Do you love, Melandra?"

"Love her? Hell no, do you think me an idiot?" the words left his mouth harsher than he had intended, and he saw Sarah visibly flinch. "Dear, innocent Sarah, Kings rarely marry for love, especially here. It is more to do with power and control, or in my case, what is best for my people."

"And marrying a monster who tortures them is best, is it?" Sarah spat.

"How do you know she tortures them, Sarah? You know nothing of her."

"I know what I saw in the throne room, and what I saw last night."

"Forget it all, dear Sarah, it is not your concern," he gently stroked his glove down her cheek before cupping her chin. He gazed into her eyes, losing himself in the pools of emerald green. He could feel her heart rate building and matching that of his own. There was a nervous tension in the air, and before he could stop himself, he had bent down and kissed her. The kiss was brief, but passionate, and as he removed his lips from hers and walked away, Sarah stood completely still.

Jareth retreated quickly from the room, the taste of her still on his lips. He had not intended to kiss her, he had simply intended to entice her with the promise of one. As he stood outside the room with his back against the door, he felt the sudden rush of elation erupt through him. A smile spread over his face. Maybe kissing her had not been such a bad idea after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Robert Williams escorted the two uniformed officers from his home, forcibly slamming the door behind them. He was beginning to wonder what his taxes actually paid for. Such a large police force, yet they could not find three missing girls. He ruffled the hair of the young boy playing quietly on the floor as he came back into the living room. He had initially thought paying for a private investigator a waste, but after speaking to the two officers, he realized he had no choice.

"And that, Derek, is exactly why I employed you," he said to the suited man opposite from him.

Derek Savan was the best investigator money could buy. He had worked on many of Robert Williams' law cases in the past and was a great family friend. So much of a friend that both Sarah and Toby referred to him as Uncle.

"Well, I can't say as I've got much further, Robert. I went up to the college and I must say, I am surprised. The files on your daughter's friends are rather vague, and on looking into it, I have found they are a complete fabrication. It's like they never really existed. There are no birth records, the address is nonexistent, and this sponsor of theirs: J. G. King? No one has heard of him, either."

Toby sat silently on the floor, pushing cars around and secretly listening to every word spoken. He watched his father pace back and forth across the room as Derek spoke.

"I'm sorry, Robert, that I can't offer anything more positive. It's like they vanished by magic."

Toby lifted his head up. Yes, that was exactly what it was, magic. He moved from the floor and went to the window where his father was standing, looking out onto the sidewalk. He gently pulled at his father's hand, drawing his attention down.

"I know where Sarah is," Toby said, all innocence. "The Goblin King took her."

Robert Williams looked down at his young son, his eyes filled with sadness. In all of this, he had completely forgotten how Sarah's disappearance might be affecting him. His sister had obviously fueled his imagination with her constant stories of fairies and goblins. He ruffled the boy's hair once more and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Of course he has, Toby, and we will make sure he brings her back," Robert said. "Go on, now, gather your toys and go upstairs."

Toby huffed, no one ever listened to him. Adults were stupid, they thought they knew everything. He quietly collected his toys and walked upstairs to his room. He knew the Goblin King had Sarah, and he would show the adults he was right. He dropped the cars in a heap on the floor before retrieving the red book that he had taken from Sarah's room. Even though he had promised her never to say the words and wish for the Goblin King, this was an emergency. Toby stood in the middle of his room and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I wish the Goblin King was here, right now."

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

As soon as the door closed behind Jareth, Sarah threw herself onto the couch and screamed into the cushion. She could not believe she had let him kiss her! It seemed so right in a strange sort of way, but the guy was getting married in a few days. Her emotions ran wild, from initial joy to shame, guilt, and regret. This was something she had wanted so much for so many years. This was the one thing she had believed he had offered her all those years ago and had pined over. Yet, was it true? Automatically, the doubt began to creep back in as the words from her lecturer swam through her head. He was the Goblin King, a Fae and a trickster. But that kiss-that one kiss-had ignited something inside her that none of her past relationships had, and as he left the room, her heart seemed to long for him. Why did it have to happen now? Why could he not have come to her before he had promised himself to that witch? As the emotions began to overwhelm her, Sarah burst into tears.

It was at this precise moment that Star and Sky entered the room. They had been searching for Sarah most of the morning, and had arrived just in time to see Jareth leave. Both had noticed the smile that graced his lips and the relaxed air in which he walked; neither had seen him look that happy in years.

Sarah looked up, suddenly realizing they were there before lowering her face into her hands and groaning. Finding Sarah in tears on the couch was not what they expected, they rushed over to her immediately. Star wrapped her arms around her while Sky stroked her hair.

"Sarah, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Come on, Sarah, you know you can talk to us about anything," Star said.

"Is it Jareth? Has he hurt you?" Sky continued.

Sarah lifted her head up and shook it, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "It's all wrong!" she cried. "It is all too late and so _wrong_."

The twins remained silent and waited for her to continue, both giving each other worried glances.

"He kissed me," Sarah said, the tears now easing.

"What? Jareth? Jareth actually kissed you?" Star said with a smile.

Sarah nodded her confirmation.

"I knew it," Star said. "I knew there was something between you two."

"There is nothing between us two, it was one kiss." _But what a kiss_ , Sarah thought. She had been kissed many times before, but the way Jareth had kissed her was electric.

"And one kiss can lead to another…" Sky said.

"In case you two forgot, he is about to get married."

"So what? This is the Underground, not America. You can be his-"

"No way," Sarah immediately cut in. "I am not being anyone's anything."

"Then if you don't want to be his bit of stuff, maybe you should get him to marry _you_ instead."

"It's too late. He is marrying another, and I can't trust what he says."

"Sarah, we just saw him walk out of here, and he did _not_ look like a man who was lying about his feelings. In fact, he looked elated."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Sky said. "Look, Sarah, obviously more happened between you and Jareth than you simply running his Labyrinth…a lot more than you have divulged. Maybe it is time you tell us exactly what went on last time, and we might be able to figure out a solution."

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

Aston and Garrett were looking over trade agreements in Aston's study. Garrett had hoped to get everything tied up and approved before the wedding so he could return home to his wife. They had managed to agree on most things, except for the cost to each kingdom. At the sound of the door opening, their heads shot up. Garrett watched with great interest as his brother entered in silence before dropping down leisurely onto one of the seats opposite the desk.

"I assume that rather pleased expression means the little talk went well?"

"You assume right," Jareth replied. "In fact, it was a lot more rewarding than I expected."

Aston and Garrett continued to watch Jareth. It was rare to see him this happy and relaxed, especially as of late, and there was a distinct twinkle in his eye that had not been there before.

"So, do you think she will get you out of your little problem?" Aston asked.

"Let's just say I have more hope than yesterday."

"Really?" Garrett asked. "So, tell us what happened."

"Very well," Jareth replied, the smile on his face growing larger. "I kissed her."

"And I surmise from that rather large smile that she kissed you in return?"

Jareth refrained from commenting.

"Jareth, tread carefully with her. She is a human, and they are ruled by emotions that quickly jump from one to another. Don't hurt the girl."

"Aston, I assure you, I would never hurt her."

Garrett and Aston exchanged a quick glance before joining Jareth.

"Did you mention anything about the High Court and the ball prior to the wedding?" Garrett asked.

"Don't be a fool, Garrett, that would have completely ruined the moment."

"Great, so I am getting to deliver the glorious news? Thanks, brother."

"It may be easier coming from you," Jareth smirked. "And give her this."

Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it towards Garrett. As it came into contact with his hand, it immediately changed into a silver bracelet. Its design was intricate, and the clasp depicted an owl.

"Make sure she wears it for the ball, it has protective qualities."

"Jareth, you know as well as I that no magic can be used at the High Castle. Father has wards in place at every ball."

"I am aware, and I am also aware that the only people that can break the wards are the High King and Queen, but I cannot guarantee she will stay within the castle."

"Jareth, you are overreacting. Really, do-"

Garrett was cut off as Jareth held up his hand and immediately stood. He felt the air shift and that familiar tug that meant someone was about to make a wish. Jareth knew there was no point ignoring it as the pull would just grow stronger.

Garrett saw Jareth's relaxed demeanor change. "What is it?"

"Some idiot is making a wish," Jareth growled. "Do they not have better things to do in that world of theirs?" Jareth heard the words echo through his mind at that moment.

"Don't worry, Jareth, she will still be here when you return."

Jareth did not reply. He simply changed into his owl form and soared off out the window, his previous good mood left behind in Aston's castle.

As the wish pulled him from the Underground into the Above, he felt as though he had seen this house before. It was very familiar, but he could not place why. Jareth dove down towards the window, where the pull was the strongest. Lightning flashed across the sky as he forced the window open and entered the room. As his shape changed from the owl into the King, he found a small boy glaring at him with his arms crossed.

.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Toby watched as the owl burst into his room, circling his head before it seemed to suddenly grow into a strange man in black with a cape, right before his eyes. He kept telling himself he needed to be brave for Sarah. The man stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips. Toby immediately knew this was the King; he looked just as Sarah had described him.

"Where's my sister?" Toby said.

"Excuse me?" Jareth replied.

"My sister, you took her and we want her back."

"Listen, little boy, I am rather busy and have no time for silly, childish things. You wish to send your sister to me?"

"No, you took her already. It's not fair, you make her cry every night."

Jareth stared at the boy; humans were a strange lot. He decided to humour the young lad.

"Why would your sister cry over me?" Jareth asked.

"Because you made her choose and never came back!" Toby said with a raised voice. "You made her love you!"

"Really, child, and what would you know of such matters at such a young age? Who is this sister of yours that I have so wronged?"

"Sarah, and don't say you didn't know. I know you have her, even if dad doesn't believe me."

At the mention of Sarah's name, Jareth realized why the house seemed so familiar. It was the same house he had visited when Sarah had wished her brother away. It was her house, which meant that this rather angry child before him must be…

"My, young Tobias, how you have grown."

Toby glared at him even more, he hated being called Tobias. "My name is Toby."

"I see you have the same fire as your sister," Jareth laughed.

"Bring her back. Bring her back, now."

Jareth laughed even more. This young lad showed more courage than most of the court did in his presence. Such a pity Sarah had won him back, he would have made an excellent heir to the throne. Yet, time was short, and he had too many other matters to deal with right now than to humour the child.

"If I told you Sarah was safe and happy, would that help?"

Toby remained silent and just watched him. Jareth knelt down in front of Toby and summoned a crystal to his hand, expertly dancing it back and forth before an amazed Toby. Jareth watched the boy closely as the crystal began to work its magic and draw him in. Once he knew Toby was completely transfixed by it, he gently blew it towards the boy. As the crystal touched Toby's face, it melted away, and Jareth caught him as he fell into a deep sleep. Placing him on his bed, Jareth whispered into his ear.

"Dream…dream of Sarah. See her happiness, see her love, and forget me." Once he had said the words, Jareth picked up the red book and returned to his owl form. He then flew away, leaving the young boy sleeping peacefully.

.

.

 **A/N Another chapter with improved grammar and flow by Sheyrina labyrinthianDragon**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write only for fun. I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry my grammar is rubbish**

.

.

Sarah starred open mouthed at Garrett. She could not believe what he had just told her. Did he really think that she would simply smile and nod in agreement? She just could not do it and how dare Jareth expect her to. Obviously kissing him was a huge mistake and she had let Sky and Star convince her otherwise. But even without that kiss she still would not be willing. Melandra was an evil witch and she wanted no part of it.

Garrett said nothing he simply waited for her to process what he had just told her. He could kill Jareth for leaving this rather nasty task to him. It seemed his dear brother was placing most of the unpleasant things involving the young girl at his feet these days. Her reaction of this could go either way he assumed total outright refusal or quiet acceptance. Sarah to him did not seem like the quiet acceptance type.

"You can't be serious" She finally said "No, I am not doing it"

"Sarah trust me you have no choice you are the Labyrinth champion and it is tradition"

"Well change tradition, you cannot expect me to do this"

"Why ever not. It is quite an easy task to undertake"

"Why me. Can it not be you"?

"Unfortunately not. Your presence here is known by the whole court. "

Sarah paced back and forth in front of Garrett. How could she do this it was breaking her heart just thinking of it.

"Right let's get this straight I am expected as Champion to escort Jareth into the ball and hand him over to that women"

"Yes it signals the goblin city's acceptance of their intended Queen. You will escort him in, accompany him in the first dance before placing his hand into Melandra's. The wedding will follow the following morning"

Garrett could see this was hurting Sarah a lot more than she was willing to admit he just hoped Jareth was not pushing his luck having her do this. It was a risk after all and could easily backfire but time was running short and to get Jareth out of his betrothal he needed Sarah to confess her love for him in front of the whole court. Jealousy is a powerful emotion and Jareth was pinning his hope on Sarah being jealous enough she would refuse to release him to Melandra.

"I don't have any choice in this do I" Sarah finally mumbled

"I am afraid not. If you refuse to do it then a punishment will be issued by the High King, it will be seen as an act of defiance against the crown and a disregard of the traditions of the underground. And Sarah compared to my father Jareth is a pussy cat"

Garrett stood and made to leave Sarah alone in her chambers but as he reached the door he turned back.

"Sarah, there is a gift for you on the vanity wear it tomorrow".

He decided that it was best not to mention that the gift was from jareth at that precise moment.

Finally, alone Sarah made her way to the vanity and picked up a small box. She opened it slowly and gasped at the object inside. A sparkling silver bracelet, it's design consisted of intricately woven leaves of some kind. It was very beautiful she had to admit. She opened the clasp and fastened it around her wrist. Instead of feeling cold the bracelet felt warm and strangely comforting like it belonged there. She unfastened it and placed it back within its box.

Her mind drifted back to the ball and her expected role. How could she do this, she just could not hand him over, she loved him. Sarah decided that for now she would try and put the matter to the back of her mind and get some sleep. She would think about it tomorrow and hopefully before the ball in the evening she could find a way out. Sarah changed into her nightdress and slipped under the covers. Sleep claimed her quickly and so did the dream.

 _Sarah found herself back in the Labyrinth. The moon shinning above her and the crystal tree glistened before her. There sat underneath it was the unmistakeable figure of Jareth and her heart filled with joy at finding him here. She walked slowly forward and as she reached him he looked up to her. The face that met her gaze was not that of the arrogant goblin king, gone was the smirk of mischief that usually graced his lips. There was no shine to his mismatched eyes. He looked like a shell, nothing but sadness radiated from him. Sarah knelt on the ground before him and reached her hand towards him. The initial joy at finding him faded. As she went to touch his hand he flinched away. His eyes suddenly filling with anger_

" _Don't you dare touch me" he spat "How could you Sarah, how could you be so heartless, so cruel. How could you sentence them to a death? How could you do this to me"_

" _Jareth please" she reached for him once more and he pushed her away making her loose her balance and fall to the floor. He rose to his feet and stood towering over her._

" _I offered you everything, my kingdom, my people, my love and you dismissed it all and gave it to her. You might as well have signed a death warrant. Are you pleased with yourself dear Sarah was it really worth gaining your right to return home for"?_

" _Jareth I haven't done anything"_

 _He glared down at her and his cold eyes bore through her mind. With lightning speed, he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her from the floor to her feet. His grip was vice like and his fingers pressed into her arm._

" _Nothing, nothing, I will show you nothing girl" he growled_

 _Jareth strolled through the Labyrinth with determined speed pulling Sarah roughly along at his side. As they exited the Labyrinth into the Goblin city he threw her to the ground once more. Sarah landed harshly on her hands and knees._

" _Look around, do you call this nothing"._

 _As Sarah raised her head and pushed the hair from her face her eyes were met by the burning remains of what was once the goblin city. She crawled backwards and her hand came into contact with something lay to the side of her as she looked she gasped in pure horror at the body of a goblin. Its face was twisted and partly burnt away but its eyes scared her more than anything they held a look of intense pain and fear. Sarah scrambled to her feet and stepped back away from the body only to hit into another with her foot. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom she could see more and more goblin forms littering the streets. Jareth then grabbed her arm once more and dragged her through the corpses._

" _Look at them, look what you have done" he hissed_

 _Sarah could see that same painful look on all the faces as the first dead goblin she saw._

" _It wasn't; I could never do this"_

" _You did and you have" he hissed_

 _Finally, they were stood at the foot of the castle or what was still remaining of it. Some of the walls were crumbling and other had already fallen to the floor._

" _And them" Jareth hissed "those who you called friends"_

 _Sarah's heart dropped at the mention of her friends and her gaze followed that of Jareth's outstretched hand. There on the ground was Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo. Their bodies torn and smeared in blood. Sarah turned away and was violently sick._

" _And now you have come to watch as I die is that it Sarah. Your final triumph" his voice lowered now and Sarah had to strain to her his words against the wind. "What a fool I am"_

 _Before Sarah could reply Melandra appeared behind Jareth and Sarah watched in horror as her fingers sliced through his throat. Jareth crumpled to the floor in front of her._

" _NO" Sarah screamed_

 _Melandra's laughter filled the air and Sarah cradled Jareth's body in her arms as he gasped for breath._

" _No Jareth no don't leave me please don't leave me"_

" _All you had to do was love me" he whispered_

 _As the words fell from his lips between gasps for breath Sarah felt his body drop as the life left him._

" _Jareth no"_

 _All Sarah could hear was Melandra's laughter. She let go of Jareth's body and stood with tears falling down her face_

" _If it was not for your consent, your approval of our wedding none of this would have been possible" Melandra said "but now it is your turn"_

 _Melandra moved towards Sarah and grasped her throat. Sarah struggled with as much strength as she could to escape. She could feel her fingers tightening around her cutting off her breath. Then everything began to blur and darkness began to take hold as Sarah felt herself falling._

Sarah woke suddenly as she hit the floor the sheet tangled around her body. She threw them off gasping in lungs full of air. She was wet with sweat and her body shook as the images from her dream floated through her mind. Her cheeks already wet from the tears she had cried in her sleep where now followed by new ones. She could not do what they wanted, she could not hand over the man she loved, her friends or the goblins to a monster.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJ

.

Arriving quite late at the High Castle Jareth had retired straight to his private room. He would be expected to follow all the necessary protocol in the morning after breakfast with his parents before the other guest began to arrive for the ball. He hoped Garrett would be able to talk Sarah into her role and that he gave her his little gift. He felt rather guilty at having to trick her like this but her confession of love had to come from the heart. He knew Melandra was already in the castle, he could sense her magic pulsing within him. What a fool he had been, so easily convinced by her lies he had freely handed himself to her blinded by his loss of Sarah. But right now he needed rest and climbed into bed resisting the urge to check on Sarah in his crystal.

Jareth jumped awake, his heart racing and his body covered by a sheen of sweat. The dream had been so real as he lay there in the darkness calming himself he felt the pull of the heart bond he shared with Sarah. A deep sorrow washed over him. He couldn't go to her not tonight there were to many watchers in the High Castle. He summoned a crystal and it showed Sarah huddled in her blankets on the floor of her bedchamber in tears. As he looked closer he noticed the gown she wore was the exact same one she had been dressed in in the dream. Jareth gazed at her for a long time wondering how this mortal girl had just managed to pull him into her dream. It should not be possible even with the heart bond.

It would seem that Sarah possessed a lot more than the mere gift of magic he had gifted her but how. He quickly threw the covers back and rose from the bed the room immediately illuminated and he needed to seek some answers before tomorrow. Taking one last glance at Sarah to make sure she was ok he vanished the crystal before heading from his room towards the library.

The high castle was silent at such an early hour, other than the odd guard Jareth saw no one. It wasn't long before he reached the library and as he entered he noticed that there was a small fire burning and a figure sat in the chair. As he went to leave a voice called him

"Sit down Jareth"

Jareth immediately recognised the voice and obeyed its command taking a seat next to the figure facing the fire.

"I had thought you would have sort me out earlier"

"Quinlan"

"She is quite special that young mortal of yours, it has been thousands of years since I last felt such a presence"

"What presence"

"Your heart bond was no mere mistake Jareth, the changes in your kingdom no mere coincidence. I knew that first night I saw her and my suspicion confirmed by that tree that has appeared at the centre of the labyrinth"

"You are not answering my question Quinlan, What presence"

"Your Kingdom has been filled with a new power has it not a power so great it is restoring that which was barren and rebuilding that which was destroyed. It is filled with a power so new that even you cannot recognise it"

"Of course there have been events yes"

Quinlan turned to Jareth his face completely free of emotion of any kind. He gazed into Jareth's eyes before he continued to speak.

"The presence is within her and is her. She will cause great fear in the most powerful of Fae and yet they cannot do anything to harm her. The only one that can destroy her would be you as you hold something far greater than anything else. You hold her heart Jareth",

"For god sake Quinlan stop talking in riddles and get to the point. What presence, what is it about Sarah that is causing all of this"

"Jareth she is not the Labyrinth champion as you presume you cannot give that title when she is the spirit"

"What"

"Young Sarah is the spirit of the Labyrinth. She can build it, make it flourish, she can destroy it and make it crumble all with a simple thought" Jareth the girl is the Labyrinth itself"

Jareth was stunned into silence. He had read many books mentioning the spirit of the Labyrinth during his early years they had detailed how it had interacted with the ruling King at one time or another but he had never heard a whisper from it. Yes, he had tried when he first came to power but after a while had dismissed it as simply a story. Now he was faced with the fact that Sarah his Sarah was the entity of his whole kingdom.

"Quinlan, can she control this, is she safe"

"No harm will come to the girl from her power and she will learn to use it wisely rather than through emotion. Your more pressing concern is the fact that you are expecting her to bless your union if she fails to declare her commitment to you then you will be destroying the whole underground and not just your own kingdom. You will sentence us all Jareth"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Please enjoy and excuse the grammar**

.

.

The gentle knocking on the bed chamber door woke Sarah from her slumber. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light of day she stretched her aching muscles. After the nightmare last night which she remembered with crystal clarity she had fallen asleep amidst the blankets on the floor. Now on waking her body was complaining about the less than satisfactory sleeping conditions it had endured. The whole point of not climbing back into the bed had been to stay awake, the nightmare had unsettled and upset her and she had sat there for a long time afterwards scared to even close her eyes. Thankfully though the horrific images had stayed at bay.

Another knock sounded and a female voice could be heard calling to her. Sarah rose out of the entangled blankets and bid the person to enter. The door slowly opened and two women entered the room. The folder of the two looked quite stern, both were simply dressed with their hair braided and pinned back. They curtsied before her and Sarah noticed draped over the arms of the younger one of them a blue dress.

"My Lady, King Garrett has instructed us to assist you with dressing for the ball this evening. My name is Ellen and this is Lola" Ellen spoke with authority

Sarah watched as the girl named Lola hung up the dress she carried. Sarahs eyes widened as she took in the exquisite gown. The skirt was full but not puffy and the bodice seemed to be decorated with gems in the same colour as the dress. Surely they had hours until she needed to dress for the ball.

"Is it not a little early" Sarah enquired

"No my lady it is eleven already, in fact we are behind schedule. The coach will be here at five and you need to eat, bath and dress before then. We also need to do your hair and make-up. Lola please run the bath for Lady Sarah while she eats".

Sarah watched the younger girl head into the bath room before deciding that it was best not to argue, she took a seat at the small table and began to eat some of the fruit that had been placed out for her. As she ate she the scent of vanilla drifted into the room from the adjoining bathroom. Sarah ate quietly while watching Ellen gathering pieces of jewellery and laying them out on the vanity. Shortly after Lola appeared reappeared to inform them the bath was now ready. Ellen quickly ushered Sarah into the bath before leaving her to bath in private.

As she sank into the warm water Sarah let out a sigh of satisfaction. The warmth of the water seeped into her aching body helping all the muscles relax and easing the tension. She washed her hair and leaned back just letting her mind wonder. In a few hours' time she would be at the High Castle and escorting Jareth into the ball and to his intended bride. At the thought of Melandra Sarah felt her heart tighten in her chest and a wave of jealousy hit her. She had not seen jareth since he kissed her but she could not get him out of her mind. A lone tear travelled down her cheek as she considered her role in the night's proceedings. The sound of Ellen calling to her broke her from her daydream state and she quickly exited the warmth of the tub.

On re-entering the bed chamber Sarah was seated at the vanity and Lola began to dry and style her hair. Sarah watched as the girl worked with expert ease curling and pinning her hair so that it cascaded down one side and over her shoulder.

"My Lady is this ok" Lola asked

"Yes thankyou it looks lovely. You are quite talented"

Lola blushed slightly before thanking Sarah for her kind words. She saw Ellen glare at the girl through the mirror before turning back to whatever task she was doing. Lola then brought forth a large case, as she opened it Sarah could hardly believe how much it held. There seemed to be every possible cosmetic inside. As Lola began to work on her makeup, the older women excused herself while she went to check on the other maids her where apparently assisting Sky and Star. Sarah figured that Ellen must be some sort of chief housekeeper. Finding the silence of the room slightly uncomfortable Sarah tried to draw Lola into conversation. This turned out to be a lot easier than she had anticipated as once the girl actually started talking it was difficult to stop her.

Sarah listened as Lola told her all about herself and her life in the castle. She chatted about a certain stable hand she was seeing and about other romantic liaisons between certain members of the royal house. All this would be useful for Sarah once she reached High Castle no doubt. Sarah let the girl ramble on only half listening until something she said caught her attention and sent a shiver through her body.

"and they say the Goblin King created the tree for her in the Labyrinth. My friend said it is quite stunning and"

"What did you just say about a tree" Sarah asked interrupting the girl

"Well a friend of mine is engaged to one of the groomers at the Goblin Kings castle. He said that this tree of crystal just seemed to appear out of nowhere one night. It is decorated with silver fruit and stands in his majesty's Labyrinth. Some say he created it for his new bride while others say he was surprised by its sudden appearance. Weird thing about is that it has a peach embedded in the centre"

Sarah held her breath, the tree the girl described was the same one she had created in her dream not so long ago, the exact same one she had seen Jareth sat below in her recent nightmare. But how, how could it be there. Lola continued to ramble on as she worked not noticing Sarah's unease.

"He must love her after all although nobody has ever seen any true affection from him towards her, she is usually draped all over him though. Yet if he didn't feel anything why would he bother changing his throne room and the tree and"

"Will you stop your gossiping tongue girl and get on with the job" Ellen's voice was sharp and cutting

Lola lowered her head apologising to the older women before finishing off Sarahs makeup. Once completed Lola was dismissed and Ellen began the task of getting Sarah into her dress. As the final piece of jewellery, Sarah opened the little box and retrieved the bracelet placing it around her wrist.

"That is a beautiful piece my Lady and compliments your dress beautifully" Ellen said

As Sarah glanced at the bracelet she noticed that the once silver bracelet now had small blue stones on it which were identical in colour to her dress.

"I see it also has the Goblin Kings seal on it as befits your states as the Labyrinth champion"

At first Sarah did not realise what Ellen was referring to until she noticed that the clasp held the image of an owl. Sarah realised that the owl was something she had seen jareth transform into and that the gift she had thought was from Garrett must have been from Jareth. A sudden feeling of warmth ran through her and a smile spread across her face.

"Right my Lady you are ready"

Sarah turned towards the full length mirror and gasped at the image that starred back at her. Gone was Sarah the student and before her stood Sarah the women.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJS

.

.

Jareth had remained in the library for a few hours after Quinlan had left. His mind raced through so many possibilities all centred around Sarah. As the sun began to rise he had headed back to his chambers to get ready for breakfast with his parents. He had a close relationship with both his mother and father. They had been quite annoyed at his choice of Kingdom at first but had been greatly supportive once they saw how well Jareth had done. The goblin city was now a flourishing part of the underground holding many trade agreements with neighbouring kingdoms. After breakfast he had retired once more to his chamber, he wanted to spend as little time wondering the castle as possible so he would not bump into melandra, who by now was no doubt being instructed by his mother on her impending role.

As he sat on the bed he made the decision to check on Sarah. He had watched her for a short while after her nightmare but had not looked in on her since. As the image in the crystal cleared to reveal Sarah rising from the tangled sheets on her chamber floor he noticed two women enter her room. His attention was immediately drawn to the item one of them held and a smirk appeared on his face as an idea formed in his mind. So much was pinned on Sarah tonight openly admitting her feelings that he would try anything to encourage her feelings. Seeing the dress meant he needed a slight wardrobe change for this evenings ball and he had just the outfit in mind.

With a quick flick of his wrist the desired item was transported from his chamber in the goblin city to his room at High Castle. Yes, this would be ideal. His mind drifted back to the last time he had worn this even though brief it held a special place in his heart he just hoped it did in Sarah's also. Maybe a few other subtle changes were needed for this evening also. His mother may not be too pleased with his interference but it was a price worth paying.

On exiting his chamber once more Jareth stopped one of the maids as she prepared the many rooms for the impending arrival of the evening guests. He whispered into her ear and even though slightly confused by his requested she nodded her agreement. Jareth continued through the corridors only to stop at the ballroom as he entered his heart dropped at finding Melandra and his mother there.

"Jareth darling how lovely of you to join us" Said his mother

Jareth walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he stepped back he felt Melandras arms circle his waist and his previous joy faded. He could feel the familiar trickle of ice as she drove her magic into him.

"Hello Jareth" she purred in her ear "have you missed me"

Noticing his mother watching them both closely and not wishing to cause a scene in front of the staff Jareth simply turned

"But of course" He replied. Like a dip in the bog he thought

"while it is lovely I need melandra this afternoon darling so go and amuse yourself somewhere else"

"Yes mother I just need a quick word with the musicians"

"Jareth, I have already organised things do not go messing up my arrangements" his mother warned

"I just have a simple request that is all"

Before his mother or Melandra could utter another word Jareth took his leave and headed to the musicians who were practising on the far side of the ballroom. He spoke quietly to the lead who smiled at him and wrote down the alteration on his sheet.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

The carriage ride over to high castle was not as long as Sarah would have liked. The scenery they passed had been truly wonderful and Star and Sky had both laughed at Sarah's look of amazement as they pulled into the courtyard.

High Castle was simply that, built on top of a large hill it seemed to float on a bed of clouds. Its walls where a pure white and glistened as though inset with tiny diamonds. On either side ran a waterfall that seemed to create a rainbow of colour as it hit the crystal clear lake below.

As Sarah exited the carriage she clutched Garrett's hand tightly as a wave of nerves hit her. She began to shake and a wave of nausea hit. Garrett smiled at her and patted her hand but it did little to ease the nerves.

Sarah ran through the instructions he had given her while they travelled. He would escort her to the holding room where she would wait with Jareth before they were announced to the waiting ballroom. They would enter together under the announcement of their relative titles. They would proceed to stand before the High King and Queen before taking to the floor and leading the first dance. After which she would return to stand before the king and Queen and Melandra would join them. It was then required that she place Jareth's hand into Melandra's thus signalling acceptance from the city of the betrothal and blessing the union.

As she walked with Garrett through the corridors the beauty of the castle was lost to her as all she could focus on was the awful feeling of dread and sadness at the task she was to perform. Within no time at all it seemed they had reached the holding room and Garrett had stopped walking.

"This is where I take my leave of you dear Sarah. I will see you on the other side and finally introduce you to my lovely wife" Garrett kissed her on the cheek and began to walk away he had only gone a couple of paces when he turned back towards Sarah "Sarah, we very rarely get a second chance in this life. I suggest you follow your heart"

Before Sarah could respond he had already set off again and entered the ballroom. With a deep breath Sarah placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. The room she entered was subtly lit and there was a couch and a couple of chairs around a low table as she glanced around her eyes found Jareth standing on the opposite side of the room watching her closely. She could feel her heart start to race in her chest and she had to remind herself to breath. As she took in his attire a small gasp escaped her lips. He wore the exact same clothes he had in her peach dream all those years ago. She realised that the dress she wore matched the colour of his jacket precisely. For a moment she was transported back to that ball where she had locked eyes with him as he had dropped the mask from his face.

"Hello Sarah" Jareth purred

He moved away from the wall and began to walk towards her. Sarah was frozen she could not talk or move and simply starred at him.

"You look absolutely stunning" he said as he stopped in front of her. He could feel her heart racing through the bond and realised that the outfit had the desired effect he was hoping for .He leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back

"Breath Sarah" he whispered

Sarah shook her head and let out the breath she had been holding. How could he do this, how could he stand there in that same outfit looking exactly as he had that night and so many nights after in her dreams. This was so unfair, she hated him for putting her through this emotional torture. He placed his gloved hand under her chin and lifted her head back up so her eyes locked with his. Just as he was about to lean forward and kiss her once more a knock came at the door shattering the moment.

"We are ready your majesty" the voice called

Jareth inwardly cursed he had hoped to have her to himself for a while longer.

"Come Sarah" he held out his hand towards her and she placed hers within his.

Jareth lead her to the double doors and stood beside her before knocking once. The doors where then flung open on both sides and a voice called out to the ballroom.

"His Majesty Jareth King of the goblins and The lady of the Labyrinth Sarah Williams

Sarah looked at Jareth a little confused Garrett had told her she would be announced as the champion yet she had been given a totally different title. Jareth simply smiled at her before leading her forward towards the two people on the thrones opposite. Sarah curtsied and Jareth bowed in respect to the King and Queen before turning back to the dance floor and waiting crowd.

As Jareth placed his hand around her waist a shiver shot up Sarah's spine. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and raised her eyes up to meet his. They waited a moment and then the music began to play and Jareth moved Sarah around the floor. Sarahs mind began to race as the tune played and Jareth quietly sang the words from so long ago into her ear.

" _There's such a sad love deep in your eyes"_

 _A kind of pale jewel open and closed_

 _Within your eyes_

 _I'll place the sky_

 _Within your eyes"_

The room was beginning to spin faster and faster around her and she could just see Melandra standing near the King and Queen. Sarah felt a sudden stab of pain rip through her heart and all the images from her nightmare engulfed her. Her emotions were in tatters and she did not know how much more she could take.

All too soon the song seemed to end and she was stood with Jareth in the middle of the ballroom. Before she realised he was walking with her back towards the king and Queen and the now waiting Melandra.

With every step Jareth felt her heart breaking along with his. It seemed he had failed and now must face the consequences of his own actions. He had already instructed Garrett that as soon as the exchange was over he was to get Sarah out of the underground and back home at whatever cost. She was not to remain here and watch him broken by Melandra.

With only a few more paces to go Jareth felt Sarah stop and pull back. He turned to her with a look of concern. Sarah looked into his eyes and saw the same sadness as in her dream as she gazed at him she could feel a great sorrow enter her heart.

"Sarah"

"I can't do it. I just can't do it" she cried

"Sarah you must"

"No"

"Sarah please" Jareth pleaded

The whole ballroom had fallen deathly silent as they waited for Sarah and Jareth to move forward. The High King rose from his throne and began to step forward.

"Sarah"

The tears where now flowing down Sarahs cheeks as she looked at Jareth.

"Please don't make me do this. Please "Sarah sobbed

Suddenly she tore her hand away from his and began to back away. Jareth watched her, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her she looked so frightened.

"Sarah stop"

"I'm sorry" she replied "But I love you"

An audible gasp was heard around the room, Melandra let out a loud shriek as Jareth felt her magic flow from his body as soon as Sarah uttered the words. The immense pain he had lived with and the cold that had wrapped around his heart suddenly eased away. He turned to Melandra sensing her eyes burning into him. He flashed her an immense smile as the realisation of what had just happened hit her. He caught sight of Sarah as she made to run from the ballroom. He quickly moved wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"No precious you will not run from me this time"

Before Sarah could respond Jareth had placed his lips over hers sending shockwaves through her whole body. The guests in the ballroom began to murmur as rumours flew around the crowd. Jareth released Sarahs lips and turned to face Melandra a large smirk across his face.

"I believe the wedding is off" Jareth spat

Melandra let out a load scream and the guest drew back. Sarah watched as the women's appearance began to change in front of her eyes. Her hair turned a deep black with purple streaks and seemed to flow around her, her skin became a porcelain colour and her eyes depended into dark hollow pools. As her form changed she seemed to float into the air her nails had lengthen and looked more like talons. Suddenly she launched towards Jareth with a wail only to be seized by an invisible force mere centimetres from his throat.

"Banshee be gone" boomed the voice of the High King and Melandra screamed once more before she vanished from the room.

The High King turned his gaze to his son his eyes blazing and his voice low and commanding.

"Jareth, my study now and bring the girl" he snapped

Without another word the High King stormed past his son and headed towards the ballroom doors. He paused a moment in front of King Garrett.

"And you" the High King demanded


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah found the High King's study quite reminiscent of a headmaster's office. The whole room radiated power. The walls were dark mahogany inlaid with gold, a large bookshelf occupied the full length of one of the walls, and at the center of the room stood a large desk. The room was illuminated by some strategically placed lamps, and compared to the other parts she had seen of High Castle, which had been light and clean cut, this was quite a contrast. The sound of the door slamming behind her made Sarah jump, and she watched as the High King walked around the desk to take the seat in front of them. His face showed extreme anger, and Sarah noticed how his eyes seemed to flicker like the flames of a fire. As he glared at the three of them, Jareth slid his arm protectively around her waist. The King sat at his desk for some time before he spoke.

"Would you like to explain what the _HELL_ is going on?" the High King demanded, locking his eyes on Jareth. "And why the heir to the High Throne was almost married to a bloody banshee?"

As she looked up to Jareth, she saw him flinch slightly, but his eyes remained forward. It was obvious that even King's became humble before their father's wrath. An uneasy silence had settled in the room before it was broken by Jareth.

"Father, I can explain everything, but this does not involve Garrett or Sarah. They need not be here for this."

"Really, is that so? Because your brother there looks extremely guilty, and from what I have seen, boy, they are very much involved. Or did my eyes deceive me when you kissed the girl in front of the whole damn court?"

Jareth lowered his head as the High King continued to reprimand him for his behavior, and Sarah noticed that Garrett had also done the same. The High King slammed his fists against his desk, startling all three and causing all eyes to raise to him. The force of the impact was so hard, it cracked the surface of the wooden desk. As the King rose from his seat and walked towards them, all three took a step back in unison. Sarah felt Jareth's hand slip from around her. This was the first time Sarah had ever seen Jareth show any fear before anyone, and it made her nervous.

The High King now stood toe to toe with his eldest son, and his hand shot forward, grabbing hold of Jareth and pulling him forward. A low growl emitted from the King. "Are you going to talk, or do I have to extract the information from you by force?"

Sarah could feel herself beginning to shake as she watched the exchange between father and son.

Jareth let out a breath before replying. "That will not be necessary, father. I will tell all."

"Then begin," the King demanded as he removed his hand from his son.

Sarah listened as Jareth began to tell the High King the full story of how Melandra had appeared shortly after Sarah had defeated his Labyrinth and left. He told how he had found her comforting and reassuring in his lowest hour, and how, in one foolish moment of weakness, he had pledged himself to her. The King listened intently, without a single interruption. Jareth explained how he had sought help from Garrett and Aston in despair, after Sarah reappeared in the Underground. Sarah was taken aback when he mentioned that she had pulled him to her during a nightmare. That Quinlan had identified the bond they shared, and the old law regarding couples joined by a heart-bond that preceded any other betrothal, as long as the love was openly declared before the court of the Underground. The High King sat on the edge of his desk with his chin resting upon his hand in a way that mirrored the pose his son often held when in thought.

"Which is where Sarah came in," Jareth said.

As Jareth spoke, Sarah found herself doubting his full intentions. The way he relayed the story to the High King gave the impression that Sarah was only a means of escape from an unwanted marriage. He had used everything in his power to get her to confess her love for him, but not once had he relayed any affection other than gratitude to her. Yes, he had kissed her, but had it been with hidden intentions rather than a spontaneous act of passion?

The small doubt began to grow in Sarah as she thought over all the recent involvement she'd had with Jareth. No wonder he had dressed as he had in her peach dream, and the song that played at the ball had been no coincidence either, the whole thing had been a set up. He had simply lived up to the whole Fae heritage and used her to get exactly what he desired. She was no longer listening to the conversation taking place between the others in the room. Yet again, she had fallen for his charm and manipulation. What an idiot she was, had she not learned the first time around? Maybe she should have paid more attention in her mythology lecture, then maybe she would not be in this situation.

Jareth was trying to reassure his father that he'd had no idea that Melandra had been a banshee. While he had known, quite soon afterwards, that her magic was a lot darker than he had realized, the full incarnation of her had not become apparent until she had revealed her true form in the ballroom. Of course, he was aware that the banshee fed off sorrow and grief, which explained so much of Melandra's actions and her sick need to torture to the point of death. He pleaded with his father to understand that he'd had no choice at the time, if he wished to protect his subjects from harm.

The sudden wave of sorrow that hit him through the heart-bond made him pause mid-sentence and glance at Sarah. He could see from her face something was off, and the way she was nervously twisting her hands in her dress concerned him. As he tried to catch her eye, she looked away. Another feeling washed through him, one of intense anger before a sharp pain caused all feeling to cease completely. The sensation was quick and fleeting, but its intensity made Jareth gasp, causing him to clutch his chest.

The High King noticed Jareth's action immediately and turned his eyes to the young mortal girl at his son's side. He didn't need a heart-bond to realize what had just transpired, the girl looked far from happy. He softened his tone as he spoke to Sarah.

"And you, girl, have you anything to add to all this?"

Sarah raised her eyes up from the floor to look at the High King. What could she say to him? He must already think her a total fool for falling as she had for a manipulative Fae. No doubt, they would be laughing openly at the foolish mortal girl who believed a King could actually love her. Something the twins had told her long ago came into Sarah's mind and she said the only thing she could think of.

"Please, your Highness, can you send me home?"

Jareth turned suddenly towards Sarah with a look of surprise on his face. She had finally just announced her feelings for him. He had thought they had finally managed to move forward, so why was she requesting to go back home? He had no illusions as to the fact that she would want to visit her family from time to time, and he would never deny her that right, but to leave now? His heart clenched once more in his chest, and he couldn't decide if it was because of the heart-bond or simply because Sarah wished to leave him once again. As he went to speak, his father held up his hand and immediately silenced him.

"You wish to leave after your confession before the court?" the High King asked.

"It was what the Goblin King required of me, sir, and a mistake on my part. If it would please you, I wish to cause no further embarrassment to myself."

Jareth was completely dumbfounded at her words. A mistake? She had confessed her love and was now calling it a mistake? Garrett had remained silent up to this point, but was just as confused as Jareth seemed to be. It was more than obvious the girl was deeply in love with his brother, no matter how she tried to deny it, and he was quite aware from his conversations with Jareth just how important Sarah was to him. This sudden change around seemed extremely out of place.

"Sarah," Garrett said, "it has been quite a hard day, maybe you should sleep on this."

"NO!" Sarah shouted angrily. "I do not want to be here, I never wanted to be here, and I just want to go home to the people that love me."

Sarah kept her eyes focused on the High King only. Jareth willed her to look at him, unable to utter a word due to his father's spell. The High King glanced at his eldest son, the desperation in his eyes was clearly visible, but he deserved to be punished for his actions, and a lesson needed to be learned about understanding the feelings of others. Even though it pained him to inflict such a thing on his son, he was taking too much for granted. If he truly loved this mortal girl wholeheartedly, then he would have to fight for her.

"Then home you shall return, my dear," the High King said.

Garrett watched in silence, not daring to question his father's actions. Jareth fought against his father's spell, but the High King had waved his hand and Sarah faded from the room. Jareth lowered his eyes to the floor once more, feeling Sarah's heart slip further away from his own as she returned to the Above.

"Now, I am returning to the ball, and your mother. Do not, for one minute, think this is over. We will discuss this further in the morning."

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

The light of day was fading, and grey storm clouds had begun to gather as Robert Williams parked his car in the driveway of his home and turned off the ignition. Today had been an exhausting one, and he was glad to finally be home. Derek had phoned earlier to inform him that he had found no new leads and that there was little more he could do. Robert stepped from the car and opened the rear passenger door, watching his son run out of the car before retrieving his briefcase from the boot. A rumble of thunder was heard just as the rain began to fall. He glanced up at the home they had lived in for many years, his gaze drawn towards the window of his daughter's room. He remembered how she would sit there every evening, waiting for him to return from work. She'd always had a smile for him as he had waved up to her.

Sarah had changed so much over the years, and he wished that he could have that rebellious teenager who was full of stories about goblins, fairies, and kings back right now. He closed the boot and began walking up to the house after his son. Suddenly, he caught sight of someone running up the path towards him. As he turned, he noticed the unmistakable form of Sarah, her brunette hair flying behind her as she ran through the rain towards him. Robert Williams stood completely still as he tried to decide if this was some sort of hallucination, until the girl called out to him.

"Daddy!"

Robert Williams dropped his briefcase onto the wet ground and opened his arms to embrace his daughter. He stood there in the rain, hugging her tightly. He didn't care where she had been right then, all he cared about was that she was home. Sarah stood in the rain, sobbing into her father's chest.

Karen had come to the door, closely followed by Toby, to see what was keeping her husband. As she glanced out the door, she saw the two of them standing there in the rain. A smile spread across her face at seeing her husband and stepdaughter. Even though she and Sarah had a rather turbulent relationship, which had improved only slightly over the years-mainly because she had moved out-she had also been worried about her.

"Well, don't just stand there in the rain, come in," Karen called.

Robert wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder, and they walked into the house. As Sarah entered, Toby flung himself at his big sister, clinging to her waist.

"Welcome home, Sarah!" Toby said. He then released her from his hug and stood facing her with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face. "And just where have you been, young lady?" Toby said in an imitation of his father.

Sarah turned to her brother, the tears slowly drying on her face, and she began to laugh. How she had missed him! This was a question she knew she would have to answer, but she was not ready just yet, and they would not believe her anyway. She needed some time to come up with a cover story. Karen saved her from Toby's interrogation by ushering her upstairs to get changed out of her wet clothes.

Without any resistance at all, Sarah headed up the stairs and into the family bathroom. After locking the door, she turned on the shower and stepped out of her wet clothing, which had changed from the ballgown to ordinary jeans and a sweatshirt. The bathroom began to fill with steam, and Sarah climbed under the hot water, letting it wash over her tired body. As the water fell, the tears began once more. She had really believed her dreams had come true. Now, once again, she was alone in a world that never seemed to fully understand her. If only she had never made that wish, if only she had never read the book, if only he had really loved her as she had him.

Once Sarah had changed, she hid her emotions and returned downstairs to join her family for dinner. It was obvious that both her father and stepmother were making idle conversation and avoiding the main question they wished to ask. Once the meal had finished, Robert sent Toby upstairs to prepare for bed, much to the boy's annoyance. He pleaded to be allowed to stay downstairs, but his father refused the request. Finally, with Toby safely out of the way, the two grownups turned to Sarah.

"So, where have you been?" Robert asked.

"Daddy, do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, we do. I have had the police and Derek looking for you and those two girls. We have been worried sick. You never phoned, and for all we knew, you could have been in a ditch dead."

Sarah lowered her head. She hated the fact that she had caused her family so much upset, but telling him where she had been would simply make him think she was insane. Karen watched Sarah closely before letting out a loud gasp.

"Oh god, please tell us it wasn't one of those sex cult things. I have heard how young girls are drawn into them by influential men."

"No, nothing like that."

"So, no men involved then? "Karen asked. Noticing Sarah's blush and hesitation, Karen pounced. "You _were_ with a man," Karen said, her voice slightly higher in volume.

"Sarah, is this right?" Robert asked. "You failed to call us and had us worried sick because you were off with some guy?"

Sarah could hold it together no longer, and the tears began again. She simply nodded. It was, after all, close enough to the truth.

As always, at seeing his daughter's tears, Robert's hard demeanor softened. "Who is he, princess? Did he hurt you?"

Karen placed her hand on her husband's arm and gave him a look, warning him not to push the girl too far.

"He was someone who I really didn't know as well as I had believed."

"Sarah, did he force you to…" Robert hesitated, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, "…do things against your will?"

"No," Sarah replied. The conversation was awkward, and she wanted to tell her father everything, but it was impossible to do so.

Karen, noticing the girl's unease, took pity on her. "Sarah, run on up to bed. This can wait until morning."

Sarah quickly left the room, heading upstairs to her old bedroom. Robert shot his wife an annoyed glance; he wanted answers. His daughter had been missing for some time only to appear back home with little explanation, and obviously deeply distressed over something. Karen knew well how her husband functioned, and also that cornering Sarah would not help with gaining information. She had already shut them both out once before and ran off to college.

"Robert, you are going to have her running again. Give her space, she will come to us when she is ready."

As Sarah entered the room which had once been her place of comfort, the bareness of the room hit her. It was devoid of anything personal. Karen had obviously come up and placed fresh bedding, but other than that, the room held little. Walking over to the bed, Sarah spotted the owl perched on the branch outside her window. She knew instantly who it was, and her earlier anger returned as she walked over to the window. She shot a determined stare at the owl, knowing he could not enter without invitation or being summoned by name.

"You can sit out there all night and freeze," Sarah spat.

She closed the curtains as a knock came on the door and Toby stuck his head into the room, seeking permission to enter. Sarah waved at him to come in.

"Here," Toby said, passing Sarah her old bear. "I thought he could keep you company tonight."

"Thanks, Toby," Sarah said.

"And I borrowed this while you were away."

Sarah looked down at the little red book Toby held in his hands. "Keep it, Toby, I don't want it anymore."

Toby smiled at his sister, and giving her a quick hug, he ran from the room, holding the book. Sarah laid back on her bed and gazed up at the ceiling. She was going to rid her life of the Goblin King completely, once and for all.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Once the High King exited his study, both Jareth and Garrett let out a sigh of relief before collapsing into the nearby seats. Jareth placed his head in his hands. Yet again, he had managed to make a complete mess of things. He had foolishly believed that once Melandra was gone, Sarah would be his, and he could make her Queen. What had he done to make her run from him?

"Why is it, every time I feel as though I am getting somewhere with that girl, she turns and runs from me?"

Garrett cleared his throat, drawing Jareth's attention. It was obvious he knew more than Jareth did. "You're an idiot, you know that, Jareth?"

"What did I do? Nothing. I simply told father what had transpired."

"For one who insists so often on people using their right words, you're rather shit at it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Jareth, you stood there and told father that Sarah was little more than an answer to your prayers when it came to solving a rather large problem. She confessed her love, and you did not once turn around and utter those words back to her.

"She knows how I feel, she has known since she was fifteen."

"From what I can tell, Sarah knows little of your true feelings, and in her eyes, after hearing your little speech, she more than likely feels used and betrayed. After all, Jareth, you got what you wanted from it."

"Except, I didn't get her," Jareth replied sadly.

"Then I suggest you listen to your younger brother and grovel like mad to the girl. You can get some practice in with mother first. No doubt she is livid after you ruined her well organized ball."

After apologizing repeatedly to his mother for everything, Jareth had left High Castle and headed straight to the Above to find Sarah. He had perched on the tree outside her room, remembering so many nights past that he had done exactly the same thing to watch her. Just as he was beginning to think she was not there, a light came on in her room and she walked in. Her eyes seemed red and swollen, and there were fresh tears on her cheeks. Jareth saw the look of anger appear in her eyes as she spotted him outside the window. He locked eyes with her and noticed something new in those eyes of hers. Those eyes that had been such a deep emerald green, now also contained small golden flecks.

As she approached the window, he silently prayed she would open it and give him permission to enter, but instead, she told him to go away and covered the window, blocking her from view. He could feel her emotions flow through to him. Jareth stayed perched outside her window for some time after the light was extinguished. How was he to make things right if she would not even allow him into the room to speak to her? A flash of light from the window next to Sarah's caught Jareth's eye, and he hopped along the tree branches to get a closer look. As he gazed in, he could see Toby with a small light in hand, reading a book. Jareth's keen owl eyes focused, and he realized it was the book he had gifted to Sarah.

A plan began to form in Jareth's mind. It was unlikely the boy would wish for him. After all, he had made him forget who he really was, but if the boy allowed him entry of his own free will, then that was different. He began to gently tap on the window. At first, Toby failed to notice, so Jareth tapped a little harder.

Toby, on hearing the strange tapping noise, lifted his eyes from the story and stared over to his window. His eyes widened in wonder at the large barn owl that sat outside. As it tapped again, Toby climbed out of bed and headed towards the window, quite amazed by the beautiful bird.

 _Maybe it's hungry_ , he thought, picking up some forgotten biscuit from his table as he passed. Toby reached the window and the owl gave a soft hoot of encouragement. Toby climbed onto the window seat and unhitched the lock before pushing it slightly open. Toby fell to the floor in surprise as the owl shot through his window and into his room. He watched as it circled his room before transforming into a man right in front of him. Toby's mouth fell open in surprise before a faded memory came flooding back to him.

"Hello, Tobias," Jareth said.

"Aww, it's _TOBY_ ," Toby replied.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me, Toby," Jareth said.

Toby stared at this strange man for a moment. He looked oddly familiar, and he tried hard to remember who this strange man was. He did not seem dangerous, but he was not exactly normal, either. Anyone who was an owl one minute, then a person the next, was probably not to be messed with. Toby kept his eyes on Jareth while debating on whether to scream for his father or not.

"I know what you're thinking, and they would not hear you, the room was spelled as soon as you invited me in. Toby, I mean you no harm. In fact, I seem to require your assistance, dear boy." Jareth created a crystal and blew it to Toby.

As soon as it hit him, the boy scowled at the King as his earlier memories returned. "You aren't here to hurt, Sarah, are you? And don't think I will wish her away, because I won't," Toby said, crossing his arms.

"Of course not, boy, I love the girl, I would never hurt her. And, although it is a lovely thought, I doubt wishing her to me would actually help right now," Jareth replied.

"You mean you want to kiss her and stuff," Toby said. "That's gross."

Jareth let out a soft laugh at the boy's pure innocence and horror. "I will remind you of that when you are older, young Toby." Well, it would seem he could utter the words to a mere child, so why was he having such a hard time telling the actual girl of his affections? "I seem to have made a slight mess of things with your sister, and she is extremely mad at me. I require your help to put things right."

"Ok, but Sarah can stay mad for a long, long time," Toby replied, "and I don't think flowers and chocolates would work like they do for mum."

"No, I doubt that they would."

"So, what are you going to do?" Toby asked.

Jareth sat beside Toby and explained to him what his plan was. The boy listened quietly, and then nodded his agreement to Jareth's proposed idea. Once they had finished finalizing the details, Jareth handed Toby a crystal before bidding him goodnight. Toby quickly placed the crystal into his backpack before climbing into bed. He smiled as he thought over the King's plan, and hoped Sarah would not be too mad at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I still don't own Labyrinth. Etc. Etc.**

Sarah lay in the dark for quite a while, trying to sort through everything that had happened. She had been home only a few hours, but already she could feel the ache in her heart at leaving the Underground behind, as well as a certain King. It did not matter how many times she told herself to forget him, and that he was not worth all this pain, her heart told her differently. She just could not keep doing this to herself. There was only so much rejection one person could take.

He had seemed so genuine, and the shockwaves from his touch lingered even now. Who was she kidding? There was no way she would ever get him out of her head. With a frustrated groan, Sarah flipped over on her bed and punched the pillow, hard. _Damn him_. No, he was _not_ doing this to her again, she would not allow it. After moping around for years, she had finally just got her life on track, and in he comes, yet again, to derail it. Why should she bother? If he was mortal, she certainly wouldn't let him get off scot free. Christ, she had made James suffer for over a week when they had split, so why should Jareth be any different? Sarah rolled back over on her bed with a smile on her lips. If he dared to come near her again, he'd better protect those crown jewels of his.

There were still so many questions unanswered. Why had he followed her if she meant nothing? And why were the things in her dreams appearing in the Labyrinth? Maybe he was using her dreams to haunt her. The nightmare she had suffered could have been part of his plan all along. Would he be that cruel? Well, he had done it before, with the peach dream to distract her from Toby. One thing was for sure, she would get the answers she needed.

As she lay there, in the silence of the night, a phrase from the book came into her head: _'…the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers.'_ Sarah sat bolt upright. Was that it? Had he given her certain powers? No, he did not love her, so the power thing was probably untrue also. What she would give to be able to talk to Sky and Star right now. It was another hour before Sarah gave in to her exhaustion, finally drifting into the realms of sleep.

 _The feeling of being in the Labyrinth was like no other. It was that feeling a child gets from being wrapped in the arms of its mother or father, that feeling of complete safety and love. This time, that feeling was not present. Instead, the Labyrinth felt empty, as though absent of life, and strangely disappointed. There was a darkness about it that had never been there before, the glittery sparkle gone._

 _Sarah walked down the passageways that linked the inner parts of the great structure to the castle. She was angry. Angry with the way he had treated her, and she wanted answers, but he was nowhere to be found. She had been so sure he would be hiding in here somewhere, but there was no trace. Other than where she immediately stood, the pathway was shrouded in an icy mist. As she walked forward, it separated, then resettled behind her. Sarah placed her hand against the wall, and under her touch, it sprang to life. It glistened, and felt warm to her touch, the pale flowers becoming vibrant bouquets of colour once more, only to fade as soon as she removed her touch._

 _The pathways continued to move for her, and she was soon standing in the open courtyard in front of the castle, the initial joy at seeing it fading. Its walls, like those of the Labyrinth, were dull and lifeless. The mist continued to swirl, and Sarah paused. Everything looked so fragile, as though, with one gust of wind, it would all blow away. It was then that the lack of sound registered. Normally, the castle was a hum of activity, the commotion caused by the goblins could be heard even in the city, yet now, there was nothing._

 _A shiver ran through her as the mist seemed to be closing in around her. The earlier feelings of anger she'd felt for Jareth were now ones of concern as she entered the castle itself. It was empty. Totally empty. No goblins, no chickens, and no King._

 _There was nothing. It was almost as though the whole existence of life had been erased._

The sound of knocking made Sarah jump, and her eyes shot open, her heart racing. Looking around, she remembered where she was, and tried to calm the agitated beating of her heart. The dream, still fresh in her mind, filled her with a feeling of unease and dread. A nervous laugh rose in her throat; it was just a dream. Probably one sent by Jareth to frighten her into calling for him. Well, it would not work.

There was another knock, and Toby stuck his head around the door, staring at his sister who lay on the bed. A small feeling of guilt washed over him as he thought about the Goblin King and what he had asked him to do. But he had said she would be happy, and right now, she did not look it; he wanted her to be happy.

Sarah glanced up at her brother. "Hey, Toby, you ok?"

"Yeah, mum sent me to tell you breakfast is ready. She needs to go out for a while and wants you to babysit, even though I am not a baby," Toby said.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She had only been back home a short while, and already Karen was dumping Toby on her-not that she minded, she had missed him. Sarah climbed out of bed and ruffled her little brother's blond hair. Toby moaned at her, and Sarah smiled. He would be a good distraction from her thoughts.

"Go on down, I will be there in a minute."

Once Toby was out of the room, Sarah closed the door and sat down at the vanity. After brushing her hair into a more presentable state than the bird's nest it had been when she woke, she looked in the mirror. Something just didn't feel right, and it was starting to worry her.

"Hoggle, I need you."

Sarah waited for the mirror to quiver and Hoggle's face to appear, but nothing happened. She gave a small shrug, he was probably busy. Sarah decided to try and call him again later. It was, after all, just a dream. She was probably being oversensitive.

..

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

..

It was late by the time Jareth slipped through the veil and arrived back in the Underground. As he soared over the Labyrinth, an icy blast hit him. He realized immediately that things were not as they should be, the Labyrinth was never cold. Occasionally, a cool breeze would blow, but the air was normally warm.

As he glided through the sky above the pathways, he could see a mist swirling throughout the walls. His avian eyes quickly locked on the one spot where the mist seemed to be clear, and the colours vibrant and alive. As he headed that way, he felt his magic falter. The sudden loss made him lose his concentration, and he dropped slightly before he managed to correct his flight.

He continued towards the heat source, only to be pushed back. Something was seriously wrong, the structure below looked dark and lifeless. He tried to feel for the life within, but felt nothing. Feeling his magic slip once more, Jareth decided to head straight to the castle. The ice of the wind engulfed him, throwing him off his flightpath. He beat his wings to gain speed, and spread them wide to glide towards the castle. His head began to throb, his vision blurred, and his body ached. He could see the castle coming into view ahead of him, and he dropped down slightly to try and avoid the updraft of the cold wind. He felt himself becoming weaker and weaker as the magic trickled from his body. Struggling to stay in his owl form, he drove on with fierce determination. He just needed to reach the castle, there he could figure out what was happening.

Maintaining his form strained his whole body. He could no longer see, and the darkness overwhelmed him. Suddenly, he fell. Jareth felt himself hurtling towards the ground below. Unable to see meant he would not be able to miss any obstacles that lay in his path. His body crashed through some high branches, and he tried to grasp them with his talons. Using his last ounce of magic, Jareth willed himself back into his Fae form.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus turned their faces skyward as they heard the loud screech of an owl. They watched with wide eyes as the large white owl struggled to stay in flight before it fell from the sky above them. They quickly ran forward, towards the Bog of Eternal Stench, to find their King mere centimetres from the Bog itself. Jareth lay unconscious, his clothing torn, and his body bleeding.

"Quick, call the castle an' get help," Hoggle said. Sir Didymus took one more look at the King before heading off to summon help.

Within minutes, the Bog was a hive of activity. General Kendral raced over to Hoggle, followed closely by several castle guards and a few goblins. They stopped immediately at the sight of the King as he lay motionless on the ground. Hoggle glanced at the general with concern in his eyes.

"He just fell, like a stone, right outta the air."

The general knelt at his king's side, taking in the very pale appearance of Jareth. He placed his hand around his wrist, letting out a sigh of relief at finding a pulse. "Let's get him to the castle. We can summon the healer once there."

The guards picked up the body of the King, and quickly made their way back. It did not take long, using the secret passageways hidden under the Labyrinth to reach the castle. Jareth was placed on his bed in the King's chambers, and the healer was summoned immediately. General Kendral also sent a message to the High King, as well as Jareth's brother.

Garrett arrived almost immediately, rushing over to his brother. His face showed great concern at seeing Jareth so pale and motionless. He turned to the general, demanding to know what had happened, and where the hell the healer was. At that moment, Quinlan arrived, King Aston not far behind him.

Quinlan examined the King before him and placed his hand above his body, moving from his head down to his heart. He lifted his head up and looked out at the Labyrinth before glancing back to the gathered crowd in the room.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Garrett demanded.

"His magic is failing."

"What? That is impossible."

"No, sire, it's not. Look around you. Look there, at the Labyrinth. I did warn him."

"What do you mean you 'warned him?'" boomed the High King's voice. Everyone in the room bowed in respect to the High King.

"Quinlan, what did you tell my son?"

Quinlan took a deep breath; he did not wish to be the one to deliver this piece of information to the High King. "The King came to me regarding Lady Sarah before the betrothal ball. I informed him then that she was not his champion as he presumed," Quinlan paused, drawing another breath.

"We know this, man, get on to the point!" the King bellowed.

"The girl, Sarah Williams, is the spirit of the Labyrinth."

"Ridiculous," Garrett stated. "Sarah is human, she does not hold power like that."

"She may be human, but she is Fae-touched, and possesses great power that she is unaware of. The Labyrinth has chosen her. She is the spirit and the giver of dreams. She has been going through many changes since arriving here. Did you not notice how vibrant the Goblin Kingdom had become since her arrival? How the land flourished, even where it should not?"

"My god," Garrett stated, suddenly realizing all the things that had happened. "So why is this happening now?"

"They are heart-bound. Sarah is the spirit, and Jareth is its heart; the Labyrinth needs both to survive. Without unification, the Labyrinth is dying, and with it, the belief that sustains the whole of the Underground."

"If he was not already in such a state, I would kill him personally," the High King hissed. "Why did he not speak up?"

"He believed he was protecting her, your Majesty. Someone with that much power is a great threat to many. Until she is one with King Jareth, Lady Sarah holds all. Her magic is greater than even yours."

"Can we not just get her to come back?" Garrett asked.

"We have no way to contact her, and unfortunately, the only person who can transport her from the world Above to the Underground is King Jareth. She is tied by the heart-bond to him. Even the High King cannot remove her now."

"And Jareth has no magic left," Garrett sighed. "So, we just sit here and die."

The room fell silent as everyone began to process the information before them. Hoggle shuffled his feet and walked nervously over to King Garrett.

"'Scuse me, but ya can always use me mirror."

Everyone's eyes turned to Hoggle, waiting for him to explain.

"Sarah calls fer us through it. He never closed it, an' it doesn't need much magic."

"If it is a direct link to Sarah, it may work. At least we can explain the situation while we figure out a way of bringing her back," Garrett said. "Lead the way, Hoggle."

..

..

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJ

.

.

..

Sarah spent an hour in the park with Toby, trying desperately to burn off some of her brother's endless energy. She had forgotten just how exhausting minding Toby could be. She had been on edge the whole time they were there, constantly scanning the trees for any sign of an owl. Part of her was relieved at not finding one, the other part disappointed. Returning home, Sarah noticed that Karen was still out. The normal pattern of an hour was turning into the whole morning, as it normally did, possibly even stretching to the whole day. In many respects, she was relieved. Karen had said her dad had been called into work, so with both out, it meant no interrogation.

She removed her dirty shoes at the door and instructed Toby to do the same before heading into the kitchen to fix them both some lunch.

Sarah shivered as she moved around the kitchen. She had not felt right all morning; the feeling of unease just would not shift. Another cold shiver shot through her and made her pause. She did not feel cold or unwell in any way. Toby's sudden arrival in the kitchen made her jump, and she resumed her sandwich making while trying to banish the thoughts running through her head.

"What next, Tobes? Fancy a movie? Or maybe a board game?"

"No… Sarah, will you read me a story? You know, like you use to, with the voices and everything?"

"Ok, let's take these upstairs. Karen will never know," Sarah said with a smile.

Toby grabbed his sandwich and raced up the stairs ahead of Sarah. He placed his plate on her vanity before running to his room to collect the book and his backpack. By the time he returned to Sarah's room, she was already seated on her bed with her half-eaten lunch.

Sarah laughed at her brother's eager enthusiasm, until she caught sight of the book in his hand. Why did he have to choose that one?

"Toby, we have read that a million times. Wouldn't you rather listen to something new?"

"No, Sarah, I like it, and the way you do the voices. Please, please, please?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Fine, ok, I will read it."

Toby scrambled onto her bed, dragging his backpack with him, his sandwich completely forgotten.

Sarah began to read with some hesitation. She did not wish to upset her little brother, but reading the words cut through her.

"'But what no one knew, was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl…'"

 _What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins is a lying, manipulative, self-obsessed jerk_ , Sarah thought. He wouldn't know love if it smacked him in his tight pants.

"He did, you know, Sarah. He really did."

Sarah glanced down at Toby's innocent face. She wished she had the same belief as he did. Shecontinued to read on, Toby silently listening.

"'I've brought you…a gift,' said the King. 'What is it?' the girl asked."

Toby reached into his bag as Sarah read the words, ready to pull out the crystal as Jareth had instructed him. As he glanced back up to Sarah, he froze, his eyes widening in shock.

"Umm, Sarah?" Sarah carried on reading, now lost in the story. Toby nudged her. " _Sarah_."

"What, Toby? I thought you wanted this story."

"There is a man in your mirror."

Sarah's eyes shot immediately to the vanity mirror across the room from her. Expecting to see Hoggle, her eyes grew wide as she saw King Garrett instead. Before she could utter a word, he began to speak.

"Sarah, we may not have long as I do not know how much magic is in this mirror. The Labyrinth is dying. We need you to come back."

"No way. Get Jareth to sort it."

"Sarah, please. Jareth cannot do this alone, he needs you."

"What, and I should come running so he can use me again? No, thanks. He can't even come and ask himself."

"Sarah, Jareth is linked to the Labyrinth, he is dying also. He is an idiot, yes, but he loves you."

"No, he loves what he can get from me."

Toby looked at his sister, slightly nervous as he listened to her talk to the strange man. "He told me he loves you, Sarah."

Sarah turned suddenly to her brother. "When, exactly, did he tell you this?" Sarah asked with annoyance.

"Last night. He gave me this for you." Toby reached into his bag and held up the crystal "He just wants to talk. He said he was sorry."

Sarah was fuming. How dare he? How dare he involve her little brother in his mess. Who the hell did he think he was? As she reached for the crystal in Toby's hand, Garrett's voice stopped her.

"NO! Sarah, don't touch it."

She turned quickly back to him. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because, if I know Jareth, he has set a spell to activate at your touch, bringing him to you. That would most definitely kill him right now."

Sarah looked down at the crystal once more, her fingers mere centimetres from its surface. The tense look on Garrett's face made her quickly lower her hand away.

"How serious is it?" she asked.

"The whole Labyrinth is shrouded in darkness, and an icy mist engulfs it. The magic in the Underground is faltering, leaving it unprotected and vulnerable."

"And Jareth?" Sarah asked, her voice now low.

"He is fading fast, Sarah." As Garrett spoke, the mirror began to quiver.

"What's happening?"

"The magic is failing. We do not have much longer."

"How do I get back?" Sarah asked.

Garrett thought quickly, trying to find an answer. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and his eyes shot toward Toby. "Young man, can you make a wish?"

"No way!" Sarah screamed. "You are _not_ involving him!"

"Sarah, I have little choice. You cannot touch the crystal, and it is the only thing we have with Jareth's magic locked inside, right now. No one else can bring you here."

"It's ok, Sarah," Toby said. "I want to help, I like him."

"You don't know him," Sarah said with reserve. "I swear, if this is another trick, I will end his life _and_ yours."

"I give you my word, on my honour, that I speak the truth," Garrett replied.

"Fine, what do we do?"

"Ok, young man, you need to hold Sarah's hand and wish you both to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Then drop it to the floor."

Toby and Sarah stood up from her bed, and Sarah wrapped her hand tightly around her brother's. Silently cursing Jareth under her breath for getting into such a mess, she waited for Toby to do as instructed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write just for the fun of the story**

.

Chapter 15

Jareth remembered the feeling of falling from the sky, but nothing more. All around him was darkness. There was no heat, no light, just emptiness. He could feel nothing solid around him, and he had no awareness of his body. He tried to gather his thoughts. He had been flying above the Labyrinth, and it had been cold-so very, very cold. Where was he? Had he left this life to move onto the next? Surely there would be something other than darkness by now. He called out into the emptiness, but other than his own voice, there was no sound at all, not even an echo. He tried desperately to piece things together. He had gone to see Sarah.

Sarah.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with a flood of emotion. He had treated her with such disregard, trying desperately to keep her at arm's length while wanting so much to hold her close. In his attempt to keep her safe, he had been the one to hurt her the most.

He noticed a subtle change in the darkness, and there before him stood Sarah, exquisite in that white ball gown. As his eyes swept over her, he remembered that first sight he had of her in the ballroom. Up to that point, she had simply fascinated him with her determination and belief. She had been nothing more than a challenge, a pawn in his game, until she had walked into that room. Seeing her then, he had fallen, and fallen hard. He had given his heart to her without fully realizing it. The original fascination had turned into a need to have her, to hold her, to love her completely.

As he whispered her name and reached out to touch her, the image shattered into tiny fragments and faded into the darkness. Jareth stood, or what he assumed was standing. He could sense his mind, but could not feel a body. Maybe that was it, he was simply trapped in his own mind. Had his body now gone? Was he now just waiting to be taken to a new life? No, he was not ready, there were too many things unfinished. Yet again, his thoughts focused on Sarah. He had offered her everything, everything he owned, everything he was, and she had refused him. The rejection had hurt.

Another image appeared, this one of her facing him, denying him, and he could feel the pain of her rejection flood through him once more. Yet, as he watched the young girl before him, he noticed something new: a flicker of sadness in her eyes. He had never noticed it at the time, but that determined fire she had faced him with had simply flickered, just briefly, to sorrow. He moved forward, and yet again, the image shattered.

He was a fool to offer her such things then, she was too young. Maybe if he had waited, things might have been different. Yet, he had been given another chance with her, and again, he had destroyed it. He moved on through the black void, seeing Sarah as she had been at High Castle. He stopped. How could she not realize the love he had for her-had always had? He had toyed with her too much, no wonder he had confused the girl. He had gone from the villain to…what?

His mind turned to the Labyrinth, the kingdom, and his people. Had he been a good King? He hoped so. Yes, he had made mistakes, but his service to them had been unwavering. Even with Melandra, he had put them first, or at least tried. He threatened them often, but as King there had to be control, or there would be anarchy, especially where goblins were involved. But was he ever heartlessly cruel?

And Sarah, his beautiful Sarah, how she had grown. He had given his heart to a mere child on the brink of womanhood, and now, if the fates would allow, he would give the woman his undying love and loyalty. He would lay down his life for hers. There were so many things he needed to say to her.

Frustration took hold and he screamed into the darkness.

" _Where the hell am I?"_

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

Sarah and Toby arrived in the throne room of the castle at the center of the goblin city, only to find it completely empty. Torches lined the walls, casting a dance of light and shadows across the room, illuminating the twin crystal thrones at its center. Toby clutched his sister's hand tightly. Only seconds before he had been in Sarah's bedroom, and now he gazed with wide eyes around the room he now found himself in. He let out a groan and shook his head.

"Nuts, I got it wrong."

Sarah, lost in her own thoughts, and trying to reign in her own feeling of unease, stared down at her brother. "What?"

"This is the wrong place, it looks nothing like it."

"Toby, do you remember being here before?"

"Yeah, sort of. I dream of it sometimes, but this is not it. Where are the goblins and the mess?

"It had a little bit of an update," came a man's voice.

Toby and Sarah both spun around to find a finely dressed man with a sword hanging from his waist standing at the throne room door. Toby narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the man. He was tall and muscular, and reminded Toby of the knights in his story books.

"Welcome, Master Tobias, and Lady Sarah, it is lovely to finally meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances. I am Kendral, his Majesty's general."

"What, exactly, is going on?" Sarah asked.

"Please, let me take you to the King, and I will try to explain what little I can along the way."

Sarah and Toby followed Kendral from the throne room _. Yes, take me to Jareth, just what I want,_ thought Sarah. _I am so going to give him a piece of my mind. How dare he involve Toby in all this? And me, for that matter; this is his mess, not ours._ Was it not bad enough that her father already thought she'd been missing because she had fallen in love with some man, and would now come home to find that both his children were gone? Hell, she had not, until now, thought of that. Her father and Karen would be distraught at finding them both missing. They would never forgive her, and she would never forgive herself if anything happened to Toby. She needed to get this sorted and have Jareth send them back-fast.

As they walked along, Kendral tried to explain what he knew, which was very little as it turned out. He was unable to tell Sarah no more than she knew already. They eventually stopped outside a large oak door with an armed guard outside. The guard bowed to Kendral and opened the door, raising his eyebrows in a look of surprise as Sarah walked past.

"It is unheard of for a Lady to enter a King's chamber, unless she is the Queen," Kendral stated.

Sarah glanced around. The room was large and elegantly decorated in burgundy and gold, the fabrics all carrying the same emblem that Jareth wore around his neck. A fire raged in the hearth, and she noticed three figures standing before it, watching her. She continued her examination of the room, finally resting her eyes on the large bed. A gasp escaped her as she noticed Jareth lying there. He looked quite lost in the large bed, and as she moved forward, she noticed how translucent his skin looked. She had thought to find him unwell, but not this. He looked like a complete ghost of himself.

Sarah felt an overwhelming dread and her heart seemed to drop, as though slowing and losing a beat. Her whole mind focused only on Jareth, the others in the room now completely forgotten. She touched his hand and felt the coldness of it against her warm skin. Sorrow and fear filled her heart, and suddenly the ground shook beneath her feet, making her jump. The others in the room quickly moved to her, and Quinlan took her hand away from Jareth's.

"Is he dead?" Sarah asked, a sob escaping her.

"No, my Lady, he is not, but he is quite close, and the land feels it."

Sarah turned her head and looked at the worried face of the High King, hoping for an answer to her many questions, but he simply lowered his eyes away from hers.

"Is this my fault?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky.

Quinlan gently led her away from Jareth's bed, and sat her down near the fire. Toby came and sat next to his sister, unsure of what to do or say, so he simply slid his hand into hers once more. Sarah, remembering he was there, squeezed his hand and gave him a half smile to reassure him before looking back to Quinlan, waiting for an explanation.

"My Lady, you must listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. It may be hard for you to believe, but trust that I speak the truth. You are heart-bound to King Jareth. This binding took place during your first visit to the Labyrinth, where I believe you accepted a gift from his Majesty-a peach. There was a ball involved where you danced before the court, and his Majesty sang to you, therefore initiating the bonding process. However, I have a feeling it may have already been partly in place. The bond you share ties you to him, enabling the feeling of emotion. What makes yours so unique is that it is a true heart-bond, infused with love, as well as magic. This enables the other to know when you are in need, and how to locate the other. Your defeat of the Labyrinth is rare; you are the first for many centuries, and the only one under King Jareth's rule. You displayed a great many traits, and among them were determination, love, courage, and compassion for those within it. Your spirit in your quest is legendary, and the Labyrinth has claimed you as such, which gives you immense power. As the spirit of the Labyrinth, you can either create life within it, or destroy it as you see fit, all with a simple thought."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Quinlan's raised hand.

"Please, let me finish. You have been unaware of this power because it has not manifested itself within your waking hours. From my discussions with his Majesty, you have been dream projecting. Thus, what you wish for in your hours of sleep is being created. It is normal, seen as a practice stage for one who is not used to such magic.

"Now, once you returned to your world, the heart-bond between you began to fragment. At present, your emotions are activating the magic. The upset and distress you felt caused the Labyrinth, in its innocence, to flood you with the magic needed to sustain you in the Above, pulling everything from here to do so, including his Majesty's magical essence. It is killing him, and it is slowly killing you. In simplest terms, he is being starved and you are being overloaded. In fact, it is slowly killing itself. As you can see, the whole land is dying, and the walls are fading and crumbling to dust. As it progresses, this will send shockwaves throughout the Underground, causing a great imbalance that will allow those darker elements it harbors to break free and flood the land. These elements will feed from our grief and fear, eventually consuming the Underground and then flooding into your world."

Sarah felt sick, physically sick, at hearing Quinlan's words. She had, albeit unknowingly, sentenced a whole world to a life of hell before death. She sat, completely silent, trying to make sense of all that she had been told. She could not deny the fact that the throne room she had arrived in was identical to the one in her dream, or that the tree in the Labyrinth had also appeared from such a dream.

She slowly rose from the chair and walked out onto the balcony. She could feel the biting cold wrap around her, and as she looked down on the great sculpture of the Labyrinth, it showed her what she had only recently seen in her dream. A dark, lifeless shell, the mist swirling through it. She could see that everything it touched became still.

"How do we stop it?" Sarah asked, her voice low.

"There lies the problem, Sarah," Garrett replied. "We are not sure we can."

Sarah shot around and glared at the men now watching her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Normal magic transfer is done through marriage, each consenting to fear, love, and enslave themselves to the other. Jareth cannot consent to such."

 _Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._

He had said those words to her once. He had asked a fifteen-year-old girl to be his wife. Was he mad? What the hell was wrong with him? How had he expected her to know all this? What she would give to smack him right now, the stupid bastard.

"There must be another way, _find another way_ ," Sarah entreated.

The High King watched Sarah closely; this girl was certainly unique. What other mortal could sit and listen to everything she just had with such calmness? Even some Fae would have crumbled into despair. This girl was acting more like a Queen than many of his own court did. He would have to speak with Jareth seriously concerning this girl…if they survived.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth had no concept of time. Had he been here hours, days, or longer? It was a prison, and the only thing that was keeping him sane was the thought that he could escape this place and see Sarah once more. Things would be different this time, he swore to himself, he would not lose her again.

Without any warning, he felt the heart-bond swell within him, flooding him with a feeling of concern and sorrow. He could feel Sarah once more, and after feeling nothing for so long, the emotions overwhelmed him. She must be close to wherever his physical form was, which meant she must have returned. For the briefest of moments, he could feel warmth. If he had not been such an idiot, and so damn protective of his pride, he would have told her about the bond. At least then she would recognize it, and he would be able to comfort her through it. As it was now, all he could do was wait, and he hated waiting for anything.

He tried to concentrate on the bond, and could just feel the magic surrounding it. He needed to let her know he was there with her; she was alone and scared, he could sense it. Jareth could feel the anger in him rise, he should be there to protect her.

Calming himself once more, Jareth focused his thoughts into the bond. If Quinlan spoke the truth, and Jareth had no reason to doubt him, then this heart-bond of theirs offered an unseen link which, once completely open, would allow both parties to interact. What he needed to do was fully open it.

It was at this moment that the truth suddenly hit him. It was not Sarah's heart that was hindering the bond, but his. Sarah had already accepted that she was in love. The reason she could not feel him was because he was guarding his own heart and feelings so closely. He had been so concerned with her rejecting him again that he had missed her complete acceptance.

Garrett's words echoed around his mind. _"She confessed her love and you did not once utter those words back to her."_

With a whole new determination, Jareth thought of Sarah. He focused on every aspect of her, from the way her hair caressed her back, how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, to the feel of her soft skin. He felt the love he had for her build with each thought, and just when he thought he would burst from the rush of pure love, he channeled it into their shared bond, calling her to him.

.

.

 **A/N Well I hope you like this chapter I think there is only a couple more to go.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun please enjoy the story. Thank you for the reviews they have kept me going.**

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

The hours ticked by and everyone had retired to get some rest. The High King had taken his leave from the group and headed back to High Castle as there was little he could do at present. He assured Sarah that he would get his best scholars to work on the problem.

Sarah sat on the chair near the hearth while Toby slept peacefully in the bed behind her. She was overwhelmed with the information Quinlan had given her, and despite Garrett's words of reassurance, she felt very alone. She had tried to fall asleep, but her mind was racing so much she could not settle. Finally giving up, she decided to take a walk to try and clear her mind. There had to be some way of returning Jareth's magic to him and restoring the Labyrinth.

As she walked through the silent halls of the castle, she found herself once more at Jareth's bedchamber. The guard outside was the same as before, and he bowed as she approached. Much to Sarah's surprise, he did not stop her from entering. She was not sure what had brought her here, but right now, she felt the need to be close. As she looked at Jareth once more, a tear slid down her cheek.

Sarah moved over to the bed, and once again, she took his hand in hers, trying to warm it. She was scared all this was something she did not know how to fix. She could feel herself willing him to wake, to just open his eyes and tell her that it was all a dream, and everything was fine. Just as she released Jareth's hand, Sarah was flooded with a rush of warmth and calmness. As she stepped back, she could feel a pull in her chest, like an invisible hand had grasped her and was dragging her forward.

Sarah found herself climbing onto the bed next to Jareth. She had no idea why, but she had a sudden overwhelming need to be close to him. As she wrapped her arms nervously around his body, the feelings that flooded through her made her breath catch. She could feel her heart beat faster and a fluttering sensation filled her. She ran her hand through his hair, it felt soft under her touch, and Sarah pulled her hand away quickly as she felt her fingers tingle. The overwhelming need for sleep took over, and she snuggled closer to him, trying to warm him with her body. She was exhausted, and finally, drifted into sleep.

 _Sarah found herself in a void of darkness, an empty hollow place without an ounce of light. She could feel herself moving forward in search of something. Many images flashed by her, but they all seemed blurred and unfocused. Then, out of the darkness, Jareth appeared. He looked tired, his skin as translucent as before, and dark circles were under his eyes, but his face held that smug smirk of his. As he glanced up at her, locking eyes with her, the grin widened._

" _Well, precious, I thought you would never get here."_

 _Sarah found herself suddenly unable to move, and just stared at him. He looked so real, yet she knew she had lain next to him only moments before in his bedchamber. This was just a dream, created by her tired and emotional mind._

 _Jareth watched her closely as she tried to comprehend things. He moved towards her and placed his hand on her cheek, relieved to find that, unlike the other images, this one stayed solid, confirming to him that she was there. The bond had worked._

" _It's ok, precious, you are dream projecting; we are both quite real. Well, in my mind, anyway."_

 _Sarah suddenly felt very angry and smacked Jareth hard across the face._

" _That was not exactly the reaction I was expecting," he said, rubbing his cheek._

" _You arrogant, stupid, Fae jerk! Have you no idea what is happening? You are dying! The Labyrinth is dying!" she screamed at him._

" _Yes, Sarah, and you are going to fix it."_

" _And how the hell do I do that? You can't just give me magic and expect me to know how to use it."_

" _Sarah, think. You are a clever girl, after all. How have you fixed things so far?" he reached forward and took her hands in his before placing them against her heart. "With this."_

 _Sarah was confused and said nothing, so Jareth continued._

" _Use the love in your heart, Sarah. The love you have for your friends, for the magic, for the Labyrinth, and for me. Touch it, and pour that love into it. You have already created so much. Fight for it."_

" _But what if I can't? So many people will die, the whole Underground. I-"_

 _And before she could say anything else, he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Sarah felt the passion in that kiss flow through her like electricity, and all too soon, he had pulled away._

" _My precious Sarah, you defeated the Labyrinth and brought a King to his knees. This is 'a piece of cake,'" he smirked._

 _He smiled fondly at her and pulled her even closer than before, capturing her lips once more. Sarah felt her whole body responding to him as the kiss deepened. Finally, he pulled back, allowing her to draw in a much needed breath. Gently, he caressed her cheek with his gloved hand, all the time keeping his eyes locked onto hers._

" _Now, precious, wake up and get to work. I am getting rather bored in here."_

 _Suddenly, Sarah could feel him slipping away from her, his image beginning to fade, but just before she woke up, Jareth called to her._

" _And Sarah," his voice now nothing more than a whisper, "I love you."_

Sarah's eyes flickered open and she gazed at the still, unmoving body beside her. Gently, she leaned over Jareth and placed a kiss on his lips. The sudden sound of a scream made her jump, and she rushed off the bed and out the chamber door, only to bump straight into Garrett as he ran down the hall

"What is it? What's going on?" she asked.

"It is starting. The Labyrinth is under attack, Sarah."

As he spoke, Sarah felt the castle shake around her, and another scream filled the air. Fear began to grip her once more. "Toby!"

She raced down the corridor to the room where she had left her brother to find, much to her relief, him sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sarah, what's happening? Why is there so much noise?"

Sarah ran out onto the balcony and looked towards the Labyrinth. In the far distance, just at the outer walls, she could see dark shadows forming. The ground shook once more and a sudden pull on her body caught her off-guard, causing her to nearly fall over the balcony railing. Quickly steadying herself, she returned to the room, closing and locking the doors behind her.

"Toby, stay here. Do not leave this room or let anyone in other than me, do you understand?" Toby nodded his head in understanding and looked at his sister with worry. Sarah placed a kiss on his forehead. "It will be ok, I promise."

Sarah left the room quickly and headed towards the main castle doors. Garrett was already there with Kendral and many other guards. They all turned to her as she raced past them, and Garrett reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Sarah, where the hell do you think you are going?"

Sarah struggled against his tight grip to free her arm. "Let go, you idiot!"

"No. Jareth will never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

"Well, if you _don't_ let me go, we will all be dead anyway!"

With one last tug, Sarah freed her arm, and before Garrett or anyone else had a chance to stop her, she had flown down the castle steps and off towards the Labyrinth. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, and her legs hurt from running, but Sarah reached the Labyrinth in record time.

 _Ok, let's hope this works_ , she thought. Taking a deep breath, Sarah walked into the Labyrinth. The mist swirled around her, and the icy cold stung her skin. She could still feel the strange force pulling at her body, and as she moved forward, it became stronger until it felt as though she were being physically dragged along. The whole structure moved around her, allowing her easy access along its pathways. Finally, Sarah found herself standing in front of the crystal tree from her dream. It didn't glisten like it had, and as she gazed at it, she could see fine cracks appearing along its surface. This tree she had created for Jareth. As she swept her eyes over the creation, they locked onto something inside: a single peach. That peach she had placed there as a continuous reminder of how she had fallen in love with him.

As Sarah moved forward, she felt something grasp hold of her and pull her back with great force. She felt pain tear through her body as she crashed against the wall, and Sarah found it difficult to catch her breath. Raising her eyes up, she found Melandra standing over her with a wicked smile upon her face.

"Well, now, it seems I wasted all that time on him when all I really needed to do was destroy _you_ to bring him to his knees." Melandra moved forward with inhuman speed and gripped Sarah tightly by the throat, causing her to struggle with what little breath she had. Her nails pierced the skin, and Sarah could feel the blood trickle from the wounds. "Poor little human girl, do you think you can save them? This is all mine, all of it, and it looks so much better now than it ever did before, all thanks to you."

With that she dropped Sarah to the ground, her laughter echoing throughout the silent Labyrinth. Sarah gasped for breath, her throat burning from the tight grip Melandra had placed around it. Melandra gazed down at the pitiful child before her. How could Jareth think this mere mortal could solve everything? What a weak fool he was.

Sarah took her chance, slowly and carefully inching towards the crystal tree as Melandra gloated above her.

"Pity I am going to have to kill you. I was so looking forward to making Jareth suffer a little more. He will join you, eventually, when I have had my fun and he has released the land and all its power to me." Melandra watched Sarah crawl along the ground. How sad this human was, to think she could creep away. Maybe she would let her think she had escaped, the chase might be fun.

Finally, Sarah collapsed at the base of the tree, and without hesitation, she pushed her hands into the crystal just above the peach. At first, all she could feel was the coldness of the structure under her fingers. She could hear Melandra moving towards her once more, her laughter echoing in her ears.

"He doesn't love you, you know. Jareth does not know how to love anyone but himself. He is a master of manipulation," Melandra hissed.

 _Come on, come on,_ she pleaded, _this must work_. She tried to block out Melandra and everything around her, filling her mind with images of her family, of family holidays, and Christmas. Then she thought of her adventure in the Labyrinth, of Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus, of their lasting friendship. Sarah felt the warmth begin to pour from her hands. She thought about Jareth, the way he held her in the crystal ballroom, the way he had kissed her in Aston's castle, and the dream they had recently shared _. 'I love you,'_ and as his words floated through her mind, a blinding light shot forth into the tree.

Sarah heard the screech from Melandra as the light encased her, and watched in horror as the woman in front of her writhed in agony before her whole form exploded. The light began to ripple along the walls of the Labyrinth, bathing everything it touched. The walls glistened and the mists fell away as the light spread, bringing life back to everything it touched.

Sarah could feel the magic flowing through her veins and into the structure around her. It was a strange sensation, every nerve in her body suddenly alive. All around her, life returned to the Labyrinth. Its walls reformed stronger than before, the vegetation sprang to life, and the sound of many creatures could once again be heard. The dark sky above the Labyrinth began to brighten, and the shadows on the outer walls dispensed.

Garrett stood at the entrance to the Labyrinth, gazing on in complete wonder as the whole thing sprang back to life. He was completely amazed at how Sarah had done such a thing. Quickly, he entered the great structure to find her. Everything was not as before, but much brighter and much stronger. He could sense the magic building around him as he walked forward, and the walls seemed to part for him, leading him on a straight path to Sarah.

As he approached the crystal tree, he could see Sarah lay at the base of it. He quickly moved forward and scooped the lifeless girl into his arms before turning on his heels and heading back to the castle. No sooner had he entered the castle than Quinlan was at his side, and the pair rushed through the castle corridors. Finally, they reached Sarah's chambers, only to find the door locked. Garrett shouted to Toby inside.

"Toby! Open the door, boy!"

"No! Sarah said not to let anyone in but her!"

Garrett gritted his teeth. "Damn it, child, open this blasted door!"

Toby reluctantly removed himself from the bed. He could hear the urgency and anger in the man's voice. "Sarah will be real mad at me."

"I have Sarah in my arms. Now, open the door!"

Toby quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. He stared with worry at the still body of his sister. Garrett lay her down gently on the bed before moving to the side to allow Quinlan to examine her. Sarah's face had grazes along the side, and her throat had large red marks wrapped around it. A small whimper drew Garrett's attention, and he quickly moved to the young boy who stood trembling and crying in the center of the room.

"Hey, she will be fine. Come on, she needs you to be strong and brave."

Toby wiped his eyes with his sleeve and slowly nodded his head. Garrett took his hand in his and led the young boy over to the side of the bed, just as Quinlan finished.

"She is fine, just a few cuts, bruises, and exhaustion. Let her sleep. I believe she has earned it."

Toby climbed on the bed and curled up next to his sister. Garrett did not have the heart to move him. As he watched the two humans nestled together, he thought of his brother.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Jareth."

"I think you will find that I do," came the reply.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write just for fun. Thank you for all the reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

The orange sun rose steadily over the Goblin Kingdom, bathing the land below with warmth and its brilliant hue. Jareth stood on the balcony of Sarah's room and watched as it rose over the Labyrinth, chasing away the night and awakening the city below. It still amazed him how beautiful this all was, and how Sarah's restoration of the Labyrinth itself far surpassed its previous appearance. He watched as each passageway subtly shifted as the sun wound its way through, casting a golden glow over the walls where its rays hit.

As the noises from the awakening city began to float up to him, he turned and re-entered the room, his gaze falling to the form of the sleeping girl on the bed. It had been two long nights and now the third day, and still Sarah had failed to wake. Of course, he knew her body had been through much. Even for a Fae like himself, using that amount of magic in such a short time was exhausting.

He had tried the first night to enter her dreams by projection, only to find himself locked out by an invisible barrier that Sarah had undoubtedly created to protect herself. But as the days passed, he was growing more anxious. No matter how many times Quinlan reassured him that she was in perfect health and would wake when ready, it did little to settle his unease.

Jareth crossed the small space between the balcony doors and Sarah's bed to sit down beside her. Gently, he ran his hand down the side of her cheek, all the while praying that she would open her eyes. The sound of gentle knocking pulled his attention. Slowly, the door opened, and Hoggle entered the room.

"Ya sent for me, Majesty?"

"Yes, Higgle. I must go to speak with my father. Stay here, watch Sarah, and inform me the minute she awakens."

Hoggle nodded his head in understanding. He was too worried about his friend right now to care if the King got his name right or not. Hoggle moved to the seat next to Sarah's bed as Jareth walked towards the door. Before leaving, he turned back to the dwarf.

"And Haggle, if anything happens to her while I am gone, you will not live a second more," Jareth said quite sternly.

Not waiting for a reply, Jareth exited the room and strolled down the hall towards his private study. He had felt the summons from his father the minute he had arrived in the castle; it was no surprise that he was here. In fact, Jareth was more shocked it had taken this long. Garrett had told him the previous day that the Inner Council had been summoned to High Castle, all except Jareth. He walked with a steady pace. Yes, he could have simply transported himself, but he was in no hurry to face the wrath of his father.

As he neared the study, his thoughts were solely on Sarah. She had completely shut him out, even the heart-bond they shared seemed dormant. Surely, she could not stay in that state much longer, it would not be good for her body.

Finally, he reached the large oak door, and with some hesitation, placed his hand against it to push it open. As he entered, he saw his father sitting at his desk, his kingly mask in place and showing no emotion. As Jareth bowed and made his way forward, the King rose. The High King locked eyes with his eldest son and wasted no time in laying down the charges.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins, and Lord of the Labyrinth, you are hereby charged by the High Court and Inner Council with acting against the laws governing human interaction, thereby placing the Underground at great risk. It is my duty, as High King, to pass on the sentence decided by the Inner Council."

Jareth did not move or speak, he could not dispute the allegation. After all, he had gifted Sarah certain powers and bonded with her during her run without consent from the Council. His thoughtlessness had caused the chain of events which had since taken place.

"It has been decided that you should remain in your duty as King, but for a period seen fit by ourselves, you will be governed; all decisions must be sanctioned first. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Jareth stated.

"It is also deemed by the Court that you are becoming too much like your subjects and your mischief needs to be harnessed, therefore, the Court have decided you should take a wife to reign in your impulsive tendencies. This woman has been chosen by the Court-and not yourself-due to recent unfortunate events."

" _WHAT?_ " Jareth shouted. "You can't be serious!"

"We are very serious, Jareth. The Lady has been chosen, and you _will_ be married within thirteen days."

Jareth's anger flared. He'd known he would be punished, and although it annoyed him no end that his decisions regarding his kingdom would fall under a governing body, his personal life was his, and the only person he would marry was Sarah, if she would accept him. Now even that was being taken from him.

"Father, please, you must make them reconsider. I can't marry anyone other-"

"Shut up, boy," the King growled. "You brought this down on your own head. You will follow the Council's ruling whether you like it or not. Obviously, it would be easier for you to do so willingly. After all, I would hate to use force."

"No. I am bound to Sarah, I will not do it."

"Quinlan has already informed the Council that the heart-bond between you is strong, but that it does not cause a problem. It will not hinder any future marriage or cause harm to the Labyrinth. Concerning the Lady Sarah, the Court has been given authority to offer her several choices regarding her residency here in the Underground."

Jareth wanted to scream. He wanted to strike something or someone right now, but before he could even consider it, his father had him by the throat.

"Listen, and listen good, Jareth. My patience with you is wearing extremely thin. You have acted like an idiot; you are an embarrassment and it will not be tolerated any longer. You are to be High King someday, for Zeus's sake, and you act like a child. You _will_ follow the court order, and you _will_ marry the appointed woman. You will do it with a smile, or so help me, by all the gods, son, I will bring my full wrath down upon you. _IS THAT CLEAR?_ "

Jareth's whole body froze. He could feel the power and anger radiating from his father's body. He had seen him crush men twice his own size with one hand, and knew from the many punishments as a boy how serious this threat was. With great reluctance, and the heaviest of hearts, Jareth nodded his head in agreement.

The High King removed his hand and walked back behind the desk before once more speaking. "Thirteen days, Jareth. Now, get out."

Jareth quickly turned and exited his study. This was his castle, his kingdom, but to argue with the High King was not done. How could he marry someone else? As he walked back along the castle hallways, his heart was breaking. _Oh, Sarah, what have I done?_ Turning towards one of the many windows that lined the hall, he jumped onto the ledge and transformed into his avian form, taking flight out over the land.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Hoggle had been sitting by Sarah's side for less than an hour when she began to wake from her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and as she found him sitting there, she smiled. It had been such a long time since she had seen her friend, and she had missed him greatly.

As she sat up in bed, she tried to remember everything that had happened. It had all gone so fast that she could barely believe it had been her that had done all those things. The flood of relief that washed through her at knowing Melandra was now gone for good was immense.

Looking at Hoggle once more, she realized how light the room was. It had worked; the darkness was gone, and the air felt warm once more. Another memory shot into her mind. Toby, he had been here. Where was he now, was he safe?

"Hoggle, where is everyone? Where's Toby?"

"They're all fine, Sarah. His Majesty had an appointment with the High King, and yer brother is sleepin' in his room."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief as she leaned back on the pillows. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Mmm, nearly three whole days."

"Really, that long?" Sarah threw back the bedclothes and stood up. The room began to spin and she had to grasp the bedpost to steady herself.

Hoggle was up on his feet and at her side in an instant. "Ya needs to take it easy."

"Hoggle, I am fine. Just stood up a little too fast."

Hoggle shuffled his feet. "Sarah, the rat said I had to tells him once ya was awake."

"Hoggle, can we wait? I am not ready to deal with him just now."

"He won't be pleased."

"He won't know," Sarah smiled at him.

Although she wanted to see Jareth, she needed time to adjust, and she found it increasingly difficult to concentrate when he was near her. Right now, what she wanted most was a bath, something to eat, and a hug from her little brother. Dealing with Jareth could wait.

After reassuring Hoggle that she was perfectly fine, Sarah headed into the bathroom while Hoggle left to gather some breakfast from the kitchens. Finally alone, Sarah sank onto the cool floor, all the emotions of the last few weeks suddenly overwhelming her. She found that, through the whole thing, the only constant source of comfort she had found was Jareth. She knew her life Aboveground was truly over, there would be no going back now. A tear trickled down her cheek. She would have to say goodbye to Sarah Williams now, and to her family. Her life was now that of the Labyrinth spirit and the Underground. Pulling herself back up, and with a new determination, Sarah quickly washed. If this was to be her new life, then she was going to start it in a positive way.

In no time at all, she was dressed, and not waiting for Hoggle to return with breakfast, Sarah headed out of her chambers and through the halls of the castle. She could feel it calling to her, soothing her, and reassuring her. She headed out the main doors of the castle, walked quickly through the goblin city, and into the Labyrinth. As she entered the great structure, she felt a presence behind her. Turning quickly, half expecting it to be Jareth, she found the High King standing behind her.

"May I join you?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

Sarah gave a quick curtsy before accepting his arm. The pair walked in silence for quite some time before they reached the courtyard in the Labyrinth that housed the crystal tree. The High King released Sarah's arm, then turned her to face him.

"I am pleased to see you recovered as I need to speak with you, Sarah. And what I ask, I need an honest reply to."

Sarah nodded her understanding. This man still put the fear of god into her, but right now he seemed calm and relaxed.

"Do you love my son?"

Sarah caught her breath. He certainly did not beat around the bush, just straight to business. Sarah raised her eyes to his. "Yes, with all my heart."

"Good, because I have a proposition for you. As you know, you can no longer return to your world, but I do not want you to feel trapped here. Therefore, I lay before you a choice: you can remain in the Underground as a ward of the High Court, you can reside in King Garrett's kingdom, or, my dear," the King paused before continuing, watching Sarah closely, "you can become Goblin Queen."

Sarah gasped and quickly sat down before answering him.

"Isn't that up to Jareth who his queen is?"

"No, not in this instance. It is up to the Court as he is under sanctions. As much as it pains me to do this to him, Sarah, my son is a fool to himself, and he only has thirteen days before the Court implements their order. I convinced them that you are an ideal candidate, although Jareth does not know this. You are the only woman who can keep that man under control and curb that impetuous nature of his. He asked you once, did he not? He would not ask you again, for he fears rejection. Therefore, I am offering it to you on his behalf."

This was the most unromantic proposal Sarah had ever had. She had often wondered what it would be like to be proposed to, but never thought the man in question would do it on behalf of his son.

"If I decided to become a ward, what would happen?"

"You would reside at High Castle, and I would have to find a noblewoman to become his wife. I believe, though, that is a rather redundant question, don't you?"

Sarah realized this man already knew how she felt, and that she would love to be Jareth's queen. "Why ask if you already know?"

"Because Jareth doesn't, and I need him to suffer a little for his pig-headedness first," the King smiled.

"Is that not a little cruel?" Sarah asked.

"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, do they not say in your world?"

Sarah sat quietly for some time, thinking over the proposal before looking back to Jareth's father. "You already know my answer, don't you?"

"I do, but obviously, I have to ask. After all, it is the rules, my dear."

"Yes, I agree to be put forward." Sarah let out a small giggle, the whole thing was ridiculous. "What do I need to do?"

The High King smiled at her fondly. "Well…" he leaned down close to Sarah and explained the whole plan to her.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

Jareth arrived at Garrett's castle in an almighty mood. As he transformed from his owl, he began to pace up and down the chamber, ranting about his father and the godforsaken arse holes that made up the Council before he realized he had arrived at a most unfortunate moment between his brother and his wife.

"For hell's sake, Jareth, you could try knocking!"

Jareth merely smirked before apologizing to Garrett's wife and informing his brother he would wait in his study. As he knew his wait might be a long one, Jareth made himself comfortable and poured himself a large brandy. The anger he felt still pulsed away, but had been lessened by his untimely arrival. He had no doubt his brother would have his ear chewed before the couple continued what he had rudely interrupted.

How dare the Council rule his life like this? His father, yes, he had always done so, and Titania had wanted Jareth married off for years, but Garrett and Aston he had expected more support from. They both knew how he felt about Sarah. As he sat there, his annoyance grew, and by the time Garrett finally joined him, Jareth was already halfway through his brother's best bottle of brandy.

"I take it from the mood you are in that father has delivered the Court's decision?"

"The Court can go rot in hell."

"Jareth, look, we tried to plead your case, but I am sorry, what did you expect?"

"What I didn't expect was to be stabbed in the back and saddled with another unwanted marriage."

"Yes, it does seem it's getting to be a habit of yours," replied Garrett with a large smile.

Jareth gave his brother an icy glare, and as Garrett reached for the bottle to pour himself a drink, Jareth quickly pulled it towards himself, filling his own glass once more. "The only wedding will be to Sarah, not some annoying, vain Fae court noble after a throne… Who is it anyway? Which of the leeches has he chosen?"

Garrett sank into the chair next to his brother, removing the bottle from his hand. "Jareth, you have had enough, and I don't know. Father has sole responsibility for the choice. All I know is that she will be presented to you tomorrow at the celebration ball."

"What celebration ball?"

"Bloody hell, have you been in a coma? The one at High Castle to celebrate the fact your little lapse did not kill us all. Did father tell you about the Court's rulings for Sarah?"

"No, he was too busy telling me what a disappointment I am and threatening to kill me." Jareth took a large mouthful of his drink. "Do I want to hear this?"

"It makes no difference if you want to or not. He is giving her a choice to be part of High Castle or to reside in my kingdom. Both are close enough to the Labyrinth that it will not cause a problem, or if she so wishes, she may stay where she is now."

Jareth placed his throbbing head in his hands. "The only place for Sarah is by my side, and I am telling you, I will give up both thrones before I marry anyone other than Sarah."

Garrett smiled at his brother. He had no doubt in his mind that his brother would follow through with his threat, and secretly knew that it would be unnecessary. At first, he had put up some resistance to his father's plan, but on hearing him out, he had to agree it was a rather good idea. He had known that Jareth would head straight to him to vent his anger at the decision. He had been surprised by his father's admittance that Sarah was currently under a sedation spell, which he intended to ease once Jareth was out of the way. Hopefully, his father had managed to speak with Sarah by now. The tricky part was going to be keeping the two apart until the ball, but the way Jareth was downing his brandy right now, it was getting slightly easier by the minute.

"I need to get back to the castle. I have left Hoghead with Sarah."

"Jareth, she is asleep. Relax, she is well cared for. Give yourself time to come up with an explanation for her."

"I won't need one. I told you it is not happening," Jareth swiftly summoned another bottle of brandy into his hand.

Garrett leaned back in his chair, a small smile playing on his lips. How his brother would change his mind once he realized who he was marrying.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth. I write for fun only. Ending this story has been so hard but I hope you all enjoy it.**

.

.

 **Chapter 18**

.

.

Jareth arrived back at the goblin castle late the following afternoon. It had not been his intention to spend the night at Garrett's castle, and his head was now throbbing from the large amounts of brandy he had consumed. He had checked on Sarah through his crystal before retiring, and she had been sleeping peacefully, but as he entered her bedchamber now, he froze-the room was empty. Sarah was not in the bed where he expected to find her, and that damn dwarf was missing also. The throbbing in his head grew worse as he let his anger rise. Had he not been specific with his instructions to the annoying scab? Summoning a crystal, Jareth quickly searched for Sarah, but found nothing, so he located Hoggle and transported himself to the outer wall of the Labyrinth. Appearing behind Hoggle, he grabbed the dwarf by the scruff of the neck and hauled him into the air.

"Did I not make myself clear, Higgle, when I told you to tell me the moment Sarah was awake?" Jareth hissed.

"Mm, well, ya Majesty, I was bouts to call."

"Really? I am surprised, as it looks to me like you are busy spraying fairies… Where is she?"

"If ya gives me a minute, I was goin' to tell ya. She went with the High King."

Jareth dropped Hoggle onto the floor and tried to rein in his anger.

Hoggle quickly jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. "I has a message for ya." Hoggle reached inside his pocket and retrieved the note Sarah had asked him to give to Jareth. The King quickly removed it from Hoggle's hand and began to read:

 _Dear Jareth,_

 _Your father arrived and has asked me to accompany him to discuss a few things. At my request, and as I do not wish to worry my parents further, he has returned Toby home. I will see you this evening at the ball._

 _Sarah_

Jareth let out an audible growl. He had wanted to speak to her before his father could tell her the situation. He crushed the note in his gloved hand before heading back to the castle. There was nothing he could do now but wait until this evening. He prayed that Sarah would let him explain that he was marrying no one.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

Sarah sat facing the large vanity mirror as the maid placed the finishing touches to her hair. Behind her, reflected in the glass, stood Sky and Star. Both girls whispered quietly to each other while they waited for the maid to finish and leave the room. Sarah ignored their glances and little smirks, she knew they would unleash a multitude of questions on her soon enough.

Her mind drifted to Jareth and what was about to take place. It was strange to think of how they had come to this junction in life. He had been the villain, the intimidator, someone she had feared at the beginning, only to turn into someone she now loved and could not bear to be apart from. As soon as the maid had exited through the door, the twins pounced.

"Well, well, well…" Sky stated.

"It seems little Sarah is to become a Queen," Star giggled.

"Not if he says no, I am not."

"Come off it, Sarah. There is no way he will deny taking you as Queen. His pants are probably growing tighter at the thought of it."

" _Sky!_ " Sarah blushed.

"Don't give me the innocent virgin act, missy, I have seen you glance in that direction."

Sarah placed her head in her hands to try and hide the deepening colour of her face. These two were unbelievable. In the past, she'd had similar conversations over past boyfriends.

"Look, we just wanted to reassure you and offer some advice," Star said. "Jareth is, well, how can I put this politely…"

"Damn hot with the ladies," Sky voiced.

"Well, I was going for something a little more delicate, but yes, that will do," Star replied. "He is immortal, and…well…his age compared to yours puts a whole new meaning on the phrase 'cradle snatcher.'"

"Are you two trying to reassure me here, or change my mind?" Sarah asked. "Because right now, you are doing a shit job."

"Sorry. Just let him do the leading, ok? Sarah, we have known you for years, no matter how fierce a front you paint, you're inexperienced. Don't be shy, tell him what you want. Things here are different, there are no inhibitions. Pleasures of the flesh are just that, a pleasure."

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation," Sarah groaned.

"Would you rather have it with Karen?"

"Hell, no!" Sarah replied, horror written over her face.

Both the twins burst into uncontrolled laughter at Sarah's shocked expression. They remembered quite clearly the lecture Karen had given her over the phone when she had first left home.

Silence fell on the room and Sarah stood, turning towards the two. "What if he does say no? I don't think he is going to be in the happiest of moods, right now."

"He will get over it," Star replied. "Plus, it will be so much fun to see that smug smile of his wiped off his face for a short time."

Before Sarah could reply, a knock came to the door and Garrett entered. He nodded at the twins as they curtsied before turning to Sarah. "You look amazing," he said with a large smile. "Ready to play?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "Ready as I can be." Nervously, she placed her hand in Garrett's, and the four of them left the room.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

The ballroom at High Castle was once again decorated superbly. The High King and Queen sat upon their respective thrones on the dais, and music filled the air. Sarah was standing next to Garrett, hidden from view by several other guests. From her viewpoint, she could see the main entrance to the ballroom, and waited eagerly for Jareth to make an appearance. It had been difficult to block her feelings from flowing to Jareth through the heart-bond, but with Quinlan's quick tutoring, she had managed it. Now, standing there waiting, her nerves were beginning to build, her palms were becoming sweaty, and she twisted her hands into the skirt of her dress.

Garrett smiled down at her, taking one of her hands and giving it a reassuring squeeze. They had discussed the plan of action, and all that was needed now was one Goblin King. As if being mentally summoned, Jareth appeared at the main doors and was announced to the room. His face wore the impassive mask of the Goblin King.

"Ready?" Garrett whispered.

"As I can be," Sarah replied, letting out a deep breath.

"All you need to do is stay ahead of him. There are enough people playing to stop him from getting too close until we are fully ready. Plus, he can't use his magic," Garrett winked.

Sarah smiled back at him and they both stepped out into the room. She just hoped this went as smoothly as everyone seemed to think it would. Garrett led her quickly around the floor, and once she was in place, signaled to the musicians. Sarah felt the tingle of anticipation as she waited.

As Jareth entered the ballroom, he searched the crowd for Sarah. Finally, he spotted her and his breath caught. She looked absolutely stunning, dressed in a silver and white dress that hugged her torso before flowing out into a full skirt. Her hair was curled and lay loose around her bare shoulders. As he moved forward, the music changed and the dancers blocked his path. He growled in irritation as he pushed his way forward.

Sarah remained completely still as Jareth's eyes swept over her. She had not realized, until that minute, just how much she had been missing him, and wanted desperately to head straight into his arms. As the dancers blocked him from view, the spell was broken and she remembered the game she was currently playing. Sarah felt a hand slip around her waist and found Quinlan smiling at her. The two joined the dancers and were swept away from the Goblin King.

Jareth pushed his way through the many dancers to the spot where he had just seen Sarah to find it empty, cursing under his breath. He turned around once more to scan the room for her. All around him people danced, and he failed to see her. Opening the heart-bond they shared, Jareth sent his feeling out to her, hoping it would bring her to him, but she failed to appear. Then, just to his right, he spotted her dancing with Quinlan.

As he made his way through the dancers once more, Jareth recognized the song that was playing, and a smile spread over his lips. As he glanced back over to Quinlan, he noticed Sarah was once again missing. So, that was the game he was playing, a little re-enactment of the peach dream. Not one to spoil the fun, Jareth decided he would continue to play along. After all, it would mean that he would be dancing with her very soon.

As he continued to move through the room trying to reach Sarah, his patience began to wane. As much as he enjoyed the chase, it was usually him doing the leading of such things. Just at the point where he knew she should be right behind him, Jareth turned, only to come face to face with his father. The High King did not fail to notice the disappointment that was more than evident on the Goblin King's face.

"Jareth, are you ready to meet your new bride to be?"

The feeling of happiness that had engulfed Jareth while searching for Sarah quickly faded. Why now did his father have to appear? He wanted to dance with Sarah, explain to her that he would have none of this ridiculous plan before she got hurt.

"No, that can wait."

"I think not, son, she is right behind you," the High King said, nodding his head in the required direction.

Jareth let out a low groan before turning around, and as he did, the dancing ceased. All the dancers were moving to the side and there, in front of him, stood Sarah. Jareth simply stared as she walked towards him. He shook his head and glanced to both sides, expecting to find some other woman heading his way, but there was no one. Sarah was now standing right in front of him, and she curtsied low. Jareth did not move, his mind now racing. From the side of him he heard his father's rather amused voice.

"Don't stand there gawping like a fish, boy, ask the woman."

Suddenly coming back to his senses, Jareth glanced at his father. "What?"

"Ask the girl to be your wife, fool."

Realization suddenly hit, and Jareth felt the heart-bond between him and Sarah open once more. He could feel the love flood through him, and that feeling of nervousness he associated so much with Sarah. The room was totally silent now, and everyone waited for the Goblin King to speak. Moving forward, Jareth took Sarah's hand in his and raised her from her curtsied position. Gently, he placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head so he could see her eyes. In that instant, there was only him and Sarah in the room, everyone else forgotten.

"Sarah Williams, spirit of the Labyrinth, and stealer of my heart, please be mine, share my life, stay with me, be my wife."

Sarah felt her breath catch at his words. She had expected him to recite the same words he had in the Escher room all those years ago, yet he had spoken others. Now it was her turn to reply. Sarah took a deep breath and remembered what Garrett had said about using the right words, as they had power.

"Jareth, Ruler of the Labyrinth, and Goblin King, I am yours, my heart, my body, and my soul. I will love you, and consent to be your wife."

No sooner had the words fell from Sarah's mouth than Jareth had claimed her lips with his. The whole room erupted in great cheers. As the kiss ended and Jareth released Sarah, he whispered in her ear:

"That was rather naughty, my love, to tease me so."

Sarah smiled at him fondly, all her previous nerves forgotten. "I am sure you can think of a suitable punishment."

"Yes, indeed I can. Unfortunately, law permits I have to wait until the wedding night."

Sarah felt the blush rise to colour her cheeks at Jareth's words. "Well, what are you waiting for then?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her before following her gaze back towards his father. Jareth's eyes fell upon his father's hands that held the golden cord used to bind a couple for eternity. Without hesitation or another word, Jareth swept Sarah towards the High King. He saw Garrett standing to the side with a smug expression across his lips, and Jareth realized he had been truly set up. The ceremony was quick, the couple exchanging a blood bond before being bound with the cord which, once tied, faded from view. The voice of the High King filled the ballroom.

"Lords and Ladies, Kings and Queens, may I present to you His Royal Highness, Jareth, and his Queen, Sarah. Together, the heart and soul of the Labyrinth and rulers of the Goblin Kingdom."

The crowd erupted once more as many blessed the couple before them. Finally, the noise settled and the celebration began once more. Jareth pulled Sarah into him, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her tightly against him.

"I believe a punishment is due, my love," he purred in her ear.

Sarah's eyes widened, and she nervously swallowed before raising a defiant smile up at the King before her. "Maybe, but you have no power over me, remember?"

"Really?" Jareth smirked. "Is that so?"

Sarah saw the mischievous glint flash across his eyes as his smile grew even wider.

Jareth tipped his head close to hers, his lips almost touching her ear. "Well, I believe you are about to find out just how much you are wrong on that account, precious, because I am about to show you exactly how much power I hold. By the time I am finished, you will be screaming my name."

As Jareth stood back to look at her once more, she felt the unmistakable flood of desire and anticipation flow through her whole body.

END

.

 **A/N A HUGE thank you to Sheyrina LabyrinthianDragon for giving up her time to proof read this story improving grammar and flow am so grateful. Jareth proposal words belong to David Bowie.**

 **Now I best get on and finish the rest of my stories that I have neglected**


End file.
